Moving Foward
by Meganhana08
Summary: For Usagi it was just a regular day, but after hearing of what her friends really thought of her, there was no way she could continuing her normal ways but instead of dwelling on it she decides to move forward. Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hey guys, I'm back with another new Sailor Moon story. By the way this story has no connection to other of my stories.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

Chapter 1:

* * *

She panted, as she ran down the street, and for a moment, she stopped to catch her breath before running again. 'They're going to kill me!' she cried to herself. She finally reach her destination and instead of barging in through the door, Usagi decided to be as silent as possible, 'Maybe they won't notice me' she thought positively. As Usagi got closer to the Temple and took off her shoes; just as she was about to open the door, she heard her name.

"I swear Usagi is the most irresponsible person I have ever met!" the voice cried and Usagi instantly recognized it as her guardian of fire.

"I know Usagi is late, but I'm sure she has her reasons" another woman voice said

"Stop defending Usagi, Michiru! I'm not just talking about being late to meetings, I'm talking about her entire character. She's immature, only cares about food, doesn't put effort in fighting and she is super lazy. If she is to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, then the future is doomed!" Rei yelled

"Rei! You saw the future for yourself and you saw how wonderful it is!" Setsuna voice yelled.

"Setsuna, Rei has a point though; Usagi can't continue being so irresponsible and immature" Usagi quietly gasped, Minako of all people shouldn't being saying that.

"Minako, you of all people shouldn't be talking" Haruka said and Usagi internally smiled and thought, 'Thank you Haruka!'

"I also think that Rei has a point" Ami voice said

'No, not you too, Ami-chan!' Usagi thought

"Come on guys, if you compare Usagi from today to two years ago, you have to say that she has changed into a mature person" Haruka stated

"Mature? Usagi? Are we talking about the same Usagi Tsukino?" Rei asked

"Yes" Haruka answered sounding very annoyed.

"Look guys, yes Usagi has somewhat changed but to be honest we can't exactly call her mature" Makoto said

"You too Makoto?" Haruka said "Mamoru, Luna, aren't you guys going to say anything?"

There was a pause and Usagi held her breath waiting for what her boyfriend and advisor would say, 'I bet Luna and Mamoru are side with-'

"I also agree with them, Haruka" Mamoru voice said and Usagi felt her heart drop.

"Me as well" Luna said

"Seriously? Why?" Haruka asked and Usagi wanted to know as well.

"It's true that Usagi is a little different from two years ago but she hasn't really changed, Haruka" Mamoru said

"She hasn't yet to fully understand her situation and that she will be queen someday" Luna added

"I can't believe this" Haruka said and Usagi couldn't either.

She knew Rei felt this way but, 'Is this really how everyone feels?' she thought sadly. After a few more minutes of listening, Usagi thought of leaving to go home but decided against it. She ran back to the entrance of the Temple and started making loud noise, making her arrival know, and then she barged into the room where everyone was.

Everyone turned and looked at the blonde; Usagi looked up and saw the inner Senshi, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis sitting together on the right side of the room while Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru sitting on the left side.

"It's about time you got here!" Rei yelled

"Sorry" she faked panted

"What? Did you forget about the meeting?!"

"Kinda, I was helping Ms. Haruno out and I let time slip away from me" She smiled rubbing the back of her head.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just start." And then she walked back to seat.

Mamoru moved a little to make space for Usagi but Usagi decided to sit next to Haruka. Mamoru gave a confused look but Usagi just gave a small smile and Mamoru shrugged his shoulders. Mina started talking but Usagi couldn't focus after all, it was hard to think about that when her friends thought horrible things about her. However she turned her head and looked at the four Outer Senshi, 'At least they're on my side' she thought giving a small smile, Haruka turned noticing Usagi staring at her and gave her a smile back.

Thinking back, she should have known the others would start to feel the same way, and she always had a feeling that they were kinda distant towards her but she dismissed that. Now she realizes that she was right.

After two hours, the meeting finally ended. Usagi got up and picked up her shoes and bag and walked out of the Temple.

"Usagi! Usagi wait up" Usagi, stopped and turned around and saw Mamoru running to her. When he finally caught up to her, he looked at her, "Usagi are you okay?"

Usagi looked at him, in disbelief, 'Is he really saying that after what he said about me? Could it be that he's been thinking this way about me for a while?' She faked a smile and said, "Yes, Mamo-chan I'm okay. I'm just a little tired, that's all"

Mamoru looked at her, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Before Usagi could answer, Haruka was behind her, "It's okay Chiba, Usagi already asked us to drop her home."

Mamoru looked back at Usagi, "Really? Why didn't you ask me first?"

"I didn't want to bother you" Usagi answered

Mamoru gave a small laugh, "Usagi you can never bother me"

"I know but I'll just go with Haruka. Drive safe Mamo-chan" she said as she walked to Haruka car. Haruka opened the door and Usagi, Hotaru and Setsuna sat in the back while Michiru sat in the passenger seat. Haruka hopped in her car and drove away.

The inners senshi, Luna and Artemis walked next to Mamoru. "What was that about?" Rei asked

"Usagi went home with Haruka and the others." Mamoru answered

Rei crossed her arms, 'Stupid Usagi, why would she go with them when she has a cool boyfriend like Mamoru? I swear that girl spoiled'

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to give reviews so I know what you guys are thinking. Till next time, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

By the way this story has no connection to other of my stories.

Also to the guests who said that they are tired of these types of stories with Usagi as the victim or the fact that this story is not original since it very similar to ones before it; I understand your feelings since there are many stories very similar to this but you have to understand the writer's perspective as well. I'm sure it was not your intention but telling a writer that you're tired of these types of stories hurts them especially if they put their heart into writing the story. There will always be stories that are similar to each other such as the Hunger Games and Divergent, but at the same time it's also very different. I'm not trying to bash or embarrass you; I'm just taking this time to tell you that it would be better to think about how your comment might affect others before writing it. Although I, myself, encourage all types of comments such as if I have spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't find that your comment was at all helpful or in any way encouraging.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

* * *

Chapter 2:

While in the car, Usagi sat with her bag on her lap, she wanted to cry but didn't want the Outers to see her. But suddenly she felt a hand on her back and turned and saw it was Hotaru hand.

"You heard everything, didn't you Usagi?" Hotaru asked and Usagi nodded. She felt another hand and turned and saw it was Setsuna, a hand reached out and hold her hand and it was Michiru.

"It's okay, Usagi" Michiru said softly

Usagi felt tears fall from her eyes and soon she couldn't hold it back, "Waaaahhhh!" she cried

Setsuna held her close, rubbing the back of her head, "Don't worry, Usagi-chan, even if the rest of the world is against you. We will never abandon you, we will always be by your side" Usagi cried even more, staining Setsuna shirt.

Haruka eventually reached Usagi house and parked right outside her entrance. "You can stay the night with us, Usagi"

"Thank you Haruka but I think I'll just stay home."

"Okay, call us if you need us" Michiru said

"I will" Usagi smiled

"Good night Usagi" Hotaru said

"Good night minna" Usagi waved and walked to her front door and walked inside. "I'm home"

"Oh Usagi, welcome home. I left dinner for you on the table" Ikuko called out

"Thank you mom" She responded and picked up her plate and walked up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she sighed and placed the plate on her table and laid on her bed. With the curtain open, the silver Moon stared at her.

She closed her eyes and touched her broach containing the Silver Crystal. When she opened her eyes, instead of staring at the moon, she was staring at the Earth. She turned around and started walking inside the silent palace.

Ever since she re-built the Moon Palace, after defeating Metalia, she made frequent trips to the Moon; wandering around, and making it like home again. As she was walking through the throne room, she saw a woman with long white hair and beautiful white dress walking ahead of her.

"Grandmother!" Usagi yelled

The woman turned around and smiled, "Usagi my love, how are you?"

A month after Usagi sealed Metalia she took a trip to the Moon, and she was in the library fixing the books when she walked in.

FLASHBACK

 _Even though the Moon Palace was put together, some of the rooms were still a mess ,and one of them included the vast library. Usagi spent many days just trying to put all the books back on the shelf. While she was putting them away, she spotted something bright in the corner of her eye. Usagi turned and saw a woman_ _with long silver-white hair that reached her lower back, she wore a glowing white tunic that flowed at her feet and she had beautiful blue eyes and had silver crescent moon on her forehead._

" _Who are you?" Usagi asked 'She looks just like Queen Serenity but she can't be'_

" _I should ask you the same thing" the woman responded_

" _This palace belongs to me, so you should answer me" Usagi said proudly_

" _First of all this palace belongs to me and my daughter. So this palace belongs to me"_

" _Daughter?" Usagi gasped "Could it be that you're Queen Serenity mother?"_

" _How do you know my daughter?" The woman asked_

" _Because Queen Serenity was my mother"_

 _The woman gasped, "Little Serenity? Is that you?"_

" _Well I'm not little anymore but yeah" she smiled_

 _The woman smiled, "I can't believe this, can I hug you?" Usagi nodded, and the woman moved towards her and hugged her._

" _Um I guess that makes you my grandmother?"_

 _The woman pulled slightly away, "Yes it does, dear. I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you since you were a baby and also you had white hair" said as she touched Usagi cheek._

" _Oh yeah" she said then she looked at the woman, "Um can I ask for your name?"_

" _Oh of course, my name is Selene"_

 _Usagi gasped, "Selene? As in goddess of moon, Selene?"_

 _Selene giggled, "The one and the same"_

" _No way, my grandmother is a goddess?!" Usagi then stopped for a second, "Actually now thinking about it, it make sense"_

 _Selene laughed, "I thought you were dead, where have you been?"_

" _I have been on Earth"_

" _Earth?"_

" _Yes after the destruction of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity she sent me, the Senshi, Endymion, Luna and Artemis to be reincarnated again on Earth" She looked at Selene, "You didn't know?"_

 _Selene shooked her head, "I had no idea, I don't live in this world, I live in another dimension with the other gods and goddess. The last time I came here was when we had a funeral for your father"_

" _My father?" Usagi asked quietly_

" _Time is very different between the dimensions but for some reason now, this world and my world time is very similar. Anyways, I had forgot about the time difference and when I did, 10 years had passed. So when I came back everything was destroyed and Serenity was already dead and you were gone so I assumed the worst. I was devastated so I left and when I came back the Kingdom was put together again."_

 _Usagi nodded, "I'll explain everything." She pulled Selene to a seat by the window and the two of them sat together. Usagi told her about her trips to Earth, falling in love with Endymion, Metalia rising and how Beryl was controlled by Metalia and her power and how she took over the minds of the people of Earth leading them to destroy the Kingdom. Usagi also told Selene of how Endymion died protecting her and she killed herself in grief; Queen Serenity then used the power of the Silver Crystal to seal Metalia and had everyone to be reincarnated._

" _I can't believe this" Selene said sadly "I should have been here, after your father died, I should have stayed with her and maybe if I had she would still be alive."_

" _It's not your fault, Grandmother. We all have our responsibilities and I think it was your duties as a goddess that kept you away and I don't blame you for that."_

 _Selene smiled, "Thank you Serenity"_

" _Actually my name now is Usagi. It's kinda easier since both me and Queen Serenity have the same name"_

 _Selene smiled, "What is your full name?"_

" _Usagi Tsukino"_

 _Selene laughed, "Rabbit of the Moon"_

 _Usagi giggled, "Yeah my parents has an interesting sense of humor"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

That was two years ago and they're closer than ever and Usagi feels as if she can tell Selene anything. Usagi caught up to her and hugged her, "I could be better" she sighed

Selene looked at Usagi with concern, "What happened, dear?" Usagi sighed and told Selene everything that occurred hours before. After Usagi was finished, Selene clenched her fist. "How dare they?! How dare they say such things about you?! When I get my hands on them I-"

"Grandmother please don't" Usagi said softly and most of Selene anger subsided.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just that they are people who are supposed to care about you, not talk badly about you behind your back"

"Yeah I know" Usagi said sadly as she looked down.

Selene looked at her, "Usagi I have been thinking about this for a while now, and I think that maybe you should come and live with me."

Usagi looked up at her, "Are you serious, Grandmother?"

Selene smiled, "I'm absolutely serious, my dear."

Usagi looked away, to be honest, she has been thinking of going away for school but know her friends would never let that happen and she couldn't think of a way to convince her parents to let her go. "I don't think I can just leave like that, Grandmother. I have to tell my parents, the senshi, Mamoru."

"I could care less about what the Senshi and Mamoru thinks, if you haven't stopped me, I would have made them feel the full wrath of a goddess."

"Okay what about my parents?"

"Oh let me take care of that sweetie. So does that mean you will go with me?"

Usagi thought about it for a moment. Honestly she isn't sure if she can continue putting a fake smile knowing how they felt about her and even though she has the Outer Senshi, she's surrounded by the Inners and Mamoru almost every day. 'Maybe if I go with Grandmother, they'll miss me so much that they will be sorry that they ever said hurtful things to me'

Usagi smiled, "Yes, Grandmother I will"

Selene smiled and hugged Usagi, "You made the right choice, my dear. Now go home and sleep, you have school tomorrow"

Usagi sighed, "Oh right"

"Good night Usagi and don't worry, everything will be okay"

Usagi smiled, "Thank you Grandmother and good night"

* * *

AN: Oooo, Usagi's leaving? I wonder how the senshi will feel when they hear this. Anyways till next time, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

By the way this story has no connection to other of my stories.

Thank you to everyone who posted a comment and followed/favorited this story. I didn't expect fast responses, and it's really encouraging to me. I will continue writing this story as well as my other stories I just have a lot to do.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, Usagi woke up early and turned off her alarm before it even made a sound. Since her conversation with her Grandmother last night, she was a little excited. She hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom; after brushing and showering she walked back in her room and placed on her uniform and walked downstairs and saw her mother in kitchen.

"Good morning, Okaa-san"

Ikuko turned her head, "Oh, good morning, Usagi. I didn't expect you up so early, is something going on today?"

Usagi smiled, "Not really, Okaa-san."

"Hm, okay. Breakfast is almost done"

"Okay."

Moments later, her father Kenji and brother, Shingo came downstairs and gasped when they saw Usagi downstairs.

"Is the world ending today?" Shingo asked

"Shingo, be nice to your sister" Ikuko said while entering the dining room and placing the food on the table. Once she was done, she sat down next to Usagi.

After Usagi placed the food on the table, she took her time eating and after 15 minutes, she took her plate to the kitchen, picked up her bag, placed on her shoes, "I'm leaving"

"Wait Usagi don't forget your lunch" Ikuko said passing Usagi her bento.

"Oh thank you Okaa-san"

"No problem" she smiled, "Have a good day at school"

"Okay" Usagi opened the door and left to go to school. Usagi took her time, walking around since she had time to be at school. She spotted Ami, Rei and Makoto waiting at the usual spot they meet each other.

After what happened with Galaxia and Chaos, Rei switched schools and started going to their school. It was cool at first since she was also in her class but then started Rei nagged at her more for being late and failing her tests. Usagi decided to not go to them since she still couldn't forgive what they said. She crossed the street and managed to pass them without them noticing. 'They probably won't since they think I'll be late but not today' Usagi thought

She entered the school and after changing her shoes she walked into her classroom where she saw Naru.

"Usagi, you're here 20 minutes early?" Naru asked "Is the world ending?" she asked looking outside the window.

"That's mean, Naru" Usagi said

"I'm kidding Usagi. I'm your friend you know I would never say anything bad about you"

'If only the others were like that' Usagi thought sadly "I'm glad I have a friend like you"

Naru smiled and Usagi walked over to her seat; 10 minutes later, Rei, Makoto, and Minako walked in the room. "Eh? Usagi you're early?" Minako asked

"Is the world ending?" Rei asked looking outside the window.

"I said the same thing" Naru replied "Usagi been here for at least 20 minutes"

"No way" Rei said

"How come you didn't meet at our spot?" Makoto asked

"Oh, my dad wanted to drop me at school" Usagi lied

"Oh okay" Makoto said not really convinced. 'But what reason would she have to lie?' she thought

Ms. Haruna walked into the classroom, "Minna, let's start homeroom" and everyone walked to their seats.

Usagi then placed her hand on her chin, 'I wonder how Grandmother going to convince Okaa-san and Otou-san.'

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tsukino home…

Ikuko was vacuuming the living room while Kenji was sipping coffee, reading his paper, seconds later the doorbell rang. Ikuko turned off the vacuum and walked to answer the door.

She opened the door and saw a woman with shoulder-length blond hair, her bangs were parted in the middle. She had striking green eyes and gorgeous tanned skin. She wore a black suit pants with a mid-v black top underneath the jacket, around her neck was an amulet that held the crescent moon. On her shoulder she carried a black bag, "Hello, are you Ikuko Tsukino?" the woman asked

"Yes I am" Ikuko asked

"Hi, I am Selena White and I am here to talk to you about your daughter, Usagi Tsukino."

Ikuko eyes widened, "Did something happen to my daughter?"

"Well not yet" Selena smiled "May I come inside, so we can talk?"

Ikuko thought for moment, then nodded and led Selena to the living room, "Kenji, this is Selena White, she wants to talk to us about Usagi"

"Did something happen to her?" Kenji asked suddenly standing up

"Not yet" Selena smiled "Please sit down" Ikuko and Kenji sat on the couch while Selena sat beside them. "I am the Headmistress of a school called White Millennium Academy; it's in Los Angelos, USA."

"Oh my, is it normal for a Headmistress to come and scout for students, especially in another country?" Ikuko asked

"Well it is for certain potential students and depending on your decision it will be completely worth it." Selena smiled

"Well I must say you speak perfect Japanese" Ikuko noticed

"Oh thank you, most of our students come from different countries, so our staff is fluent in these languages and we also offer English classes to international students."

"So, you want Usagi to go to school there?" Kenji asked

"Yes I do"

"May I ask why? I don't mean to seem like I'm insulting my daughter but she's an average student" Kenji said

"That's merely because she hasn't reached her full potential. Although Japanese schools are amazing, we feel Usagi may be quite an exordaniry student under our guidance" Selena responded. Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other, "Here is our brochure and I can also show you our website." She pulled out two pamphlets out of her bag and gave one to each parent.

They opened it up and started reading it, and Ikuko gasped, "Kenji look, students leaving the academy graduate with not only a High School diploma but also an Associates."

"Yes and if you will allow Usagi to stay longer she can also get her Bachelor and Masters." Selena suggested

"But that's another four to six years" Kenji said

"Not necessarily, in this academy if Usagi applies full-time she will get it in two years after finishing her High School and Associates level" Selena answered

Kenji gasped, "Oh wow that's amazing. But I'm sure the cost are outstanding for this type of school."

"Actually, Usagi is eligible to go to the academy with a full funded scholarship."

"That's amazing, Kenji isn't that amazing" Ikuko said

"Yes it is, it's practically unbelievable" Kenji said

"It does but as I said, Usagi has the potential to be an excellent student and that's the type of student we want in our school." Selene smiled

"Really?" Ikuko asked, "So you don't scout already outstanding students?"

"No we don't"

"Well that's the first time I've heard of a school that doesn't accept smart students" Kenji said

"It is but our programs are geared to below average to average students, who the school system has left behind because the school feel like it's too late for them to do well."

"I see"

"So what do you say?" Selena asked

Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other, "Kenji I think we should do it, Usagi might do better in a new environment."

Kenji thought for a second, "Hm, alright."

Selena smiled, "You've made an excellent choice, Tsukino-san. Here are the applications." She said while passing them the papers. Ikuko and Kenji started filling out the forms and when they were done, they passed everything back to her.

"So what now?" Ikuko asked

"Now I will fax these papers back to the academy and a package will be sent here within the week with instructions on everything and hopefully answer any questions. Here is my card if you want to talk about anything else, and other than that you can go on the academy website for anything."

"Wait I have a question" Kenji said

"Yes?" Selena asked

"Can we come with Usagi on her first day at the Academy?" Kenji asked

Selena smiled, "Of course you can. Any other questions?"

Kenji and Ikuko looked at each other "No at the moment I believe that's all. Thank you so much" Ikuko smiled

"You're welcome" Selena smiled back, "Have a nice day and I can't wait till I personally meet Usagi-san"

Selena picked up her bag and left the house, after walking for a few minutes she turned in an alley. Instantly she changed into her original form and rubbed the back of her white hair, "That was simple" Selene smiled. "I bet Usagi going to be so happy when she finds out" Selene said then she teleported back to the Moon.

* * *

AN: Reviews please. I hope you guys like this story. Till next time, ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

By the way this story has no connection to other of my stories.

Okay I have to ask, is this story plot really so unoriginal that people have to comment on the fact that they are tired of these types of stories? I mean I know I wrote that I accept all types of comments but still a girl has her limits. I'm starting to get not only hurt but kinda offended. Was I wrong to write my version of Usagi being betrayed? Whatever let's just continue on with the story.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

* * *

Chapter 4

Usagi was overjoyed when she finally made it home; Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto gave her no choice but to sit with them during lunch and it was unbearable for her. How can she pretend to happy when she knows their true feelings about her? Once the final bell rang, Usagi raced out of the classroom and somehow avoided being seen by Mamoru, Luna and Artemis who usually waited by the gate for them. As she about to unlock the front door she heard a voice behind her.

"Usagi?" Minako asked

She turned around and saw Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna, Artemis and Mamoru standing by her gate. 'How did they know I was here and how did they get here so fast?' "What's up guys?"

"Well you disappeared after the bell rang and we wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself in trouble" Rei said

'Do they seriously think I purposely get myself in trouble?' then a car parked in front of Usagi gate and Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru stepped out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mamoru asked

"We wanted to see Koneko, is that that a problem?" Haruka asked

Mamoru shrugged and Usagi thought it made Haruka a little angry, "Usagi why did run home so quickly?" Luna asked

"It better not be because of some new show" Rei frowned

Usagi frowned back, 'Did they really think that low of her?'

"Rei I'm sure Usagi wouldn't leave school just a TV show" Michiru frowned

Usagi smiled, "Michiru's right it wasn't because of anything like that, my parents texted and said they need me to come home as soon as possible" 'Oo, good lie brain'

Just as Rei was going to say something, the front door opened and Usagi turned to see it was Ikuko, "Oh minna-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well Usagi disappeared after class and we were wondering where she went. We didn't realize it was because you texted her" Makoto explained

Usagi looked at her mom face and she looked a little confused, 'Oh crap' Ikuko then looked at Usagi and smiled, "Oh good you got your father's text. I totally forgot that he messaged you earlier today" Usagi was dumbfounded, 'Otou-san actually texted me?' "Anyway minna you can come in if you like, since this news concerns you as well." Ikuko said while walking back inside.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged; once they walked inside they removed their shoes and walked into the living room where Kenji was sitting. They all sat or stood around the large three seated couch where Kenji, Ikuko and Usagi were sitting.

"So what's going on and why does this affect everyone else as well?" Usagi asked

"Earlier today a woman named, Selena White, came to our home and told us that she wants you to go to school in Los Angelos!" Ikuko said excitedly

"In Los Angelos?!" Everyone yelled

'Selena White? Really, Grandmother?' Usagi thought, "You mean I'm leaving to go to school in America?" Usagi asked

"As soon as we get our package, you will" Kenji replied

"Wait just because this woman wants Usagi, you're immediately sending her away? Do you even know why she wants Usagi?" Mamoru asked

"Trust me, in the beginning I was suspicious as well but everything about the woman is genuine and she's even letting us come with Usagi to check out the academy."

"What's the name of this academy?" Ami asked while taking out her laptop

"White Millennium Academy" Ikuko responded

Usagi sighed, 'What in the world, White Millennium Academy? Are you being serious Grandmother? Are you trying to make them suspicious or what?!' Usagi thought.

"What does it say Ami?" Minako asked

"It's a very prestigious school, has a lot of great reviews from both parents and students. Students' who graduate have a high GPA average; it looks a really great school." Ami said

"If the school is as great as you say, Ami-cha00n, wouldn't you have been scouted as well?" Rei asked

"No Ami wouldn't have" Ikuko said

"What do you mean?" Ami asked

"Selena-san said they don't accept students with outstanding grades"

"Why not? That sounds very strange for a school not to do that"

"Oh she said something about the purpose of that but I completely forgot what it was. Do you remember Kenji?" Ikuko asked

"Nope I was too busy reading the brochure." Kenji replied

"Does the woman work for the school?" Minako asked

"Of course she does, she wouldn't be going to around scouting people if she wasn't" Rei replied making Minako frown.

"Rei right and she was also the Headmistress for the academy" Ikuko added

"Is it normal for a Headmistress to scout new student?" Hotaru asked

"I asked the same thing and apparently she does, especially if she really wants the student to come"

"So I'm already accepted in the school?" Usagi asked

"Well I guess you were already on their list but after your father and I filled out the application, you were automatically in as a student" Ikuko replied "And the best part is that you might have a full funded scholarship" she squealed

Usagi knew she had to say something or else the others might ask questions about it later, "Did you ever think about how I feel about this?"

"Usagi, your father and I feel this is best for you. Going to this school may be a good thing for you. I know you want to graduate and be with your friends but, no offence minna, but I think they are keeping you from realizing your true potential."

Everyone was taken back and Usagi felt a smile trying to form but she had to play being serious; Kenji then looked at his watch, "Ikuko we better go if we want to make it to Shingo's baseball game" he said as he stood up, Ikuko nodded and stood up to removed her apron.

"Usagi please think about what I said. Minna I sorry if I offended you; have a nice day" Ikuko smiled as she left the room following Kenji to the car.

Once they felt as if they were alone, Rei looked at Usagi, "I can't believe your mother said that"

"Yeah neither can I" Usagi said in a monotone voice.

"I just can't believe they're actually sending you away Usagi." Makoto sighed

"Yeah" Ami said "It's not right"

Usagi had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, 'I can't believe I'm hearing this from the same people who called me, immature and lazy.'

"You guys were quiet" Mamoru said to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna

"That's because we were too shocked by the news, besides even if we did say something, there's nothing we could say that can change their minds" Michiru replied

"If this academy is really genuine then I think Usagi should go" Haruka stated

"You can't be serious!" Mamoru exclaimed

"I am!"

"Usagi can't go by herself to another country, she can get kidnapped or attack. Who's going to save her if we don't know what's going on?!" Mamoru yelled and his words annoyed Usagi

"Did you forget the fact that Usagi saved us and the world countless times, without our help, so I'm sure she can manage just fine"

"Seriously? I couldn't even get on a plane without being attack! What if the same thing happens to Usagi?!"

"Mamoru right, an enemy can attack Usagi at any time, and if she leaves, she will be by herself and she can't fight alone." Makoto added

Usagi got even more annoyed, "Whether we like it or not, my parents are going to send me to L.A. I think we should start making plans just in case there is an enemy attack." Usagi suggested

Everyone turned and looked at Usagi surprised, "That's actually a good idea, Usagi" Luna said. After an hour of discussing, the Senshi finalized a plan for future attacks, and everyone got up to leave and Mamoru was the last to go.

"Usako, maybe there's some way to convince your parents to let you stay" Mamoru said

"Perhaps Mamoru, I'll try to talk to my parents again" Usagi replied,

"Good night, Usako"

"Good night, Mamoru" Usagi said then she turned back inside and closed the door.

Mamoru walked towards the group until he stopped and realized something, 'Wait did she just call me 'Mamoru'? She always called me 'Mamo-chan'. Maybe I misheard her'

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Rei asked

Mamoru turned back to Usagi house, and then looked back at Rei, "It's nothing, let's go home"

Usagi walked back into the living room and cleaned up the leftover cups. While washing the dishes she heard a noise behind her, turning her head she saw her grandmother. "Well, well, well, isn't it Selena White" she smiled

Selene sighed, "Don't start Usagi"

Usagi placed the final cup in the drying rack and turned around leaning on the sink and wiping her hands on a towel, "Of course not, the last thing I want to do is fight with the Headmistress of White Millennium Academy" she giggled

"Oh alright! I get it, they were horrible names"

"Horrible doesn't begin to describe it" Usagi laughed

"Whatever, your family and friends believed it and that's more important"

Once Usagi got the giggles out her she asked "Grandmother, I thought I was going to live with you in the other dimension. Where did this plan to go to another school come from?"

"I was going to do that but there were a few complications that I had forgot about"

"Complications? Grandmother what do you mean?" Usagi asked getting a little concerned

"Don't worry love it's nothing you have to worry about right now. Anyways its better this way, your parents don't have to worry about your academic life, and they know where you are."

"Hmm, I guess that sounds okay" Usagi sighed, "So what now?"

"I plan on sending the school package by tomorrow."

"So quick? You don't think my parents will be suspicious that a package from America arrived so quickly in Japan?"

"Alright it will arrive the day after tomorrow"

"You mean Thursday?"

"Yes, child"

Usagi nodded her head, "Alright, so what about my parents? I doubt that White Millennium Academy actually exist so how are they going to see this wonderful academy?" she asked while crossing her arms

Selene smiled, "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Of course not, it's not everyday people have a grandmother who's a goddess" Usagi giggled

"Don't forget your father and grandfather, but that's a story for another time" Selene said waving her hands

Usagi mouth dropped, "No way, you can't just drop a bomb like that and not explain!"

"Maybe later love, I have so much to do. Ta-ta" Selene said as she disappeared

"Grandmother!"

* * *

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this story, please write reviews. Till next time, ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

By the way this story has no connection to other of my stories.

Thank you for all the encouragement and comments they are really helpful. Also to guest reader (SS) although I see and understand your point of view; I did not approve of your recent comment due to fact that the last part attacks an author that I respect and consider as a friend. I am not sure if you were kidding but the last thing I want is for readers and authors fight with one another.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

* * *

Chapter 5

On Thursday, Ikuko and Kenji were sitting on the couch when they went through the package. The package that included the college catalog, a checklist for what to bring to the academy, orientation and advisement schedules, a paper stating that Usagi received the full-funded scholarship, the academy's academic policies and procedures and four airplane tickets for the following Wednesday at 10pm and a letter stating that Usagi had to be at the school at least by Thursday.

"Oh my I didn't realize they would want Usagi to be at the school so soon" Ikuko said sadly

"Well it's still early in the fall term; it makes sense that they would want her soon." Kenji respond

Ikuko stood up, "Yes but now thinking about it, we're sending Usagi to another school, in another country for four years. That's four years of birthdays, Christmas, and New Year that Usagi won't be able to come home. Maybe we thought too quickly about this, Kenji"

"Ikuko, don't we want the best for Usagi?" Kenji started and Ikuko nodded, "Then this school is probably what Usagi needs and you said it yourself that it could be her friends that's keeping her from reaching her full potential."

"Yes but that's before I realized they would take her so soon" Ikuko sobbed

"Ikuko…" Kenji said as he stood up and rubbed his wife's shoulders

Usagi, who listening in the doorway, walked in, "Okaa-san, this is for the best"

Ikuko looked up at her, "But Usagi, aren't you sad to go?"

"I was but after reading more about the school and thinking about what you and Otou-san said, I realized that maybe this is what I needed"

Ikuko looked at Usagi with amazement and smiled, "Alright sweetie" and the three of them looked through all the papers.

The next day, Kenji went to Usagi school to fill out the papers to transfer her to the academy. By the end of the day, word spread throughout Juuban Municipal High about Usagi transferring to another school. Naru cried the moment she heard, making Usagi feel a little guilty about leaving her friend. Ms. Haruna also cried which surprised Usagi since she had no idea the teacher actually liked her; even people whom she probably a short conversation with seemed sad by her leaving. 'I didn't realize how many people would be sad about me transferring' she thought.

During the weekend, only Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru came to her house and helped with packing. Since the Inners, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis were against her leaving they decided not to help her. They were in her room folding clothes;

"They aren't being good friends" Hotaru huffed

"No they aren't, they should be here supporting you Usagi" Setsuna said

Usagi sighed, "Leave them be, if they don't want to help then that's their choice."

"You're taking this very well, Usagi" Michiru noticed

"After hearing what they all thought about me, I decided not to worry about them anymore. If they were my true friends they would come out and say it to me and talk about me behind my back." Usagi said crossing her arms. "True friends wouldn't care about other faults; they would help make each other stronger."

"Oh Usagi, you've grown so much" Setsuna said

"I guess but I still have those bad traits" Usagi frowned

"Like you said Usagi, if they were really our friends, they wouldn't have cared. We don't" Haruka said putting her arm on Usagi shoulder

"And I'm forever grateful for having friends like you" Usagi smiled. "I'm going to miss you guys" she said with tears in her eyes

"We're going to miss you too Usagi" Michiru said and she, Setsuna, and Hotaru walked over and together the four Outers hugged their moon princess. After an hour and a half, they finished packing everything in Usagi room, only leaving clothes for her till her flight on Wednesday.

On Tuesday, a truck came to take all of Usagi belongings and a few of her luggage's to take to the Academy and that left her with a bag to take with her on Wednesday.

Wednesday finally came and she had to be at the airport before 10pm since L.A was 17 hours behind. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were with Usagi, her parents and Shingo; just starting to say their goodbyes when the Inners, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis arrived.

"Oh wow guys, you made it just in time" Ikuko smiled "And it's great you bought Luna and Artemis here as well"

"Well we didn't want Usagi to leave without saying goodbye" Rei said

Usagi thought for a second, 'Isn't it you saying goodbye to me?' "Well I'm glad you guys came" she smiled

"Yeah us too" Mamoru said moving closer to Usagi, "How long are going to be in America? I don't believe we heard that part"

"Usagi will be gone for four years" Shingo responded "Wow four years without Usagi"

"Shingo will you miss your Onee-chan?" Ikuko asked sadly

"Probably, I don't know it hasn't really hit me yet" he replied looking down with his hands in his pockets

"Aww sweetie" Ikuko said pulling Shingo closer to her, "Usagi, we're going to go ahead okay. Bye everyone" Ikuko waved and Kenji and Shingo waved back as well.

"Wait a minute, did Shingo say four years?" Mamoru asked shocked and the rest of the Inners, Luna and Artemis looked shocked as well. Usagi nodded and Mamoru touched Usagi shoulders "I didn't know it was going to be that long"

"Usagi, why didn't you say anything?" Rei asked

"You would've known if you had visited during the week and weekend" Haruka said

"I don't think you should go Usagi, four years is too long. What if something happens?"

Usagi pulled away from Mamoru, "Mamoru, we made plans for if anything does happens. Plus it's kinda too late to do anything now, my parents are waiting for me and the academy already has all my information and is expecting me."

"So you're abandoning your position?" Rei asked crossing her arms

Usagi eyes widened, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Rei that was uncalled for" Setsuna said "Usagi would never abandon us"

Usagi clenched his fist but took a deep breathe, "You can think what you want, but those who are really my friends will know I will never abandon them." she scoffed. 'Who's being immature now?' she thought, Usagi then turned around to the four Outers, and pulled them into a hug and whispered to them, "Promise me that you guys will watch over them and the city? To be honest I don't think this city will last long in their hands."

"We promise" the Outers said in union

"You can trust us" Hotaru said and the three Outers nodded

"I know I can" Usagi smiled

She walked towards the escalator and looked back at everyone, 'So much for leaving on good terms' she thought, she waved and walked on the escalator, she instantly found her family since the terminal they needed to be was close by. After 20 minutes the announcer called for Tsukino family. The four were confused but went to where they went to the lady at the desk, who asked them to follow her. They followed the lady who led them to an exit door which led private jet that was near.

"Um excuse me" Kenji asked, "But are we going on that jet?"

"You are the Tsukino family, right?" the lady asked

"Yes"

"Then yes you are going on the jet"

"But what about our bags?" Ikuko asked

"Your bags are already inside the jet" the lady answered

"And it will take us to Los Angelos?" Shingo asked

The lady smiled, "Yes it will, White Millennium Academy has provided it for you"

"Wow Usagi your school must be amazingly rich" Shingo replied

Usagi laughed, "It probably is" 'Oi, Grandmother, aren't you going a little too far?'

The four of them walked inside the jet and were in awe over the beauty of it. In the back was a long couch against the side of the plane while on the opposite side was two seats facing each other with a table between them behind the two seater was four seats that faced with each other and a table between them. Usagi and Shingo moved in the four-seater and sat opposite sides of each other while Ikuko and Kenji sat in the two seats facing each other. Two women came from the back and greeted the family.

"Hello" said a dark skinned woman with reddish-black streaks in her hair, "My name is Cynthia"

The other woman had tan-skin with blonde hair, "And my name is Phoebe and we will be your flight attendants for your trip to Los Angelos."

At that moment, there was a ding before a man's voice was heard, "Hello Tsukino family, this is your captain speaking, it will be a while before we reach our destination in Los Angelos, it will take a 12 hours and 10 minutes to get there but we promise to get you there safely. Please don't forget to fasten your seat belts."

The four fasten their seat belt and the lights turned off while the side lights stayed on. Ikuko and Kenji were having their own conversation and Shingo took out his DS and started to play on it. The jet started to move and soon it was up in the air. Usagi took a deep breathe, 'I wonder how Grandmother is going to pull this off since White Millennium Academy doesn't exist. It going to be very interesting'

"Don't worry Usagi-sama, your Grandmother has everything under control" Cynthia whispered from behind

Usagi turned and looked at the woman "How did you-"

Cynthia smiled, "We are all your Grandmother servants"

"We?" Usagi whispered "You mean everyone on this jet works for my Grandmother?"

Cynthia nodded, "Yes in order to make sure the plan goes her way, she sent us"

"Okay but what about the school?"

"What about it?"

Usagi gave Cynthia a look, "Well it doesn't exist so how is she going to trick my family" she whispered

This time Cynthia gave Usagi a look, "What are you talking about? White Millennium Academy does exist"

Usagi eyes widened, "But, but-"

"It's the name right?" Cynthia began and Usagi nodded, "I know it sounds fake but trust me, it's a real academy"

"Why didn't Grandmother tell me that when I asked her?" Usagi whispered harshly

"She most likely was trying to trick you" Cynthia giggled

Usagi shook her fist, "Grandmother…" she muttered

Shingo looked up from his game, "Usagi what are you doing?"

"Contemplating on murder" she muttered

"What?"

"I mean I'm thinking about school"

"While shaking your fist?" Shingo asked unconvinced

"Oi, when did you get so noisy?"

"When did you become so secretive?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes, "Well played little brother"

Shingo rolled his eyes and returned to his game and Usagi turned back to Cynthia who was smiling, "You should get your sleep, Usagi. It will be a while till we reach L.A"

Usagi sighed, "Fine" Cynthia left and came back with a pillow and blanket. Usagi thanked her than placed the pillow against the window and covered up with the black while placing her legs on the chair beside her. After a couple of minutes Usagi was asleep and within the next hour the rest of the Tsukino's fell asleep as well.

* * *

AN: Hope you all are enjoying this story, please write a review. Till next time ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Thanks to everyone who has encouraging me through this story, I love your support and also your comments.

To SS, if you have been reading this story you would know that Usagi parents were suspicious of Selene, they questioned her program and even Ami checked them out. They even asked to go with Usagi to L.A and also questioned if they should really send her away in the previous chapter. As I said before I understand your point to the fact that this plot has been done numerous times however if this plot bothers you so much then don't read at all. Although I like all comments, yours has not been helpful to me as a writer in any way. Could the reason why you comment as a guest reader because you can comment and the writer has no choice but to speak to you publicly? Also this will be the last time I speak to you publicly if you have any issues you can speak to me about do through PM.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

* * *

Chapter 6

"Usagi-sama, wake up" Cynthia said

Usagi blinked a couple of time and yawned, "What's going on?" she asked

"We are about to land soon" she said

"Oh thank you" Usagi said while rubbing her eyes, Cynthia smiled and then moved to the back of the plane.

"How could you sleep for an entire 12 hours?" Shingo asked

"Well, I would have slept longer if I wasn't awakened" Usagi smiled

"We've all been up for almost 4 hours" Shingo added

"You should have slept longer" Usagi said and Shingo rolled his eyes while taking a sip of water.

The P.A system dinged, and the Phoebe spoke, "Tsukino family, we are about to land in Los Angelos. Once we land, a car will be waiting to pick you up and bring your hotel room. The time is now 5:00 am Wednesday September 24. We should be on the ground by 5:20 am. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Wait, its Wednesday morning? Wasn't it Wednesday night when we left Japan?" Shingo asked

Kenji stood up and answered, "Los Angelo's time is 17 hours behind us. So right now in Japan it's Thursday and it's 10 am"

"Whoa, creepy and very confusing"

"Hold on he said, hotel room. Does that mean we'll be staying at a hotel?" Ikuko asked pulling Kenji down

Shingo stood up, turned around and smiled "I hope so that would be so cool"

Kenji called one of the attendants and Phoebe walked out, "Is everything okay Tsukino-san?"

"Um the pilot said we'll be going to a hotel?"

"Oh you weren't told?" Phoebe asked and Kenji shooked his head 'no' "Oh I'm sorry but yes you will be going to the hotel just to put your stuff away and rest for a little while. Then between 9 and 10 am a car will take you to the Academy where either the assistant or the Headmistress will meet you in front."

Kenji still looked at little confused, "I thought we weren't going to see them till tomorrow?"

"My goodness, they must have messed up the paperwork. I am very sorry Tsukino-san, the paper should have been more informative; later today you will be going on tour around the campus of the Academy and tomorrow Usagi-san will start registering for her classes."

"Oh I see, thank you" Kenji replied

Phoebe smiled, "You're very welcome. Once we land I will inform the Academy of this mistake"

"Thank you so much" Ikuko added

"It's no problem at all" she smiled and walked back to where she was.

Ten minutes later the plane started to descend and Usagi and Shingo looked out the window since it was dawn there wasn't enough light to reveal the city of L.A. But the view was still spectacular.

The plane wheel touched the ground and slowly moved into a large hanger. After a few minutes the door opened and the Tsukino unbuckled their seatbelts and walked down the stairs. Phoebe and Cynthia stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Ikuko looked around "Where is the car?" she asked

Phoebe smiled, "Follow me" The family followed Phoebe as she walked around the plane and two black Sedans came into view. "You will the first car and this second car will have your luggages."

"Thank you" Ikuko smiled and the four walked to the first car. The driver, who was a tall tanned-skin man, walked out of his side and opened the door for them, Usagi and Shingo jumped in the back seats and Ikuko and Kenji sat in the middle row. Once everyone was in the car, the driver closed the door and entered back inside the car. After a couple of minutes the car started to drive out.

"I wonder how long it will take from here to the hotel" Shingo wondered

"Hopefully not too long, I don't think I can sit for too long in here" Usagi groaned

"That's your fault for sleeping for 12 hours!"

"And it was the best sleep I ever had" Usagi smiled, and Shingo could only shake his head.

After a half an hour the car stopped in front of the hotel and a light-skinned bellhop walked out, "Are you the Tsukino's?" he asked in English.

Ikuko was a little confused but Kenji walked in front, "Yes we are" he answered in English.

'Oh right, I forgot that Otou-san knows how to fluently speak English' Usagi thought

"Oh great" He smiled "Follow me to the front desk" he said as he turned and walked back inside the hotel.

Walking into the lobby of the hotel, the Tsukino's were blown away; the multiple windows and glass doors allowed a lot of light to enter into the lobby. Mirrors decorated the walls as well as beautiful artwork. They soon reached the marble front desk, where dark-skinned man greeted them, "Hello, welcome to the Peninsula Hotel. You are the Tsukino's, is that correct?"

"Yes" Kenji replied

"Alright, you are booked for the two-story Peninsula Villa for four days and three nights. You are here on the first floor, here is your key, enjoy the room and also call if you need anything. The man behind you will guide you to your rooms and your bags will be there shortly." The receptionist said

"Thank you, but um how many bedrooms are within the villa?" Kenji asked

"Oh I'm sorry, there are two bedrooms; one master bedroom and one room with two double beds" The receptionist answered

"Oh I see, thank you" Kenji smiled and he turned around and the same bellhop from before led them to the villa door.

"Here's your room, and I hope you enjoy your stay" he said then he walked away.

Kenji inserted the key and opened the door and once again they were blown away by the mere beauty of the villa.

"Wow it almost looks like a house." Shingo replied

"This truly is incredible" Kenji said looking around

They entered into the living room and saw the double door. Usagi opened and gasped, "We have own private patio and there's also a Jacuzzi here"

"Ooo, we have our own kitchen and dining room." Ikuko smiled

"How long are we staying here?" Shingo asked

"According the receptionist, we are reserved here for four days"

"Awesome"

"I can't believe the Academy is paying for all of this, it must be quite expensive" Ikuko said

"All the more reason to enjoy ourselves" Kenji smiled.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door, Usagi walked over and opened it and in front was the cart with all of their luggages. Usagi backed up to allow them to bring the cart in. The driver of the cart took all the luggages off the cart and started piling them in the living room. After he was all done he took the cart and left the room.

"Okay now that we have all of our stuff, let's shower and rest a little while we wait for the car to arrive" Ikuko suggested "Kenji do you know how many beds there are here?"

"The man said there are two bedrooms, one master bedroom and one room with two double beds. Also each room has its own bathroom." Kenji responded

"So wait me and Usagi are going to have to share a room?" Shingo asked

"For the moment you will, once the car comes to drop us at the Academy, I believe Usagi will mostly likely take her stuff there and she will be staying at the Academy as well."

"Awesome I have my room!" Shingo cheered

"You always did, but for right now share the room with Usagi" Kenji said

"Alright fine"

Shingo walked into the living room to get his luggage, and then went up the stairs; Ikuko followed after him with her luggage. Usagi found her bag, opened it and took out her clothes and shoes for the day. After placing everything back in her bag she went upstairs and found her parents master bedroom.

The bedroom was had a flat screen TV in the front of the king sized bed and a two seated tabled in front of the window that brightened the room once Ikuko opened the shades.

"Kaa-san is it okay if I use your bathroom?" Usagi asked

"Sure Usagi" Ikuko said while placing her luggage on the bed.

Usagi walked into the spacious marble bathroom and took a quick shower afterwards she dried herself and put on her clothes and lotion. After fixing her hair in her normal odangos style, she checked her appearance one more time and left the bathroom with her dirty clothes. She took out a plastic bag and placed her dirty clothes inside of it and placed it one of the zippers in her bag.

While Usagi was fixing her luggage, Ikuko came downstairs looking refreshed after her shower. "Okay since we are already up, we might as well have some breakfast" she said

"But Okaa-san we haven't gone shopping for food yet." Usagi stated

"Oh right" Ikuko said and she thought for a second, "Then how about some room service?"

Usagi smiled, "Good idea" The two of them searched for a book for service and soon found it. The book also had a menu however it was in English. Although Usagi knew a few words in English she couldn't fully understand it and Ikuko was in the same position.

Thankfully Kenji came down the stairs and the two of them were relieved. Shingo followed and the four searched the menu and finally came a decision as to what to eat. Kenji placed the order and after 20 minutes a knock came at the door. Shingo opened seeing two light-skinned men with carts.

They brought in the carts and wished them a nice day before leaving. The family carried their plates and the orange juice to the dining table, after making the table they finally sat down and enjoyed their food. Ikuko asked for eggs benedict: Canadian bacon and asparagus, Kenji took ale-braised house-made corned beef hash, poached eggs, and mustard hollandaise, Shingo wanted buttermilk pancakes prepared with blueberries, and Usagi asked for two eggs scrambled with potatoes, bacon and toast.

After finishing their breakfast, Usagi and Shingo placed all the plates back on the carts and moved them outside for someone to take them. Then each member of the family went into different room relaxing for the moment, waiting to be notified about leaving for the academy.

* * *

AN: I know this was a very boring chapter and most likely unnecessary and I'm sorry for that but next scene is the introduction of the Academy so yay!. If you want the next chapter this week please place a comment. Anyways that's all for now, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Till next time ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Thank you for all of your reviews and encouragement guys and as promised here is the next chapter.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Ages:  
Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina (Minako) Aino, Makoto (Lita) Kino: 16  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 18  
Setsuna Meioh: 20  
Hotaru Tomoe: 11  
Mamoru Chiba: 19

* * *

Chapter 7

At 9:15, the phone rang and the Kenji answered it, it was the receptionist stating that a car was here for them. Kenji called for everyone. Usagi was already downstairs in the living room and went to get her bag. They all went into the lobby and there a valet pointed them to their car. It was the same car from before however it was a different man, this time he was very tanned and muscular and it was very noticeable under his suit.

"Hello my name is Anthony, I will be your driver" he said in English

Kenji smiled back, "Hello Anthony, I'm Kenji, this is my wife Ikuko, my son Shingo and my daughter Usagi" he said pointed to each person and they said hello back. "My family can't speak English fluently so I will be translating."

"Oh I also speak in Japanese if you would like" Anthony said in Japanese.

"That would be much better for us" Ikuko said and Anthony nodded.

He opened the trunk and placed Usagi bag inside of the car. They all got inside the car and the driver got in the front seat. A minute later the car moved out and went into the streets.

Looking out the window, Usagi saw the beautiful city of L.A; the tall palms trees, the vibrant colors and all the different people walking around. She smiled since this would be her new home.

After 20 minutes the car stopped and everyone stepped out of the car and gasped at the sight of the academy. A tall brown oval shaped building stood in front of them and a black-haired, dark skinned woman walked out through the glass doors with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello I am very sorry about not notifying you on everything, my name is Asteria and I am an assistant to the Headmistress." The woman smiled apologetically

"It is alright," Kenji said "I must say you speak excellent Japanese"

"Oh thank you, it's a requirement to know multiple languages"

"Ah yes, the Headmistress did say that to us" Ikuko replied

"Will we be meeting the Headmistress today?" Kenji asked

"Mostly likely not since right now she handling some matters" Asteria answered and everyone nodded. "Well I see you all met Anthony" she said pointing to him. "He will be your driver for the rest of your stay here and he will drive you to the airport on Saturday. Also he can take you anywhere you want while you're still here." She pulled out a card from her clipboard, "Here is his number, and you can call when you need him."

"Within reasonable time of course" Anthony said from behind them.

"Of course" Kenji smiled to Anthony

"Alright then, let's start with our tour" Asteria said and walked towards brown building. "This building here is the Administration office, students come in here for academic advisement, registering for classes, admission office, bursar, financial aid, and also it's the offices of the headmistress, myself, and other directors or deans."

They walked inside the building and looked around the lobby, it had a receptionist at the side with chairs around. There were two set of stairs that were also the side and through the center of the stairs was a long hallway.

Asteria pointed a board that on the wall by the entrance, "This board here is the directory, the first floor here has the financial and bursar offices as well as the offices of those working within those department. The second floor has the admission office, registrar office, and academic advisors. The third and fourth floor has the offices of the deans, directors and assistant directors and the fifth floor is for myself, and the headmistress. If you want to know who directly to go to just speak to the receptionist and they will help you. Any questions?" she asked looked around

"I don't believe so" Ikuko said "Usagi?"

Usagi looked at her mother and back at Asteria, "No questions"

"Okay moving to the next building" she said and walked back outside, "Now White Millennium Academy is a very large campus, we own at least 1200 acres of land and have over 30 buildings."

"Whoa do we have to walk everywhere?" Shingo asked

"No we will be taking the car to get around" Asteria smiled and as soon as the words came out of her mouth a large club car parked it in front of Asteria.

The driver was a skinny olive skinned man. The club car had three rows, the first had the driver and the other two was empty. The Tsukino family got inside; Usagi and Ikuko in the row behind the driver and Shingo and Kenji were behind the two of them. Asteria sat in the front with the driver and he drove off.

The family didn't really look around the land and only stared at the Administration office but beyond the building, they saw the beautiful campus. The office building was on a medium size hill and it overlooked the rest of the campus. As far as they could see, it was lot of green trees and few palm trees, the multicolored buildings stood beside them some of them shining in the sunlight. In the center of it all was large pond with different flowers surrounding it and geese swimming inside of it.

"It's beautiful" Usagi gasped

Asteria turned her head and smiled "I'm glad you think so Usagi-san."

"How come there aren't any students around?" Shingo asked

"Well the students are off this week and should return by Saturday or Sunday but I'm sure there are still student wandering around or probably inside their rooms or other buildings. Now let's continue with the tour"

* * *

After an hour and a half of touring around the campus, Usagi and her family were currently eating lunch at one of the many restaurants that Academy had. The Academy had a three pools, an expansive Library, buildings for each academic departments, such as the Music Building, Art Building, and the Science Building, etc. Each building was big and beautiful in their own way. Currently Usagi and her family was at the Student Center building and it had an arcade, a movie theater, and of course many different restaurants. They had everything from Italian to Japanese to fast food places. Usagi felt like she was in heaven.

After 30 minutes, Asteria came back, "How is everything?"

"Everything has been wonderful so far" Ikuko responded

"The tour, the food is better than I thought it would be." Kenji added

"That's great, once you're done we can go to the last place on our tour and that's the resident building." Asteria stated and walked away

After she said that the family soon finished their food and threw their garbage away and went in the same direction Asteria did. She was waiting for them by the entrance of the Student center and they all walked back and entered into the club car and drove off.

"There are two sets of Residence's, there the guy's residence which are over the other side of the campus and the female village are on this side." Asteria said

"Village?" Kenji asked

"I'm not sure why but one year the girls started calling their residences "The village" and it stayed that way ever since. Now there are five residence buildings: There's the Angel residence, the Star residence, the Solar residence, the Twilight residence and the Moon residence."

Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'This has Grandmother written all over it, I bet I'm placed in the Moon residence."

"Usagi-san" Asteria started "You will be living in the Moon residence"

'Oh Grandmother' Usagi sighed

"Your luggage is already in your room as well as your bag from the car and the rest of your belongings." Asteria added

"Do I have any roommates?" Usagi asked

"Yes, your room is similar to an apartment building so you have your own room but you have to share the bathroom"

"That's fine" Usagi smiled "How many roommates do I have?"

It's either two or three I'm not entirely sure, I'm sorry" Asteria said

"Its fine, I just hope I get along with them."

"Oh Usagi I'm sure you'll be fine" Ikuko said

"Yeah, you easily make friends with people so I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about" Kenji added

"Your parents are right Usagi, besides I'm sure that you will have a lot in common with them"

Usagi gave a confused look to Asteria but she gave a smile and faced the front. Two minutes later they reached the Village' three building stood beside each other while two buildings were at end of the 1st and 3rd building and were facing each other. Each building had seven floors and a couple of rooms had their own balconies.

"Wow now I know this school is rich" Shingo gasped

"So what? The movie theater and arcade didn't show that as well?" Usagi replied. Shingo turned his head to glare at Usagi but she purposefully turned the other way.

As they got closer, they saw a beautiful garden that stretch between the five buildings. However there was a pavement pathway that split the garden down the middle there was five wide pathways that led to each residence. The club car drove through the pathway and up to the Moon residence.

"Okay and this is where we conclude our tour and also where it time for everyone to say goodbye to each other" Asteria said getting out of the club car and everyone else followed out as well.

"Wait already?" Shingo asked

"Will the car bring us here to the Academy tomorrow?" Kenji asked

Asteria looked confused, "What for, may I ask?"

"To be Usagi to help her register for her class"

"Well, an advisor will help with that and makes sure she registers for the right, and also she has to unpack and get fitted for her uniform"

"So we can't see Usagi again after today?" Ikuko asked

"Well no it's up to you if what to say goodbye now. After all you are still here till Saturday morning. I'll give you some privacy" Asteria said and walked away

"As much as it pains me to say it, I think its best of we say our good byes now." Kenji started

Ikuko gasped, "Kenji how could you say that?"

"Well it's going to be much harder later, wouldn't it be better now?"

Ikuko looked sadly at Usagi, "So this is it? Four years without seeing from my baby?"

Usagi felt tears sting her eyes, "Kaa-san don't be like that, we can FaceTime, or Skype. I'll call every week."

"It's not the same" Ikuko cried

"Ikuko" Kenji started touching Ikuko shoulder, "It will be all right. We'll see our baby again but right now it's time for us to let go."

Ikuko sniffed, "Okay but is it too much to ask for a hug?" she asked

Usagi laughed sadly, "Of course not, Kaa-san" Ikuko and Usagi embraced each other, Kenji smiled and joined in their hug and Shingo in the hug as well.

"We're going to miss you so much"

"I'm miss you guys too" Usagi replied "Even you Shingo" she said rubbing his head

"Well of course you are" Shingo huffed "I'm going to miss you Usagi" he muttered

"Aww Shingo" Usagi said pulled him into her tight embrace

"Oi you're suffocating me!"

"Opps sorry" Usagi apologized while releasing Shingo who fell to the ground.

"Study hard, do well and if anything happens, you can always come home" Kenji smiled

"I know and I will Tou-san" Usagi answered

"Okay time for us to get back and for you to start your new journey" Kenji said and he, Ikuko and Shingo walked back into the club car.

Asteria walked up to Usagi, "I was about to forgot to give this to you" she said handing Usagi ear pieces.

"Wireless headphones?" Usagi asked

"Kinda, it's called Pilot, it translates languages between people so until you are able to speak English, this should be able to help you."

"Oh wow, this is so cool. So how does it work?" Usagi asked as she placed Pilot in her ears.

"Well it works when you have the app so here is your new phone." Asteria said handing Usagi a brand new iPhone and Usagi gasped. Asteria smiled, "Nice right and the cool part is that Pilot fits right in your ear and its hardly noticeable. Now just open the app and the Pilot automatically works. However it works with other Pilot users but you don't have to worry, practically every student has a Pilot ear piece so it shouldn't be too bad. If you want to leave the campus just go to the Administration office to pick up either Illi, which is another translating device to help you or another Pilot. Any questions?"

"Nope you pretty much answered all of them before I could even say it and thank you so much for the new phone." Usagi smiled as she turned on the phone and instantly looked for the app.

"No problem, your Grandmother gave it to me to give you." Asteria winked

Usagi gasped, "You also work for my Grandmother?"

"Many of the staff here does" Asteria smiled, "Now I need to drop off your parents back at the car. Here is your key to your room and its room 704. Bye Usagi-san" she said as she walked away

* * *

AN: That's all for now. Till next time ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 8

Usagi waved back at her and her parents as she saw Asteria enter the club car and watched it drive away. She then turned and walked into the Moon residence. The lobby entrance was beautifully decorated and had a large chandelier in the center with tables and chairs all around. She looked to her left and saw the elevators and pressed the 'up' button and a few seconds later the doors opened, she entered in and pressed the number '7' and the doors closed.

Moments later the doors opened itself on the seventh floor. Thankfully the signs for the room numbers was not only in English but also Japanese and few other languages. Following the sign she finally found her room 704 and using the key Asteria gave her, she entered in.

As she entered in the room, she heard three pops and was covered with confetti. Usagi stumbled back and hit the back of the door. "What in the world?!"

"Welcome to room 704!" all three girls said in English. Usagi was very confused and couldn't understand what they were saying.

"She probably doesn't understand what we are saying" the second girl said and the first girl pointed to Usagi phone and pointed to her ear. Usagi understood that they were telling her to connect to her Pilot. She did so and looked at them.

"Can you understand us now?!" the third girl shouted

"She's not deaf dummy" the second girl said

"Um yes I can understand you" Usagi finally said and she looked at her phone, 'This device is so cool, just a second ago I couldn't understand them.' She thought

"Awesome, anyways we said welcome to room 704" the third girl said. Usagi looked up at her. "My name is Lily Carrillo" she smiled. Lily had shoulder-length red hair in a ponytail, and had a light tan skin tone. She was the shortest between the other two girls but had the biggest smile. She wore a grey v- neck shirt with blue skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Hi, my name is Roxanne Ellis" the first girl said. She had light brown curly hair that reached her upper back and had a mocha skin tone. She overall the tallest girl in the room but not as tall Makoto. She wore a sky-blue tank top with a black cardigan and black skinny jeans and had black boots.

"And I'm Michaela Hart" the second girl said. She had brunette straight hair and had a hazelnut skin color and her height was similar to Usagi height. She wore a red v- neck shirt with black skinny jeans and red and white sneakers.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Usagi Tsukino" Usagi said introducing herself

"Nice to meet you as well Usagi" Michaela started, "We found out about you earlier this week so we wanted to welcome you in your new home."

"Your room is right next to mine and all of your things are already in your room" Roxanne said pointing to the last door.

"Now let's give you a little tour of the place" Lily began

"Lily, Usagi just came here from home and had to endure the tour with Asteria. I'm pretty sure she wants to rest" Roxanne stated and Lily pouted

"Actually I'm not that tired, and after I finish putting everything away I would like a tour." Usagi smiled and Lily smiled back

"Do you want any help with your stuff?" Roxanne asked as Usagi was opening her room door

"That would be great" Usagi responded and Roxanne, Lily and Michaela walked in the room. Once Usagi walked in she was amazed how big her new room was, 'It's even bigger than my own room' she thought. It was painted white and had mahogany floor boards and as she looked to her right and saw a door that lead to the balcony and two windows at it side. In the center of the room was the barren queen sized modern canopy metal bed with white curtain tied to the metal posts. Next to the bed was a small drawer and off to the left was a desk and next to that was the closet; on opposite sides of the door was two, five drawer dressers.

All around the room floor was Usagi boxes and luggage's, some had three boxes stacked on top of each other. "Do you have any boxes you don't want us to open?" Michaela asked

"Just the box that's labeled underwear" Usagi answered

"Aww I wanted to see what kind of cute underwear you wear" Lily teased

"She's just kidding" Roxanne smiled and then turned to glared at Lily

"Or am I?" Lily giggled

"That's kinda creepy, Lily" Usagi stated

"Or is it?" Lily responded

"It is" Roxanne, Michaela and Usagi said in unison

Lily rolled her eyes and started opening one of the boxes and the others did the same. For the next hour, Usagi directed the three, in where to put the items of the boxes until finally all the boxes and luggage's were empty.

"Aww I don't think my bed sheet with fit the bed" Usagi whined as she pulled out her bed-sheets.

"Well if you like you can buy some at the school store" Michaela suggested

"But I don't have any money to buy anything" Usagi said

"Didn't Asteria give you the card?" Roxanne asked and Usagi shaked her head.

"Wait check your phone case" Lily said, Usagi gave her a questioning look but did as she was told. She turned the phone around and realized that the case was also a little wallet that held a compartment to hold cards. In one of the slots, there was a silver card.

"How did you know?" Michaela asked

"Asteria did the same thing to me during my first day here" Lily replied

"That card is your student credit card" Roxanne said to Usagi. "But you can only use it on campus."

"Got it" Usagi said 'A new phone, translating ear pieces and now a credit card, this school is getting better and better each moment' she thought

"Now that we're done let's have that tour" Lily smiled

"There's not much to see" Roxanne giggled

"Hush child" Lily said

"Child?" Roxanne laughed "Did you forget that I'm older than you?"

"Yeah by a few months, that's nothing to brag over" Lily said and Roxanne sighed while both Michaela and Usagi looked at each other and laughed. Lily then took Usagi hand and pulled her out of her room. Here is the kitchen, slash, dining room, slash, living room."

Usagi didn't look at it before but now taking a good luck at it she was amazed. The door was between the closet and the silver fridge which was in its own section by the medium-sized granite counter top and cherry mahogany cabinets. On the counter tops were a blender, toaster and bowl of fruits and bread. There was a silver electric stove with an oven at the bottom and microwave on top. There was also a granite island that had four chairs and from the island.

Across the island was a three seated beige couch and two single couches at opposite sides of the three-seater. A black coffee table was placed at the center and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall beside a window and the double door leading to the balcony.

"It's very nice and clean" Usagi noticed

"That's because of the crazy cleaning freak" Lily sighed

"Crazy cleaning freak?" Usagi asked confused

"She means me" Roxanne said "And I'm not a clean freak, I mean, is it wrong to have a clean living space?"

"It's not and smells really nice in here." Usagi said

"Thank you and you're smelling apple cinnamon"

"Oooo I love that scent"

"I know right" Roxanne smiled, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" and Usagi smiled back.

'Boy I don't think I ever genuinely smiled this much before.' Usagi thought

"Anyways" Lily said walking away and going to the opposite side of the room, "This door is the bathroom" she said as she opened it and Usagi quickly to the door and looked inside. It was somewhat big, there was two sinks with a large mirror that went across the sink counters. There was two doors on the side, which Usagi assumed were the toilets. Across the sinks was the shower and next to that was a white bathtub.

"And that concludes the tour" Lily smiled widely

"Um what about a laundry room?" Usagi asked

"The laundry room is on the ground floor, there are signs will take you there" Michaela answered

"How about we go to the student store to buy you the bed sheets" Roxanne suggested and Usagi nodded

"Don't forget your keys everyone, including you Lily" Michaela said looking at her

"I find that to be very hurtful" Lily huffed and walked out the apartment

"And she forgot her key" Michaela sighed, Usagi laughed and walked back in her room to get her phone and key and walked out with Michaela and Roxanne.

They walked out the room and went down the elevator to go outside. Lily was skipping on ahead while Michaela, Roxanne and Usagi were walking together.

"So long have you guys been in this academy?" Usagi asked

"This is actually our first semester here" Michaela answered

"Ah, and how is it here?"

"Mm, this place is cool but mentally and physically exhausting." Roxanne sighed

Usagi giggled, "I'm sure mean how else are you supposed to get your Associates, Bachelors and Masters in four years"

Michaela gasped, "No way you'll be here for four years too?"

"You guys are also doing the four years?" Usagi asked

"Well it's not like we had a choice, our parents decided that for us." Roxanne smiled

"Same but then my mother started to regret it and then cried realizing that I would gone for four years." Usagi said

"Same except for the regretting part she just cried over the fact that it would be four years till we see each other again." Michaela said

"Well that's not necessary true, I mean sure the school would allow us to visit our parents during our breaks." Roxanne added

"Yeah but the question is do we want to leave and see them and do the water works all over again." Lily suddenly said and Roxanne and Usagi jumped back.

"What in the world!" Roxanne yelled and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

Usagi turned to Michaela who was giggling as well, "Michaela weren't you scared as well?"

"Not really I expected it" Michaela winked and Usagi was a bit confused

"Anyways, Lily, I'm guessing you don't want to go back home" Roxanne sighed

"It's not that I don't want to go home, it's just that this is the first time we're free from our family and I'm not in any rush, to go back home." Lily replied "But I'll probably visit them in two years unless I get homesick then maybe in a year."

"I guess you're right" Roxanne said

After a few minutes they finally made it to the Student Store, they greeted the cashier and Michaela showed Usagi were the bed sheets were. After a few minutes of looking through the aisles, Usagi finally found the one she liked. It was a package of Queen sized light purple sheets and pillow covers with two decorative pillows and covers. She decided to buy two more pillows and with help from Roxanne they carried it over to the cashier and paid for it.

They walked back to their room giggling and talking more and Michaela opened the door for them. They all entered the room and heard, "Hello girls" a female voice said

* * *

AN: Till next time ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hello girls" a female voice said and the four immediately went into a fighting stance. 'Whoa that was really weird' Usagi thought as she saw the other girls were also in a fighting stance. "Is that how you should greet a guest" the person giggled and the four girl eyes widened once they realized who the person.

Michaela, Roxanne, and Lily immediately fell on one knee and bowed, "Our apologizes, Headmistress Selene" they said in union

'Wait did they say Selene?' Usagi thought and looked down the three who were still on their knees. Lily made a motion for her to do the same but Usagi gave her a confused look.

"Anyways Usagi-chan, what do you think of this school?" Selene asked "You must've been shocked when you heard"

"Heard what?" Usagi asked tilting her head

Selene gave her a questioning look before realizing, "Didn't Asteria tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Selene sighed and at that moment her phone ding. She took it out and looked at it and gave another sigh, "Roxanne, Michaela, and Lily I want you to fill Usagi on everything about the real White Academy" Selene said pointing to them, "And Usagi if you need anything just call, I'm already in your contact list" She kissed the top of her head and walked out the room.

"Fill me on what?!" Usagi yelled

"Before we say anything, first you have to tell us about your relationship to Headmistress Selene" Roxanne began

"Yeah, Headmistress Selene doesn't kiss people's head!" Lily exclaimed

Usagi was unsure on what to tell them but being that they called her Headmistress Selene and not Headmistress Selena, they must know something about her. "Okay, Selene is my Grandmother" Usagi said and she looked at the three girls just stared, "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

"We're here, we just can't believe what you said" Michaela said

"Well it's the true" Usagi stated

"No we believe you, it's just that we're shocked" Roxanne said

"Yeah to think the goddess of the moon and the Headmistress of our school was your Grandmother, but to be honest it makes sense on why you're in the Moon residence." Lily replied

"Wait, you know that my Grandmother is a goddess?" Usagi asked shocked

"Of course we do, practically half of the school knows"

"Wait, what?!" Usagi yelled

"Usagi" Roxanne began, "White Academy isn't just for regular students, it's also for teens whose parents or grandparents are gods and goddesses."

Usagi gasped, "It's like that training camp in the Percy Jackson books"

"Oh you're right it is like the Percy Jackson books. Why haven't I ever realized that before?" Michaela asked to herself

"So like the book, this school built to train children of the gods?" Usagi asked

"Well kinda but we don't just train, we actually learn along with the regular students" Roxanne said

"Which is totally boring, I would rather be training my powers than being in boring old History class" Lily huffed

Roxanne shake her head and sighed, "Is Headmistress Selene your only relative who is a god?" she asked

"Well recently my Grandmother reveal that I might have other relatives who were gods but I don't know if she was serious or playing a joke on me." Usagi replied

"So what about your mother?" Michaela asked

"Well to be honest, I don't know. There's a lot about her I can't remember"

"Wait, weren't the people we saw hugging you, your family?" Lily asked

"Um my family history is kinda complicated" Usagi said giggling awkwardly and rubbing the back of her head

"Complicated how?"

Usagi turned her head; she wasn't sure how much of life she could reveal to them. She couldn't yet trust them since they just met.

"Hey let's just drop it, Usagi doesn't have to tell us anything if she doesn't want to" Michaela said

"But-" Lily started

"Haela's right, it's Usagi life, we have no right to interfere" Roxanne agreed

Lily looked back at Michaela and Roxanne with disappointed and gave loudly exhaled, "Fine" she said crossing her arms

"So who are you parents?" Usagi asked trying to get the subject off of her.

"My Mother" Lily proudly began, "Is Tyche, goddess of fortune and fate. But my father is a regular dude"

"Regular dude?" Michaela "How can call a man who owns multiple shopping malls, a regular dude?"

"Okay then he's, regular kinda wealthy dude"

Michaela groaned, "Never mind" she sighed, "My mother is Themis, Titaness of divine law and order and my father is also a regular person"

"My mother is Chione, goddess of snow and winter and my dad also is normal" Roxanne said

"So wait if all your mother's are goddesses and a Titaness why were you bowing to my grandmother?" Usagi asked

"Don't you know anything about Greek mythology?" Lily asked

"Not really my fault, I've only known about my Grandmother for two years and I always keep forgetting to brush up on my Greek mythology." Usagi answered

"Excuses, excuses" Lily replied

"Headmistress Selene is one of the few powerful Titaness left after the War of the Titans. The Titans or goddesses powers are nothing compared to hers'." Michaela answered

"Yeah but don't say that in front of Hera" Roxanne warned

"Hera, queen of Olympus and Zeus wife right?" Usagi asked

"Yup; super jealous and vengeful" Lily said

"But I thought she was like that to Zeus's lovers and people who cross her" Usagi said

"She still is, but now she literally keeps a hawk eye on Zeus so he hasn't had a lover in long time" Lily started "And being that not many people still believe in the Greek gods, there's rarely a moment that anyone would cross her, so now she turned her attention on us demigods"

"Before her attention was only demigods whose father was Zeus but now it's all of us. If we speak badly about her, I wouldn't be surprised if you found yourself cursed" Roxanne finished

"Like how you guys are going to be?" Usagi giggled

"Nah she can't hear us, this campus is protected under Headmistress Selene power. However if we said that outside the campus or in the other dimension, then we would be cursed" Lily replied

"The other dimension?" Usagi asked confused then realized what she meant "Oh you mean the Dimension of the gods?"

"You know about the Dimension of the gods but not about your own heritage?!" Lily exclaimed

Usagi awkwardly laughed and shrugged, the only reason she knew about the Dimension of the gods is because her Grandmother told her about it. According her, the Dimension of the gods was another world that included every ancient mythological god that history knows. They lived in harmony but separately and were currently under a peace treaty.

"So there's no other student whose parent is more powerful than my Grandmother?" Usagi asked

"As far as we know, there are none" Michaela answered

"Unless they are lying about it" Lily added

"Why would anyone lie about their parents?" Roxanne asked

"Oh come on if you found out your mother or father was the god of stupidity or even misery, would you really be going around bragging about that?"

"I guess not" Usagi muttered

At that moment, Selene appeared in the room, "I swear that woman just…." Selene growled and the three girls except Usagi kneeled again. "I assume you girls told Usagi everything?" she asked

"Yes Headmistress Selene" Michaela, Roxanne, and Lily said in unison

"Good, and now that you're here you can forget about those evil people" Selene frowned

"Grandmother" Usagi began

"Well they are and while you're here you can make new friends and allies" Selene smiled and Usagi gave a small smile back, "Okay I'm gonna go and remember I am only a thought away, and we can always meet at our favorite place" she said pointing out the window

Usagi giggled, "Okay, bye Grandmother"

"Bye my Sere, love ya" Selene said as she disappeared

"What was that about?" Lily asked as she was getting up

"Hey it's obviously private Lily" Roxanne said

"But they said in front of us" Lily replied

"But that doesn't mean Usagi wants to talk about it" Michaela added

"But she's our roommate we share secrets" Lily said

"And I'm standing right here" Usagi said folding her arms

"Sorry" Michaela and Roxanne apologized

"But Usagi, we're roommates and we need to share secrets" Lily said

"I understand that but I just met you guys and I'm not ready to share that yet" Usagi said sadly

"We understand Usagi, but hopefully one day you will" Michaela smiled

"Alright fine, we'll wait but tell us soon" Lily said and walked into her room and closed the door behind her

"There are days I wonder if Lily mother is actually the goddess of forgetfulness and inpatients" Roxanne sighed

"I heard that!" Lily yelled out from her room and Michaela, Roxanne and Usagi laughed.

'Maybe one day I will feel comfortable to tell them' Usagi thought

* * *

Back in Japan

The Inners, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis were sitting in a circle in Rei home when the four Outers walked in the room, "It's about time you got here!" Rei yelled

"Don't yell at us and you literally sent the message about this meeting 20 minutes ago" Haruka said

"Whatever" Rei muttered

"Why did you call a meeting so early in the morning, anyways?" Haruka yawned

"Because of Usagi, duh"

"Are you serious right now?"

"That immature girl is probably having fun and didn't even think about calling or texting us that she made it to America" Rei said while folding her arms

"That's true, she knows how worried we are. She should of called" Ami added

"This is very irresponsible of her not to have called by now" Luna also added

"First of all!" Haruka yelled making everyone jump, "She's literally in another country and second, her phone can't call to Japan"

"Why are you always defending her?" Rei asked

"Because she is our friend" Michiru said "You guys should be ashamed for thinking so lowly of her. You didn't stop to think that there could be other reasons why she couldn't call"

At that moment a white like screen popped into the center the circle and suddenly Usagi face appeared, "Usagi?" Setsuna said

"Oh I did it! And thank goodness you all are together." Usagi cheered but then stopped and realized something "Wait why are you all together, isn't it like 6 am or something?"

"More importantly, how are you doing that?" Hotaru asked

"Oh, I'm using the Crystal to talk to you, but I can't talk for very long, it's kinda draining me" Usagi replied

"Maybe if you trained, you have any problems" Rei said

Usagi rolled her eyes, as much as she wanted to shut up Rei, she wasn't in the mood, "I have seen and started getting comfortable in the campus and so far everything has been going well except for a few bombshells" Usagi giggled

"Bombshells?" Minako asked

What bombshells?" Mamoru asked

"Ah it's nothing" Usagi giggled, "Anyways I just popped up to say hi, not really sure when I can do it again though."

"It's fine Usagi. Now knowing that you're okay, we're happy" Michiru smiled

"Aww thanks Michiru." Usagi smiled

"Usagi!" Lily voice yelled out off-screen "We going to order some food, what are you in the mood for?" she asked

"Hold on a second" Usagi yelled back

"Usagi you can understand English?" Ami asked

"And your roommates understand Japanese?" Makoto added

'Oh right, I forgot that Lily and the others can't speak actual Japanese and that I'm still using Pilot to help translate' Usagi thought, "Well yes and no," She sighed, "It kinda a complicated story but I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry I have to go I can't really do this for much longer." Usagi groaned

"It's no problem Usagi, we understand" Hotaru said

"Thank you guys" Usagi smiled

Haruka smiled at her Princess, "Good luck with everything, Koneke"

"Seems like you're going to need every bit of it" Rei muttered

Usagi heard Rei's words but ignored her, "Bye guys and take care of each other" and suddenly the screen disappeared

"You see, there was a perfectly logical explanation for why Usagi couldn't get back to us" Hotaru smiled

"Fine, but she better call us again soon" Rei huffed

"Are you kidding me?!" Haruka yelled "Did you not hear what Usagi just said?!"

"Yes we did, but she needs to constantly get back to us" Ami replied

"Usagi is not a child, she can do as pleases."

"Haruka-san" Mamoru began

"No!" Haruka yelled while standing up "I've had it with all of you! I'm tired of you always putting down Usagi! Chiba how could you sit here and speak this way about Usagi?" Haruka asked

"I love Usagi but at the same time she's very irresponsible and immature" Mamoru said

Haruka could only shake her head, "Then you don't really love her then"

"Haruka-san" Mamoru began again but Haruka stopped him

"No! Usagi has done so much for us and you should all be more respectful of her"

Rei stood up, "More respectful of her? We have always been respectful to her, she's the one who-"

"You call talking bad about her behind her back respectful?" Haruka scuffed, "I'm done" she said putting her hands up and left the room to go outside.

Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru looked at each other and immediately went after her, "Haruka, wait!" Michiru yelled

Haruka stopped at the entrance of the Temple and turned to Michiru, "Michi, there is nothing you can say that will get me back to the room with those people"

"What about the promise we made to Usagi?" Hotaru asked

Haruka sighed, "I will keep my promise to watch over the city, I'll even watch over them from afar but I cannot be in the same room with them, especially Rei" then she turned around and walked down the stairs

Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru looked at each other and turned around, only to find that they were not alone. The Inners, Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis also followed after them.

"I really hope they didn't hear that" Hotaru whispered

"What promise did you guys make to Usagi?" Rei asked

"Thankfully, they only heard part of it" Setsuna whispered back

"Uh, hello? I asked you a question" Rei said

Setsuna sighed, "Our promise to Usagi is none of your business so just leave it alone."

"I think it's best if we end this meeting right now" Michiru suggested

"No, don't think-" Rei started

"Rei please, it really is none of your business. It's between us and Usagi so just let it go" Hotaru said

Rei clenched her fist, "Fine keep your damn secrets" she said and rushed back into the temple. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru shrugged their shoulders and left.

Minako sighed, "What is happening to our team?"

"I don't know but if it continues like this, we will be divide once again" Makoto replied

"This never would have happened if Usagi would've just stayed here" Mamoru added, the others nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

AN: No words for Mamoru, anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Till next time ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 10

Light blinded her as she opened her eyes, Usagi winced and turned hear head. With the sun to bright to let her go back to sleep, she sat up, stretched her arms and scratched her head. She then realized she never put down her hair but at that moment she felt too lazy to put it down.

She smiled at her new room and still couldn't get over it. Then she remembered last night and giggled to herself; after she ended her connection with the Senshi, she walked into the living room and had Lily scold her for taking so long. According to Michaela, Lily loved food so the fact that Usagi was taking her time made Lily restless. Usagi decided to have Chinese food and although she rarely ate it, she was not disappointed in the slightest and loudly announced that she would eat it every day. Thankfully Roxanne convinced her out of it, saying that she would get fat very quickly making it harder during training.

She scooted over to her right side and lifted up her phone to see the time. In white it said, 7:18 am. 'Too early' she thought, but since she was already up she pushed the covers off her body and hopped of the bed. She placed in her Pilot earpieces, just in case one of the girls was awake as well and then went to over to her dresser and picked up her toothbrush kit.

Usagi opened the door and because the blinds were closed it was somewhat dark in the room; she opened the blinds and light immediately flooded the room. She then walked into the bathroom to use it and brushed her teeth.

Afterwards she walked out to see, Roxanne come out of her room, "Good morning" Usagi said

"Oh good morning, Usagi. How did you sleep?" Roxanne asked

"It was great and the bed was so soft and comfortable" Usagi smiled

"I know what you mean, my first night here I slept like a log and almost missed my appointment with my advisor. If it wasn't for our tailor, I would've been late"

"Wait, tailor?" Usagi asked

"Yeah, we wear uniforms here"

"Aww, I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to wear uniform here"

"The uniforms aren't so bad" Roxanne said trying to comfort Usagi

"But I've been wearing school uniforms since I entered elementary school."

"Yikes, uniforms for that long, I understand why you're upset"

Usagi sighed, "Oh well, uniforms are helpful in the fact that I don't have to wonder what I'm wearing everyday"

"Tell that to Lily, we all wear the same thing yet for some reason she takes the longest to get ready"

"Seriously?" Usagi giggled

"Mhm the only time she finishes quickly is if we rush her. Anyways do you know what time you have to be in for your adviser?"

"I know I have to see my advisor at 9 and I guess I'll go see the tailor afterward, do you know where she is?"

"Right here" a woman's voice said from behind Roxanne; both Roxanne and Usagi screamed. Few seconds later, there was two thumps and two doors swung opened.

"What happened?" Lily and Michaela said in union

"Sorry girls Kelsey scared us" Roxanne panted

Lily huffed loudly and Michaela folded her arms, "Kelsey we talked about this! Knock before coming in our room"

"Why would I do that when I have powers" Kelsey smiled

"I'm going to put a seal on the door if you keep that up" Roxanne said

Kelsey giggled, "Good luck with that"

Usagi looked wide eyed at the bold woman; Kelsey was dark skinned and around an inch or two taller than Usagi, she wore a black skinny jeans, black flats and red shirt. She had medium length dark red hair that was in a ponytail and wore glasses.

Roxanne sighed, "Usagi this Kelsey Adams, the girls tailor and as you can guess she's a demi-god as well"

"Yes Headmistress Selene already told me about you, Usagi, and your sizes. I'm just here to give you your new uniform." Kelsey snapped her fingers and a three boxes appeared in front of Usagi. "One of the boxes has your shoes, the other is your school uniform and the last one is your training outfit."

"Oh, thank you so much." Usagi said stacking each box on top of the other

"No problem" Kelsey said and was about the turn and leave but moved back, "Usagi a piece of advice, I would keep the fact that the Headmistress is your Grandmother. It would cause a lot of commotion"

"Wait what do you mean?" Usagi asked

Kelsey sighed, "What I'm about to say has to be kept between the five of us, do you understand?" She asked and the four girls nodded their head "Okay well, there has been talk that Hera has placed a spy within the campus"

The four girl's eyes widened, "What?"

"Wait why? Is Hera that bored in Olympus?" Lily asked

"Maybe but the biggest reason is because Hera hates Selene." Kelsey revealed

"But Headmistress Selene is the sweetest person ever, tough and strict but still sweet" Michaela said

"Rumor has it that Selene was one of Zeus's lover" Kelsey whispered

All four girls gasped, "Shut the front door!" Roxanne yelled

"Usagi did you know this?" Lily asked

"Of course not, Grandmother never revealed her past lovers to me before." Usagi answered

"The mystery of Headmistress Selene" Lily muttered

"Okay so since Hera hates my grandmother she might come after me?" Usagi asked

"I wouldn't put it past Hera, I mean if she found out about you, she might think you're Zeus granddaughter." Kelsey said

"But that's insane"

"So is Hera, especially in her jealous rage. That woman makes no sense sometimes"

"Sounds like you've seen it firsthand" Roxanne smirked

"Well I might have flirted with one of her sons, and the next thing I know I was a peacock. If it wasn't for Headmistress Selene I would still that silly bird."

"Figured it was because of a guy" Michaela muttered

"Anyways, be cautious girls" Kelsey warned and then turned around to leave "Well, ta-ta for now" she said before closing the door herself.

"She uses magic to enter in our room but leaves the normal way? That woman is so strange" Roxanne giggled

"But she's right Usagi" Michaela said

"Yeah, it's like we said yesterday, people are hiding who they are and now after hearing this it's probably for dangerous reasons." Roxanne added

"So if people ask what do I say?" Usagi asked

"Um, well it has to a god or goddess who's closely related to the moon at least." Lily suggested

"Oh I got it how about Hecate?" Michaela suggested

"Hecate? Who's that?" Lily asked

"From what I remembered she was the goddess of magic and the night" Michaela answered

"And of witchcraft, ghosts, and necromancy?" Roxanne asked after getting and searching her phone

"Oh I forgot about that part"

"Forgot what part?" Selene asked

The four girls screamed but stopped once they realized who it was. Lily Roxanne and Michaela kneeled before Selene, "Our apologizes Headmistress Selene, we didn't realize you would be coming over" Lily spoke

"Jesus Grandmother you gave us a heart attack." Usagi panted

"Whoops sorry, I wanted to wake you up." Selene smiled "Oh girls you can get up" and the three did as she said. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Um" Usagi began and looked at Lily Roxanne and Michaela but they also shrugged their shoulders as they were unsure if they should tell Selene

"Well?" Selene said crossing her arms

"We heard about the rumors that Hera might have sent a spy here" Usagi finally said

"Oh" Selene said and the sighed "I was hoping you wouldn't know so quickly"

"Why, Grandmother?" Usagi asked moving closer to Selene

"Well if you didn't already know, Hera hates me and if she ever found out about you that would cause you even more trouble to your life"

"Grandmother my life already has trouble especially my future so it really doesn't matter" Usagi giggled

"I brought you here to help your life not complicate it" Selene said as she placed her hands on Usagi cheeks

"I'll fine, plus the girls and I decided to hide the fact that you're my Grandmother"

"Well I suppose you have to do that" Selene said and Usagi knew Selene was upset by that. "But if people ask what are you going to say?"

"Well I suggested we say Hecate was her relative" Michaela said "Sorry for interrupting your conversation" she bowed

"Its fine especially since you're a part of it" Selene giggled "You know using Hecate isn't a bad idea and she's a good friend of mine"

"Um isn't Hecate the goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and necromancy?" Lily asked

"Yes she is, why?"

"Um oh nothing, nothing I was just asking" Lily said "So, Hecate it is"

"Yes and although there are a few people who work for, some of which you have already met, still be careful okay. Oh and Usagi don't that forget your appointment is at 9 this morning okay?" Selene replied

"Okay, thank you Grandmother" Usagi smiled

"I better get going" Selene said while walking to the door

"Grandmother" Usagi said moving closer to her and hugged her, "No matter what happens just know that I love you and I'm very thankful for you" she whispered

Selene felt tears sting her eyes, "Thank you Usagi and I love you too" and kissed the top of her head. "Bye, Usagi; bye girls" she said and walked out the door

"Well I better get ready, sorry for waking you all up so early" Usagi apologized

"I was already up, so it's no problem" Roxanne smiled

"Not for me, I could be getting my beauty sleep" Lily huffed

"Yeah because you need every second" Michaela giggled

Lily gasped, "How rude!" and stomped back into her room.

Michaela, Usagi and Roxanne laughed, "She walked herself into that one" Roxanne laughed

"Okay, I have to go shower and get ready before it get late" Usagi laughed and walked back into her room to grab her towel, brush, soap and a few clothes. She quickly walked into the bathroom and showered, dried herself and put on her clothes. She wore blue jeans, a red sweater that was elbow length. She wipe the fog off the mirror and looked at herself, 'Maybe I should change my hairstyle' she thought

She removed the pins and bands from her head and her long hair flew to her knees. She brushed her hair and took a red scrunchie and put her hair in a high ponytail and bangs in the front and parted it in the middle. She walked out and Michaela and Roxanne was sitting on the couches, drinking from the teacups.

Roxanne was the first to notice Usagi, "Ooo, your hair is so long"

Michaela turned around to see, "Oh wow, I never realized your hair is that long"

"Well I always have my hair in pigtails so people rarely see my hair in this style"

"Well it's really nice, I like it" Michaela said

"Thank you" Usagi smiled

"You better go, it's almost 9" Roxanne said looking at her phone

"Oo thank you." She said and ran in her room to get her black converse, she took her black purse and put her phone, keys and student card inside. She walked back in the living and was about to leave

"You have everything?" Michaela asked

"Yes, I have my phone, Pilot, keys, and card"

"Wait let me give all of our phone numbers just in case you need to call us for some" Roxanne said getting up. Usagi took out her phone and handed it to Roxanne who placed in hers, Michaela, and Lily numbers.

"Thank you" she said as Roxanne handed back her phone "See you guys later" Usagi said and walked out the door.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like this story and I'm sorry if there's not enough action for you. Anyways Till next time ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hey I want to thank everyone for their encouragement, it really helps push me to write this story and do the best I can. Without all of you I probably would have stopped and deleted this story so thank you. You guys are awesome ;) Anyways lets get to the story.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 11

Although it took longer than it would have in a club car, Usagi finally reached the Administration building. She went inside and saw a light skinned man sitting behind the receptionist desk and she went up to the desk. After giving her name to the man, he checked his computer and told her the name of her advisor, Lela Kingsley, and told her where her office was located.

After thanking the man, Usagi went up to room 220. She knocked on the door, and Lela answered. Usagi opened the door and saw Lela, she had red hair and olive light skin she wore a black suit with matching blazer with a white shirt and black high heels.

"Hi Usagi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lela smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" Usagi replied as she walked in the room and closed the door.

"Okay let's get started on your new schedule." Lela began and Usagi nodded, "So since you were a sophomore in your old school you will do similar courses here. You will take English Composition 2 since you already completed your 9th grade English in Japan, but it feels too advance please let me know okay?" Lela said and Usagi nodded. "Okay then, you also be taking Algebra 2, and Global History"

"Okay" Usagi replied

"Would you like to take Chemistry, Biology or Physics?" Lela asked

"Um, Chemistry?" Usagi answered

"Okay, Chemistry, Music, and finally home economics."

"Um how long are each class?" Usagi asked

"At least an hour"

"Oh wow"

"Oh don't worry you won't have it every day. Your English, Math, History and Chemistry class are on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and your Music and home economics class is on Tuesday and Thursday. Your training and magic class are on Saturdays and the beginning of Sundays; speaking of which may I ask who you are related to?"

"Um what?" Usagi was distracted by the amount of class she had to take so she completely missed what Lela said

"Which god are you related to?"

Since she asked, Usagi had to assume that she didn't know about Selene being her Grandmother, "Oh I'm related to Hecate."

"Hecate as in the goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and necromancy?"

"The very one and the same" Usagi smiled and hoped it didn't seem like she was lying.

"Oh wow, I never met anyone related to her. Is she your mother or grandmother?"

"My mother but I didn't know about her till about a few years ago" Usagi lied "She gave me up at birth and I was adopted by another family"

"Strange I didn't see anything about adoption in your file" Lela said looking through her papers

"Oh that's because it wasn't official, my parents found me on their door step, but if you ask them, my parents would say my mother gave birth to me."

"Ah Hecate probably placed a spell on them and made them think that you're their biological daughter."

"She definitely did"

"So when exactly did you discover Hecate was your mother?"

"Well when I was 13, weird things started to happen to me and that's when Hecate popped in my life and told me everything"

"Ah 13 that's when demi-gods normally come into their powers" Lela said understanding,

'Except my powers didn't come in till a cat entered my life at 14 but okay. Thank goodness, I remembered that witches get their powers at 13. Who said movies don't teach you anything?' Usagi internally smiled

"Alright do you have contact with Hecate?" Lela asked

"No not really, may I ask why?" Usagi asked

"Well we need to keep track of how many students can instantly call up their parents. The last thing we need is a demi-god getting angry and a god stomping around to protect their child."

"Has that happened before?"

"Thankfully it hasn't, but you never know"

"Right, so um since Hecate is my mother what training will I be going into?" Usagi asked trying to move the conversation away from herself.

"Oh right, well you need Combat and Survival, Intro to Magic, and Parapsychology"

"Para-what?"

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds." Lela smiled

"Um okay?" Usagi said but it wasn't at all comforting since she still had no idea what Parapsychology is.

"Okay and with that your schedule for this semester is all set. You can get all your textbooks at the Student Store."

"It's a very jam packed schedule I must say. I mean when am I going to have time for myself?"

"Sundays afternoon and special holidays"

"I guess that's okay" 'If I had no life' she thought

"Okay I'll print out your schedule for you; are there any questions you have?"

"Ah not really" Usagi sighed as her schedule was being printed.

"Okay your normal classes obviously starts Monday but your training starts on Saturday at 9 am. I'm sure your roommates will show you and also if you need anything else, you can make an appointment with me or just email me." Lela said handing her a card.

"Thank you" Usagi smiled and walked out the room

"Have a nice day" Lela said as she stood up and watched after Usagi as she was walking down the hallway. She then closed and locked the door and pulled out a handheld mirror from her purse. The clear mirror soon became cloudy and a voice was heard from it, "What is it?" the silhouette man said

"I just met with another demi-god" Lela said

"And?"

"Apparently her mother is Hecate"

"Hecate? I had no idea she had a child. How dare she keep that from me?" the man growled "Did the child mention anything else?"

"No but it also seemed as if she was keeping something from me" Lela admitted

"If that is so, then observe and keep watch of her and tell me if anything else happens"

"Yes my Lord" after that the mirror became clear again and Lela placed the mirror back in her purse.

* * *

Usagi sighed loudly as she walked back into her apartment carrying all the textbooks, notebooks and her new backpack for her classes, "Ooo sounds like the sigh of student with a jam-packed schedule." Michaela giggled as she moved from the stove and sat at the island.

"That's exactly what it is" Usagi said and pulled back the chair from the island.

"Let me see your schedule" Michaela laughed and Usagi handed it to her. "Ooo you have the same class as us, well except for Chemistry, only Roxanne takes that."

"Oh goodie, maybe she can help me study" Usagi said and then question popped into her head, "Hey what's Combat and Survival and Parapsychology?"

"Combat and Survival is basically fighting with and without your powers and basic survival training. The teachers said you never know when you might have to do a trial for the gods" Michaela answered "For Parapsychology it's actually a field of study about the investigation of paranormal and psychic phenomena meaning telepathy, psychokinesis and clairvoyance."

"Oh so we don't actually use any magic in the class?" Usagi asked

"Well not in the beginning, our teacher wanted us to first learn about the powers and compare them to what the world believes and it actually means to have these powers and where they came from. We just started practicing our magic last Sunday."

"Oh I see"

"Yeah so you don't have to worry Usagi, it's not as bad as you think"

"But I have no time to myself" Usagi whined

"Trust me you will; three days of the week we have almost five hours of class and two days of three hours of class. If you compare that to being in school for six to eight hours, this is so much better"

Usagi thought for a second, "I guess so"

At that moment, Roxanne walked out of her room, "Oh hey Usagi" she said

"Usagi has all the same classes as we do except for Chemistry when that's only with you." Michaela said before Roxanne could even asked

"Awesome" Roxanne smiled "And I see you already got your textbooks for next week as well"

Usagi sighed and nodded. She then looked around the room and noticed something, "Hey, where's Lily?"

"Oh she went out for breakfast" Michaela answered

"I thought she needed to get more beauty sleep?" Usagi asked

"Yeah but then she walked back out and said she couldn't sleep and left to go get breakfast"

"Ah okay" Usagi said and as she was about to go to her room, something nagged at her, "Guys can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Roxanne and Michaela said in unison

"Did you guys have Lela Kingsley as your adviser?'

"No but I did met her once" Roxanne said and Michaela nodded in agreement, "Why?"

"Did she ask you a lot of questions about you and mother?"

"Actually now thinking about it she did" Roxanne answered

"Yeah same with me" Michaela added and then she gasped, "Wait you don't think she's the spy, do you?"

"Well it is the perfect cover. How else can you figure out student's demi-gods heritage without seeming suspicious?" Usagi replied

"That's true, if the spy went undercover as a student, people would talk about it." Roxanne began

"But if you went undercover as an adviser no one would question bit" Michaela finished

"Girl stay out of my head" Roxanne warned

"Not my fault, the words just flowed into my head" Michaela replied

"Wait you actually have the ability to read people's mind?" Usagi asked

"Well kinda but I can't read your mind"

"Really why not?" Usagi asked confused

Michaela gave Usagi a confused look, "Aren't you purposely blocking my magic?"

"No" Usagi said shaking her head

"Huh, that's strange, because I can sense magic constantly flying around you"

"Oh sorry that must be because of my Grandmother, she placed a protection spell on me." Usagi lied

"Oh I see now"

"Sorry I forgot about that" Usagi giggled

"It's not problem Usagi" Michaela smiled

Usagi sighed, she didn't meant to lie but she couldn't yet reveal everything, especially not about the Silver Crystal.

"Anyways, if Lela is the spy we have to be careful her, especially you Usagi" Roxanne warned

"I will" Usagi smiled, "Any-who, I going out for a little bit" she said

"Ooo where?" Roxanne asked and as she turned to look at where Usagi was, she was gone.

"Whoa where did she go?" Michaela asked looked around the room

"Seems Usagi has more secrets than we thought" Michaela said while crossing her arms

"I wish she would trust us a little" Roxanne sighed

"Well we did just met her yesterday, you can't expect her to tell us her whole life story."

"That's true, but still it would be nice. I kinda want to know the mystery of Usagi Tsukino"

"As my mother always said, Patience is not the ability to wait but the ability to keep a good attitude while waiting."

"Does your mother actually speak normally to you or just speak in quotes?"

"Both actually" Michaela giggled and Roxanne could only sigh

* * *

AN: Nothing to really say ja ne till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 12

Usagi walked through the hallways of the Moon Palace, humming softly. She found herself at the entrance of the throne room and she pushed open the doors. The throne room was massive, in the center was a long semi-narrow white carpet that reached to the doors of the room to the steps of the throne itself. Usagi can imagine all of the gatherings that occurred in the room and silently wished she remember her entire past instead of the past that everyone else remembered. Perhaps she could finally know what her other father looked like.

She sighed and looked around the silent white room, 'This is so boring' she thought, when suddenly she heard a voice and she turned around.

"Usagi?" Selene said

"Oh hey Grandmother" Usagi replied

"Ooo I love your new hairstyle." Selene smiled

"Thank you I wanted to try something new" Usagi smiled

"It's nice love. So why are you here, I assmed you would still be back at the dorm"

"I was but I kinda wanted to be in a more familiar place"

"Ah I see" Selene said as she moved closer to Usagi "Is there something bothering you love?"

Usagi tilted her head, "How do you always know that?"

Selene smiled, "Whenever Serenity was bothered by something she would just walk around here in the throne room. I'm just guessing that it's the same with you"

"Well I guess you can say that" Usagi sighed as she crossed her arms

"What's going on, aren't you happy with everything?"

Usagi moved and held Selene's hand, "I am happy Grandmother and I'm forever grateful for letting me join your school."

"But?"

"Do you think it was ridiculous for me to leave Japan just because of what the Senshi said? Do you think I should've just stayed and prove them wrong?"

"No Usagi I don't, as I said before, these people were supposed to be your 'friends' and be kind to you as you are to them. Yes friends fight and argue and even say things they do mean but in the end they always apologize. Your 'friends' are nothing like that, they didn't at all seem apologetic or care about your feelings."

"Maybe if I changed-" Usagi started

"For what reason do you have to change Usagi? For them? Friends are supposed to accept you for who you are, and after everything you have been through in the past two years, I'm surprised that you haven't changed."

"Really?" Usagi asked

"Yes Usagi; you hear of people going into battle and coming out all messed up and I've seen it firsthand. Friends who were once smiling genuinely only now put out fake smiles because the things they have witnessed haunts them and can longer feel the same way about things as they did before. You've seen the worst in people yet you continue to believe that there is still good. You have remained the same warm bubbly, sometimes klutzy person and it is amazing and it proves that you are not only strong but also incredible. You've seen the worst in people yet you continue to believe that there is still good"

"Wow" Usagi breathed "Thank you Grandmother, I never thought of myself that way"

"That's because you only see your flaws, but if you look past that you can see how wonderful you really are."

Usagi hugged Selene, "I love you so much Grandmother"

"I love you too sweetie and please don't let the mess with the Senshi ruin any future friendships. I know it scary to trust others after being betrayed by people you thought would always have your back but it doesn't mean everyone else is the same"

Usagi pulled slightly away from Selene, "Wow that so weird I was just wondering about that too. Don't tell me you have the power of mind reading?"

Selene giggled, "Of course not love; but I'm guessing you still haven't told your roommates everything about yourself"

"Well I just met them yesterday, so wouldn't it be weird to spill myself to them?"

"So wasn't it the same with them Senshi? The only thing you knew about them was the fact that they were your warriors in a previous life"

"That's true" Usagi admitted

"Plus their mothers are friends of mine so it's okay"

Usagi sighed, "Don't tell me you made them be my friends?"

"Oh please Usagi I would never do something like that. All I meant was that I know that these girls are trustworthy and that's why I put them as your roommates"

"Hm I suppose"

"Just try Usagi, if I'm wrong I'll destroy them"

"Grandmother!" Usagi giggled

"I'm kidding, I'll just erase their memory" Selene said walking behind Usagi

Usagi gasped, "You can do that?" she asked

"Of course I can, I am a goddess after all" Selene laughed

Usagi smiled and was turning to leave but a question popped into her mind, "Grandmother, why did you created the Academy?"

"That's a random question to ask love"

"I know but I've been meaning to ask that since I came here" Usagi responded

"Well I created the Academy almost 70 years ago and I chose the name as a memory to what Serenity was trying to create."

"Even though it sounds horrible?" Usagi giggled

Selene sighed, "Yes even though it sounds horrible" and Usagi giggled more, "Anyways I wanted to place for both regular humans and demi-gods. I truly do want to help the ones that were left behind by the education system"

"Okay but why demi-gods? I mean I'm sure they can find a normal place in this world"

"Not always love. There are so many demi-gods who have powers that can't be controlled and they have to live in isolation. This is the only place in the world that can help them fix that and try live a normal life."

"Hm okay but couldn't they ask their parents?"

Selene shaked her head, "Not all gods care for their children like you and your roommates. Many of the gods in the dimension feel nothing for their child. Some just give birth and leave them somewhere."

"That's horrible" Usagi gasped, "But if they feel that way then why would they-"

"Because they get bored and like to come to Earth just for the sake of it and don't care at all about the consequences."

"I just don't understand why"

"When you live for so long Usagi, over time you just start to lose your sense of compassion and soon you just don't feel anything at all"

"You didn't"

"I did but after a little incident I found it again and I've never been happier" Selene smiled "And meeting you again made it grow ever more."

"I'm sure the gods must give you funny looks"

"They sure do but I also have many friends that support and encourage what I do, it so it helps"

"Is there really a shield around the campus?"

"Oh there definitely is; I did it to protect you and the other demi-gods."

"From what?"

"A war Usagi." Selene said and Usagi gave her a confused look, "Zeus has been in power for a long time and I'm sure many are wondering when if he'll ever give up his power. If someone were to have an army of demi-gods, they would be unstoppable and probably take over Olympus. Just as Kronos did to Uranus and Zeus did to Kronos. It would be really ironic if a child of Zeus tried to overthrow him"

Usagi eyes widened as she understood, "But I just saved the universe" she groaned.

"Well there isn't a threat yet but you never know"

"Wait what if the others think that's what you're doing"

"Some do think that but come on it's been 70 years since I created the Academy so less gods are thinking that way. Plus half of the demi-gods that went through the training sessions are dead or in their old age."

"Wait demi-gods age?"

"For some slowly, others yes, a few stop aging actually. It really all depends on who their parents are, how powerful are they are and also if their parent was man or woman"

"Why does that matter?"

"Oh Usagi, didn't you take biology?" Selene giggled

"I think so" Usagi said thinking about it

"If there mother was a god, then they would most likely age slowly because they were in the womb longer so they absorbed more of the power in her blood. If their father was a god, they are more likely to continue aging normally because they were in their human mother womb."

"Ah I see" Usagi said and Selene smiled then frowned, "Grandmother what's wrong?"

"I'm being summoned again" Selene groaned

"Oh okay, well good luck" Usagi said but as she turned her head saw that Selene was gone, "Hey you could have at least said bye!" she then sighed, 'Hmm maybe Grandmother right; maybe I should tell them about myself' she thought and after contemplating it for 30 minutes she teleported back into her room in the academy.

Usagi walked into the living room and saw Roxanne, Michaela and Lily sitting on the couches talking to each other, Lily was the first to notice Usagi, "Where on earth have you been? You've been gone for three hours!" Lily yelled

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to worry you" Usagi apologized

"Look Usagi I understand if you have your secrets but we're roommates and we take care of each other." Michaela said

"And yes I know we only met yesterday but we really like you and want to be really good friends with you" Lily added

"But that can't happen if there is this wall between us" Roxanne finished

"I know and I'm sorry and I actually want to be truthful with you guys. But you have to promise to keep my secret and also it would be great if you guys shared stuff about yourself to kinda make it even" Usagi replied

"We promise" the three said in unison

"Wait" Michaela said and waved her hand around the room and mumbled a few words.

"What was that about?" Lily asked

"You never know if a certain spy could be listening in" Michaela revealed

"Ah, that's good" Roxanne smiled

"Okay now that, that's taken care of" Usagi said while moving to sit in one of the one-seated couches, "Okay, first I'm Sailor Moon" Usagi revealed and the three just looked at her for a few minutes. Usagi decided to give them time to register what she just told them

"You say what now?" Michaela finally said

"Sailor Moon, the same heroine in Japan, is you?" Lily asked and Usagi nodded, she knew Sailor Moon was globally known since there are multiple online videos of her even though Ami tried to stop it from going viral. "Get out of here!" Lily yelled

"I'm serious" Usagi said "Here I'll even prove it" She got up to close the window shades and went back to them, MOON ETERNAL POWER

Usagi instantly transformed and the girls' mouth widened, Usagi then went back to her regular outfit, "Oh my god!" Lily yelled

"I can't believe this, you're actually Sailor Moon!" Roxanne yelled

"Shh, but yeah I am" Usagi said

"Sorry it's just that I always wanted to meet her and now to find out she's our roommates is, is-" Roxanne stammered

"Incredible" Michaela finished

"Exactly" Roxanne agreed

"We have so many questions" Lily gasped

"Don't worry my story will answer all of your questions. So first my story starts over million years ago" Usagi began

"Wait what?!" the three said in unison

"Okay there was life on earth and the universe before the big bang as science puts it. It was called the Silver Millennium and I lived there with my mother, I think my father and 'friends' and my 'boyfriend'"

"Why did you put air quotes on friends and boyfriend" Lily asked

"Really that's the part that get you, not the part about life before history itself even knows or the fact that Usagi is potentially a million years old." Michaela asked

Usagi laughed, "I'm not a million years and I'll talk about that later. Anyways, I lived on the Moon with my mother and my 'friends' and we lived in peace. My mother, Queen Serenity, was the ruler of the Moon and the whole solar system, the only place she didn't ruled was Earth which is where my 'boyfriend' who was the prince of the Earth at that time. The Moon kingdom was perfect in every way and the Earth people were afraid of us because of that. So because of that Queen Serenity made it a law that no one from the Moon can ever go to Earth but I ignored that rule and with the help of my 'friends' I would sneak out and go to Earth which is where I met and fell in love with the Prince."

Usagi continued telling the stories of the four warriors who were to watch over her, her secret meetings with Endymion, she then told them about Metalia and how she destroyed everything making Queen Serenity use her life force to seal Metalia and send them to future Earth. Because the Moon Kingdom was destroyed it awakened Saturn to destroy and make the Solar System reborn creating the world they currently live in.

"So Queen Serenity is your mother from a past life and was Headmistress Selene daughter, but you were reincarnated to be born with a normal human family" Michaela said trying to make sense out of the story

"Mhm but you know there are moments when I feel like my parents aren't really my parent's. I mean to be honest I look nothing like them" Usagi said

"Oh wow no wonder you said your family is complicated" Lily said sadly

"Well that's only the beginning" Usagi said and she continued tell them of how she grew up normal until Luna appeared making her Sailor Moon and not realizing she's the princess. She told them the battles between Metalia, the Black Moon clan from the future, learning of her destiny and of the Outer Senshi, the Death Busters, Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9, the Dead Moon circus, Chaos and Galaxia. She skipped the part of her going to the future since she was unsure if that future was still there but she included why she left Japan and what her friends and boyfriend said about her.

"Those jerks! After all you've done for them?!" Lily yelled

"My Grandmother had the same reaction" Usagi giggled

"How can you still laugh after all of that Usagi? If that was me I would be either in a mental hospital or worse" Roxanne sighed

"I don't know, I guess at that time I knew I could always count on my friends if anything ever happens but after them betraying me, I really don't know what to do now. I mean I still have the Outers but it's different, I don't know how to explain it"

"I understand, you were closer with the Inners and even though you're close to the Outers you have a closer bond with the other so it's still hard" Michaela said

"Are you reading my mind?" Usagi giggled

"I can't, remember?"

"Wait why can't Michaela read your mind?" Lily asked

"Oh it's because of Headmistress-" Michaela started

"Oh no I'm sorry." Usagi interrupted "I lied about that, Michaela, it's not because of my Grandmother power, it's because of my own power"

"Why couldn't you have just said that?" Michaela asked

"Because I figured you would ask questions about it and earlier I wasn't ready to tell you guys anything" Usagi said shyly

Michaela sighed, "I understand Usagi, after hearing about your 'friends' it's understandable why you have trust issues."

"Yeah but we're nothing like that, I mean we all have our flaws but we've accepted them." Roxanne added

"So what's this power, Usagi?" Lily asked

"It's the same power my mother had, it's called the Silver Crystal"

Lily gasped, "You have the Silver Crystal? What's the Silver Crystal?"

Both Roxanne and Michaela groaned but Usagi giggled, "The Silver Crystal possess incredible power and it literally the most powerful object in the universe."

"Okay I think you're exaggerating the whole universe part" Lily said

"It's true, it's the main reason why I was battling so many monsters; they all wanted the Crystal power"

"For what, to rule the world?" Lily giggled

"Yes" Usagi replied

"Oh" Lily said and bowed "Thank you for not giving it to them"

"Maybe you should put somewhere safe" Michaela said "If the Crystal is as power as you said, if anyone tries to take it, we would all be doomed."

"Oh don't worry about that it's forever in a safe place and if anyone tried to take it I would die" Usagi smiled

"Wait what do you mean you'll die if anyone takes it?" Roxanne asked

"Well after the battle with Chaos, the Crystal bonded with me. So it's now forever a part of me" Usagi answered 'Which I don't think was supposed to happen. How else is Chibiusa supposed to be Mini-Moon if the Crystal is a part of me? Well if Mamoru and I are still together.'

"Oookay today is officially the craziest day ever" Roxanne smiled

"I guess now it's our turn to share although none of our stories come close to yours Usagi" Michaela added

"It's okay, I still wanna know" Usagi smiled

"Okay then, who wants to first" Roxanne asked

"I will" Lily smiled

"Of course" Michaela and Roxanne muttered

"What?" Lily asked

"Nothing" Michaela and Roxanne smiled and Usagi laughed, 'Seems like I can trust them' Usagi thought

* * *

AN: Reviews please, till next time ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
Credit: Although it's already stated but this story is similar to Percy Jackson and I do not own its plot and themes.

Thank you again for all your encouragement, I really appreciate it. ;) Also if you

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 13

Lily began her story and like the girls said before their story wasn't anything as insane as Usagi story but she didn't mind. Lily's father met the goddess Tyche during his business travels and they hit it off but they separated after that. Ten months later Tyche came back to him with Lily saying how she can't keep her and he decided to take Lily in. Of course he still never knew that Lily was the daughter of the goddess of luck. Years later she was living in Denmark with her family of her father, stepmother and her two younger half-brother and half-sister.

The day of her 12th birthday was when she was received her power; she was always lucky before but after her birthday she became extremely lucky and everything went right for her. However it was going too well for her, especially when she discovered that she can give others either good or bad luck. At first it was by accident however she learned to how to do it intentionally and she liked that power. Her power eventually got out of control and she couldn't stop it.

Tyche had to come in person due to the balance of luck was distorted; that was the first day she met her birth mother and it was actually the best of her life. They talked and got to know each other but Lily had to hide the fact that Tyche was a goddess and the fact that she has powers. Lily then revealed that it was Tyche who actually introduced White Millennium Academy to her, it took a lot of convincing but she finally got her father and step-mother to let her go the school.

Michaela then began her story; her mother Themis met her father at court in Seattle since he was a lawyer and Themis was there to make sure that justice prevailed. They talked, fell in love and got together. During Themis pregnancy she revealed that she was goddess and her father was shocked at first and unsure about the whole thing but eventually he accepted that. After Michaela was born Themis had to return to Olympus but she visited as much as possible.

Michaela power of reading of people minds was random since one day people's voices just entered in her head. Themis told her that her ability was supposed to be to hear and read the truth of others but it seemed that her power expanded to hear and read the voices in their minds. Themis taught her to control her power but she still has moments where she accidently reads other minds. Themis also introduced WM Academy to Roxanne and her father agreed to it since it was a good school.

Roxanne was the last to tell her story; the beginning was similar to Michaela, they met fell in love and her mother Chione told him that she was goddess and after being surprised by that he accepted it and eventually married Chione. When Chione pregnant with Roxanne her father disappeared. Chione thought that he left her and saddened by the thought she moved to the mountains of Canada. However it turns out that during his travels to different mountains around the world, her father was just stuck in a freak avalanche. It took a long time for him to be rescued and he spent a long time in the hospital before finally being released. Afterwards he searched for them since Chione moved away. When he finally discovered them Roxanne was already born; the two made up and moved off the mountain but still stayed in Canada. Roxanne powers were the same as her mothers, the ability of snow, water and ice. Chione was taught Roxanne how to control her powers but Chione thought it would be better to learn other things as well so she told Roxanne about WM Academy.

"Huh, so all of our mothers told us about White Millennium Academy." Lily realized

"Well I suppose they knew about since they're friends with my Grandmother" Usagi replied

"They are?" The three asked in unison

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Usagi asked

"Of course not, but I guess that makes now it makes sense as why we're roommates" Lily smiled

"And hopefully friends?" Michaela asked

Usagi smiled, "Yes definitely friends" and the three came together in a group hug, 'Weird, I only met them yesterday but already we're friends yet I have a feeling that I already met them before. I wonder why?' Usagi wondered

"Okay who wants pizza?" Roxanne asked as they pulled away from each other

"Girl just order it already we're starving!" Lily yelled

"Okay, okay I'm going" Roxanne giggled and moved to the fridge to get the menu.

* * *

Back in Japan…

Haruka was in the kitchen pouring a cup of tea for herself; Michiru, Hotaru and, Setsuna were out at Rei's Temple for another meeting although she could tell that Rei is going to complain about Usagi again.

It just didn't make any sense; how could they turn on Usagi like that? Also shouldn't they also be like that to Minako as well, because if anything she's worse than Usagi. Could it be that Rei is plotting against Usagi? Haruka shaked her head, although Rei is a horrible person, she can't be that bad to try and overthrow Usagi, right?

As Haruka continued to think about this, Michiru, Hotaru and, Setsuna walked in the house and Haruka walked over to greet them, "So how was the meeting today?"

Michiru gave Haruka a look, "How do you think it went?"

"You were probably outwardly smiling, internally screaming" Haruka replied

"We all were" Setsuna said

"Now wonder Usagi was happy to go; dealing with two-faced people is exhausting" Hotaru said

"Yeah now thinking about it, it's such a weird coincidence that when Usagi learned the truth about them that she gets the news that she's leaving to go to another school in another country" Michiru said

"But there was another woman who told Usagi parents about the school" Hotaru said

"Could that've been a friend of Usagi?" Setsuna asked

"So what someone pretended to be a headmistress of a prestige school? That's kinda odd especially since her family went with her to see it." Haruka said

"Maybe Usagi has friends in high places?" Hotaru asked

"But we know all of her friends" Michiru said

"Or do we?" Haruka added

At that moment Usagi face popped up before them, "Ooo I think I'm getting better at this" Usagi smiled

Hotaru gasped, "Usagi, I love your hairstyle. Actually I don't think I never seen you without your odangos"

"Thank you" Usagi smiled

"You know it so strange; we were just talking about you" Haruka smiled

"Not badly I hope?" Usagi asked

"Of course not we would never do that to you" Michiru smiled and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

"But there is something we have to ask you" Haruka said

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you have friends in high places?" Hotaru asked and Haruka and Setsuna sweat dropped while Michiru sighed. "What isn't that what we wanted to ask?"

"Yes but not like that" Haruka said

"Oh what a coincidence, I was calling to tell you that" Usagi said

"Wait you actually do?"

"When on earth did this happen?" Setsuna asked

"Funny thing is, is that it didn't happen on earth. It happen while I was at the Moon"

"The Moon? "Michiru asked "Usagi why would you be at the Moon, there's nothing there"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Usagi asked and the Outer shaked their heads, "Oh well after I resealed Metalia I put the Moon Kingdom back together"

"So the Palace is back?" Hotaru gasped

"Wait so you met this person on the Moon? Who could this person be?" Setsuna asked

"Queen Serenity Mother" Usagi smiled

"Queen Serenity mother?" Haruka whispered

"Mhm and her name is Selene"

"Don't tell me you mean the Greek Moon goddess Selene" Michiru gasped

"The very one and the same" Usagi giggled

"Usagi why didn't you tell us this before?" Haruka asked

"Um I don't know, it just never seemed like the right time to mention it"

"So it's because of Selene that you were able to leave?" Setsuna asked

"Mhm Grandmother planned all of this, although I wish she would have mentioned a few things to me" Usagi muttered

"So what made you tell us this? I mean I'm happy that you did but when now?" Michiru asked

"Well my Grandmother and I had a little talk and well let's just say it kinda opened my eyes" Usagi smiled

"Mkay well since we're in the spirit of sharing, you should know that Haruka snapped and will no longer be a part of Rei's meetings" Hotaru smiled

"Oi did you have to share that?" Haruka asked

"It's okay" Usagi smiled "I was wondering how long it would be till Haruka snapped"

"Not long at all, I just couldn't handle her idiotic logic and the fact that the others agree is so stupid, especially Ami. Isn't she supposed to be the smart one?" Haruka asked

"Mamoru as well, he's your boyfriend he shouldn't be siding with them. If he loves you then he wouldn't care at all about this. He should be defending you as well." Setsuna added

"Well maybe this means that Mamoru doesn't feel the same way about me." Usagi said sadly

"That can't be true, Mamoru loves you. Even though at the moment he isn't really showing it. Plus together you two will rule Crystal Tokyo and give birth to Chibiusa." Hotaru said

"Does he really love me or is he with me because of what he saw in the future?" Usagi asked "I mean you guys have ask this yourselves, now that everyone knows how the future will be, could this be a form of rebellion? Their way of saying that they don't want to be part of that?"

Setsuna was going to comment to that but Usagi words got her thinking, 'Could she be right and they actually do feel that way?' Setsuna thought 'But that can't be, I mean even I know the future isn't set in stone but still'

"Maybe Usagi is right" Michiru said and everyone looked at her. "After all Setsuna isn't supposed to be with us, she's supposed to be at the gate at all times. But she died in the future and was sent in the past to live again. Isn't that proof that the future has already changed. Also in the future did any of the Senshi feel negative, always talked bad about her?"

Setsuna thought for a moment, "No they didn't" she sighed

"So maybe that shows that the future has changed" Haruka added

So what, there's no Crystal Tokyo, no Chibiusa?!" Hotaru cried

"Well, isn't Crystal Tokyo formed by my power? I mean I don't think Mamoru power had anything to do with it." Usagi added

"Also maybe Chibiusa can still be born but with another father. I mean she did look mostly like Usagi." Haruka said

"Oh that's true" Hotaru said "Ignore what I said before" she smiled

"Are we really saying we don't need the Inners and Mamoru?" Setsuna said

"No we're not but Setsuna I can't rule the world if the people I'm supposed to trust have no faith in me and always talk badly about me." Usagi said and Setsuna nodded. "And for whatever reason they agree with Rei, maybe one day they'll snap out of it hopefully before I come back" Usagi giggled

"A person can dream" Hotaru smiled

"Anyways I'll talk to you guys later"

"Alright talk to you later Usagi" Michiru smiled

"Good luck on all of your classes" Setsuna added

"Thanks cause I'm going to need all the luck I can get" Usagi muttered

"See ya Koneke" Haruka smiled and Usagi waved and closed the connection. She laid flat on her back and panted, 'I definitely need to train more'

* * *

AN: Till next time ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hey guys I'm sorry I took a while to come back, I have been busy doing other things. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 14

On Friday, the girls decided to give Usagi an introduction of all the classes so she would be caught up. Finally after three hours they finally finished teaching Usagi everything, Usagi apologized multiple times for that but the three just laughed and said it was no problem and that they were more than happy to help. Usagi couldn't help but think back to whenever Ami was helping her; she would always look irritated and stop to tell her she should focus more on her studies and leave. Back then she didn't think anything of it but now it made sense. 'I wonder if they always felt that way about me'

Afterwards she spent the rest of the day with her family before they left in the morning for Japan. Usagi tried to pull away from her hysterical mother and her Father and brother who were trying yet failing to hide their tears. She said her final good byes until they met again four years later or at least if she decided to visit them during the summer.

That night the girls went to bed early since they had training in the morning. Even though the girls told Usagi what previously happened in the classes she was unsure of what she would be doing. 'Usagi relax, it's all okay. You've battle the strongest monsters and villains. You can handle combat and survival class' she breathed. After a 20 minutes of convincing herself she was fine, Usagi finally went to bed.

The next morning Usagi woke up to someone knocking on her door. She sat up and put on her earpieces. The door opened revealing Michaela, "I figured you were still asleep" she smiled

Usagi gasped, "Did I oversleep?" she reached over to get her phone.

"Girl calm down, it's only 7. I came to wake you up and to get your butt in the shower" Michaela giggled

"Okay thank you" Usagi said as she got up from her bed and went to the dresser to pick up her toothbrush, shower kit, underwear and towel. She walk over out of her room and walked through the bright living room and entered in the bathroom. She heard one of the showers running, "Morning" Usagi yelled

"Morning" Roxanne answered

Usagi quickly brushed and rinsed her mouth and placed all of her stuff in one of the cubicles. As she was removing her clothes and earpieces she heard Roxanne shut the water off. Usagi quickly entered the shower stall since she was didn't want to be caught naked. She then turned on the water to wash, after 10 minutes she turned off the water and reached out to get her towel and underwear. She wiped herself with the towel and placed on her underwear and wrapped the towel around herself.

She got out and gathered all of her stuff, placed in her earpieces and walked out the bathroom; she hear a door open and saw Lily coming out of her room with all of her stuff. "Morning" Usagi said

"Morning" Lily muttered and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

Usagi smiled and walked in her room, she opened her dresser and got out her training uniform. After 10 minutes she walked out wearing her training uniform which were purple and black and holding her black sneakers. She decided to put her hair back in a ponytail with bangs and sat on the couch looking at her phone. A few seconds later Roxanne and Michaela walked out of their rooms.

"I swear I can't get over your hair length, like how do you manage it?" Roxanne asked as she touched Usagi hair.

"A lot of brushing and patience" Usagi replied

At that moment, Lily walked out of the bathroom, "Just give me 10 minutes" she said as she ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

"I woke her up before you and yet it still took her 15 minutes to get up." Michaela said shaking her head.

"Well she does have luck on her side so this probably was never a problem for her" Roxanne smiled

"What are you guys talking about?" Usagi asked

"Well when it comes to regular classes, Lily could walk in late because she has the power of luck on her side but that power doesn't help her during training because the teachers can block it." Michaela answered and Usagi nodded her head finally understanding it.

"So will we be training all day?" Usagi asked

"No just until 1pm and then we'll have lunch and then change, thankfully we can wear regular clothes for our 2:30 class of Intro to Magic. Afterwards we have Parapsychology."

"And it's the same for tomorrow?"

"Yeah but training is only three hours. We usually finish on Sundays by 6"

"Then when do we finish on Saturdays?"

"Usually between 8 & 9 pm" Michaela answered

"Oh my goodness" Usagi groaned

Lily finally walked out her room and bent down to fix her sneakers, "Okay I'm done" she huffed

"Do you have everything?" Michaela asked

"Yes" Lily groaned as she pulled out her phone and keys from her pocket.

"Okay then let's go get some breakfast" Roxanne said walked to the door opening it for everyone.

Usagi got up and walked out and was followed by Michaela, Lily and Roxanne who locked the door. They entered in the elevator and went down to the lobby. They went outside and walked a few minutes to the loud Cafeteria. The Cafeteria was a very large hall that had an occupancy sign that said the maximum was 5,000. They were multiple tables all around; some were either short or tall round tables rectangular tables that held 2 to 10 for each type of table. Usagi noticed that there were many other students who also had on their training outfits.

The four girls stood on line with trays in their hands and Usagi saw some students without training outfits, "I'm guessing those kids are normal students" she said

"Mhm" Lily replied

"Wait won't they be wondering why we're all wearing training uniforms?" Usagi asked

"Nope, we and the teachers tell them that it's for a gym class." Lily replied

"Clever"

"It is until they want to know what gym class, I mean these clothes are different from the school regular gym uniforms"

"Grandmother should work on that" Usagi whispered and the girls giggled

After a few minutes, Usagi and the girls finally got their breakfast and was heading to an available table. They sat at the table and as they were about to the Cafeteria noise volume lowered. Usagi looked around, "Why did it just get quiet in here?" Usagi whispered

Seconds later, three beautiful girls walked down the aisle holding their trays and their heads were held up high and they moved to sit at the table across from Usagi's. After they sat, students started talking back in their normal volume but their eyes stayed at the three girls.

Usagi sighed, "Let me guess they're rich and popular."

Michaela giggled, "You know the type"

"I never had this happen at my school but I watched enough T.V to know" Usagi smiled

"The one with the blue-black hair is Mei-Lin Wu, as you can tell from her name she's from China and comes from a very wealthy family. Her grandmother is Feng Po-Po, a Chinese goddess of the wind. She doesn't have any other god relating relative so there rumors floating around saying that her family is worried that the power will run out so they want her to marry another demi-god. She had two older sisters and an older brother that went here, most likely for the same reason but I don't know if they actually married anyone" Lily explained

"How do you know all that?" Usagi asked

Lily smiled, "I'm always at the right place at the right time."

"So are the rumors are true about her finding a demi-god husband?" Usagi asked

"The only reason the rumors started was because her older brother and sister only dated the strongest and most powerful demi-god in school and if any other powerful demi-god was revealed or just transferred here then they would ditch the one they dated and went on to the next one. People could only assume that it was for marriage purposes" Michaela said

"Ooo so her siblings caused her to have a bad reputation" Usagi grinned

"Oh yeah but it's not like it matters to the boys I mean come on, you can't say she's not beautiful." Lily said and Usagi had to agree even though Mei-Li was wearing the same uniform as everyone else for some reason she just stood out. "Anyways the red-head is Valery Hernandez, and yes she is Mexican and yeah she came from Mexico. Her mother is normal but her father is Asclepius one of the Greek gods of healing. It's because of her dad that her mom owns a major company within the pharmaceutical business."

"Another wealthy person" Usagi sighed "So who's the blonde and whom I'm guessing is the most popular one and the leader"

"Roxanne will take over for this one" Lily smiled and Usagi gave a confused look

"The blonde is Iris Holland and her family is very rich and it all thanks to her grandmother, Theros goddess of summer. She has to be the best in everything whether it's during training or number one in class. She always gets high grades but there's a rumor that she's here for the same reason as Mei-Li." Roxanne explained

"She had siblings that did the same thing?" Usagi asked

"I wish but no, it's just that she loudly told the campus that she would only date the strongest and most powerful demi-god. So since she's friends with Mei-Li, people had no choice but to think that way and she hasn't denied it all but she hasn't confirmed it as well." Roxanne replied

"So what's going on between you two?" Usagi asked

"Hello? She has the power of the summer and me who has the power of snow and have a mother who is the personification of winter. We're totally opposites and enemies since birth." Roxanne said

"But you can also say it was the little incident that really sparked this silly feud." Lily giggled

"We can only say is that fire and ice really don't go well together" Michaela smiled

"You're just making me even more curious" Usagi groaned and she looked over the other table and at that same moment Iris looked over at Usagi.

"Who's that girl sitting with Ice Rocks?" Iris asked

"Some transfer student that arrive during the week" Mei-Li replied "And from the looks of the training uniform, she's also a demi-god."

"Do you know who's she related to?"

"No word on that yet."

"Hmm, how interesting; then based on today we'll see who she truly is."

"Guys Iris and the others are staring at me" Usagi whispered

"Well you are the new girl and you being here means that you're demi-god so they want to know which god you're related to." Lily said

"Oh great and just when I was hoping to keep a low profile" Usagi sighed

"Good luck with that, princess" Michaela giggled

"Ah right"

"I bet Iris would be totally pissed off if she knew who you really were" Roxanne sighed

"Eh? Why?" Usagi asked

"Remember she wants to be this school number one in everything; academics, power and status." Roxanne began

"But if there's word that a relative of the Headmistress was here that would knock her down" Lily finished

"You guys wouldn't really do that would you?" Usagi asked slightly worried 'Was I wrong about them?' Usagi thought

The three looked at her and laughed, "Oh come on Usagi we were just kidding" Lily giggled

"Yeah I may hate the girl but I wouldn't betray your trust over that" Roxanne added

"You didn't really think that did you?" Michaela asked

Usagi looked away, "Of course not"

Michaela narrowed her eyes, "How I wish I could read your mind right now"

Usagi giggled and finished her food and the other girls finished their food as well. They collected their food and placed it on their tray. They then got up and threw out the garbage and placed the plates, trays and utensils in the bins. Usagi followed Michaela, Lily and Roxanne out to the gymnasium and there, there were many other students in training outfits where gathered around. Soon a few more students entered along with the three girls from earlier.

"How many kids is in our class?" Usagi asked as she saw a few more people enter the gym

"Somewhere between 40 to 50" Roxanne answered

"That many?" Usagi gasped

"Well yeah, training and magic classes are only between Fridays to Sunday since we don't want to make the other half of the school suspicious." Roxanne replied

"Ah okay" Usagi checked her phone, looking at the time and it read 9:00am; she then wondered when class would start when suddenly a large swirling hole opened at the back wall of the gym.

"What is that?" Usagi asked

"That's the portal that takes us to the training center" Lily answered

"So we're going to another dimension?"

"Mhm it's so cool" Lily smiled.

Everyone walked into the portal and on the other side made Usagi gasp. The sky was the same as always but large masses of rocks floated high in the sky, whole area was a beautiful green landscape. A large domed building was a few meters away and Usagi saw students enter inside of it. Walking in, it was similar to the gymnasium at the school but Usagi felt like it had a different purpose. They went to the bleachers and sat in the third row, Iris, Mei-Li and Valery sat on the first row. As soon as everyone was seated, four people stood in the center of the room.

"Are they our teachers?" Usagi asked

"Yup" Roxanne answered "We have four teachers because they divide it between genders but sometimes we do co-ed."

"The taller dark-skinned woman" Michaela said "With the short brown hair is Mrs. Barron, she's okay but very strong and kinda aggressive. Her father is Kratos god of strength and power. The other woman with black hair in the ponytail is Ms. Kim, she's Korean and really good acrobatics and martial arts. Her mother is Techne goddess of art and skill."

"The hunky dark-hair man is Mr. Ortega, Spanish, muscular and really good at fighting. He can take me down any day" Lily smiled dreamily

"Is that why he always volunteer for him" Roxanne asked

"Of course how else can I get close to the man" Lily answered and Usagi giggled

"Mr. Ortega father is Aeolus god of the wind." Michaela continued

"The guy with the glasses and red hair is Mr. Tate, and he's the youngest teacher in this school."

"How young is he?" Usagi asked

"He just turned 21" Roxanne answered

"Whoa that is young"

"Yeah since the school liked him so much they offered him a job here after he graduated."

"He went to school here?" Usagi asked surprised

"Of course, many of the teachers went to school here. Anyways he's really nice and helpful but sometimes he can be scary. His father is Astraeus, titan of the dusk, stars, the planets, and the art of astrology." Roxanne finished

"Whoa, he has lot of titles" Usagi said

"So does your 'mom'" Roxanne giggled and Usagi smiled

"Alright before we can begin" Mrs. Barron started, "I understand we have a new student with us, is Usagi Tsukino here?"

Usagi eyes widened and then she stood up, "That's me"

Everyone looked at her and Usagi felt her cheeks heat up, "Well welcome to Basic Combat, Ms. Tsukino." Ms. Kim said to her

"Thank you" Usagi muttered

"Since you're a late arrival, you have to catch up on most of what we've done; do you think you can keep up?" Mr. Ortega asked

"I believe I can" Usagi replied

"I think I have a better idea" Mr. Tate said and the other three teachers looked at him. "How about you fight one of us and we'll see if she can really keep up" The teachers gave it some thought and nodded in agreement.

Usagi looked down at Lily, Michaela, and Roxanne for support but they were unsure of what to do, "I thought you guys said Mr. Tate was the nice one?" Usagi whispered

"I also said he can be scary" Roxanne whispered back

Usagi turned back to the teachers, 'Oh god what am I going to do, I've always transformed to fight. Maybe it was a good thing that I took that martial arts class with Haruka, but I only went to a few sessions.' Usagi thought. 'I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone'

* * *

AN: Sorry guys but I'm ending it here. I hope you all like the story. Anyways till next time ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Everyone I am so sorry I've been with a lot of dealing a lot of things. Even worse is that my computer broken down so I lost a lot of my work but thankfully I had a USB but its hard to find a computer to leave and do my work in; so there lies another issue. I hope everyone can forgive me so taking forever but I'm back ready to write again.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 15

Lily stood up, "Mr. Tate don't you think that's a little unnecessary, I mean Usagi is new so can't we do this in a non-violent way?"

Mr. Tate smiled and for some reason it made Usagi feel warm inside, "That's nice that you're standing up for your friend but I believe this is a good way to know of Ms. Tsukino abilities."

Lily sat down and shrugged, unsure of what else to do; Usagi took a deep breath and walked down the bleachers and over to the teachers.

"Now since today is your first day I'm going to go easy on you but this is the only time that I will, understand?" Mr. Tate said and Usagi nodded. "And I won't use my powers" The other teachers moved away giving Usagi and Mr. Tate some room.

"Okay, then I will do the same" Usagi said and she heard many of the students whispering and for once she was glad she couldn't hear them. Mr. Tate stepped quickly towards Usagi, aiming to hit her stomach but Usagi caught that and quickly dodged it and moved behind Mr. Tate kicking his back.

The students gasped at what Usagi did, whispered to each other asking how she did that. 'She's faster than me?' Mr. Tate thought 'Even though I going easy on her, no student has ever been faster than me.' Mr. Tate straightened up and circled Usagi, "That was impressive Ms. Tsukino"

Usagi smiled and muttered thanks, 'I guess fighting all those monsters allowed by body to be faster than normal people.' Mr. Tate then quickly stepped behind to push her forward with his one hand but Usagi once again dodged it, grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. The students again gasped and so did the other teachers.

Mr. Tate smiled and got up, "I don't think I've ever been flipped by student before." And before Mr. Tate could make another move, Mr. Ortega moved between them.

"Well I would say this demonstration is over, don't you agree Mr. Tate?" Mr. Ortega asked and Mr. Tate took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ms. Tsukino it would seem as if you have had some fighting experience" Mrs. Barron said as she and Ms. Kim were walking towards them.

Usagi laughed awkwardly and rubbing the back her head, "Just a little bit."

"Ahuh you can go back to your seat now" Mrs. Barron commanded and Usagi did as she was told.

"Well it would seem we were worried for nothing" Roxanne whispered

"I guess, I mean maybe all the fighting I did before helped in this situation. To me it seemed as if Mr. Tate was moving slow." Usagi said

"Really, cause to me it looked the opposite of that" Lily replied

"Okay moving on" Ms. Kim said "Today we will be continuing our lesson on surviving the elements both with and without your powers. Today we will be doing surviving in water and earth."

"Yes" Roxanne cheered "Today will be my day" Usagi smiled and around she heard similar cheering but there were also a couple of people who were grumbling.

"We understand that there are many of you who are quite confident in session and others who are not. In life you always be uncomfortable situation or in an environment that you are confident in; but you have to get through it or this will be your weakness forever and it will cripple when you are in a dire situation." Mrs. Barron said

"What kind of future is she thinking we'll be in?" Michaela asked

"Can't you read her mind?" Usagi asked

"Nope she's blocking it" Michaela sighed

"Alright come down and get in your groups" Mr. Ortega yelled

"Groups? What groups?" Usagi asked as she stood up.

"Groups were assigned by rooms, so since you're in our room, you're in our group" Michaela smiled

"Oh goodie" Usagi cheered

"I hope today we don't need to join with another groups" Roxanne sighed

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked

"Sometimes depending on the challenges the teachers give we have to join with another group and the group we always end up with is Iris and her gang." Roxanne groaned

"Why is it always like that?"

"Because they're the in the room next to ours" Lily answered and Usagi eyes widened. Because there were many other students it took a while for them to get down the bleachers but eventually they did.

"Okay is everyone in their groups?" Mr. Tate asked and everyone either nodded or muttered 'yes'. "Okay then let's head out and the four teacher pushed open the doors and outside they found themselves facing the ocean, it took a moment before everyone realize they were on an island.

"Whoa wait a minute, weren't we in a forest?" Usagi asked

"Yeah but the building moves us to different locations for each class session." Michaela answered

"So let me get this straight we're in a different dimension and the building we were in, transports us to different locations?" Usagi asked

"Mhm" Michaela said

"Oh okay just wanted to make sure I understood that" Usagi sighed which made Michaela, Lily and Roxanne giggle

"Currently we are in the Isles Dimension, a few miles off-shore there is another island, your challenge is to get there, go through the jungle and reach the center of the island. In the center is the portal so unless you want to get home you have to get to the center soon." Mrs. Barron said

"There will be traps in every path you take so be careful and yes you can use your powers." Mr. Ortega continued

Ms. Kim tapped the floor and a large shelf sprang up revealing many backpacks, "In each backpack is food, water and a map to reach the center of the other island. Don't lose it or else you will never find your way, so good luck everyone." Ms. Kim added

"Okay one person from each group, come up and get a backpack!" Mrs. Barron yelled Lily volunteered to go and went up to get a backpack. After giving out the last backpack the teacher called for everyone attention.

Alright is everyone ready?" Mr. Tate asked and there a few that sounded excited, a couple a mumbles while the rest just started "Okay, on your marks, get set, annd GO!"

Each group scrambled around looking for ways to get off the island, "How is this going to be helpful in life?" Lily asked

"Hey you never know when you're going to get trapped on an island" Roxanne giggled

"When on earth am I going to be trapped on an island?!"

"Let's first just build a boat or raft to get off this island" Michaela suggested. "Roxanne you can cut down some trees, Usagi and Lily can try to attach them together and I will make a sail"

"Okay" the three said in unison and Roxanne used her powers to create a saw and while Michaela disappeared into the bushes. Lily and Usagi looked around for some vines to wrap around the logs.

After Roxanne cut a tree in half, Usagi and Lily picked up the logs and started to tie the logs together. Soon Roxanne cut her last tree and walked over to Usagi and Lily. "Are you guys sure it will hold?"

"Hey did you forget who I am?" Lily asked

"It's hard to forget when you remind us every day." Roxanne replied

"So you know you have nothing to worry about."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Usagi can't you use your power to give us extra insurance?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to figure out my power and so far I've always used a wand to activate it, but it was mainly for attacks." Usagi answered

"Well soon you're going to need to figure your power out"

"I know and I will"

"Okay" Roxanne smiled but frowned as she looked out at the ocean. Usagi followed her sight line and frowned as well, many kids were already halfway there. Something blinded her for a second and when she looked up she saw Iris, Mei-Li and Valery flying to the island.

"Why didn't we do that?" Lily whined

"Because none of us can fly?" Usagi said and Lily sighed.

Minutes later, Michaela returned with a lot of large palm leaves in her hand, "What are we doing to do with leaves?" Lily asked

"I don't know but it was all I can find." Michaela answered "It's not like I'm going to find bed sheets around here"

Usagi thought for a second, 'Maybe I can use the Crystal to do something, or maybe any powers I may have. I am a demi-god after all so I should be able to do something.' She placed her hands on the raft and closed eyes. For a minute she felt nothing but suddenly she felt overwhelmed with power and when she opened her eyes, the wooden raft had become a rowboat.

"Whoa Usagi I didn't know you could do that" Roxanne said, astonished at what she saw.

Usagi started to pant, "Neither did I" she said as she stood up but she then fell to her knees "Usagi!" Lily yelled

"I'm okay but I need to rest a little" Usagi responded "I'm sorry"

"Girl you don't even need to apologize, if anything we should thank you. We have a better boat because of you" Michaela replied

"Yeah Usagi" Roxanne said helping her up, "We're friends so there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"Thanks" Usagi muttered and with help from Roxanne she sat in the boat with Michaela.

Roxanne and Lily pushed the boat and hopped in. Roxanne then used her power to make the waves bring them over to the island. "Didn't I say today was my day?" she grinned

"Yeah yeah yeah" Lily laughed

Minutes later they finally reached the beach of the island, they got out of the boat, which changed back into a raft. They moved further up the beach and Usagi sat on the sand. "Do you think you'll be alright?" Michaela asked

"Yeah I think so" Usagi panted

Roxanne took the map from the backpack and placed it on the sand, "Okay we're here" she pointed "And we need to reach the center"

"I think we should take this route, we might be able to avoid any traps" Lily suggested

"Lily didn't you hear what the teachers said, there will traps in any path we take." Michaela giggled

"Oh they said that? I was too busy looking at Mr. Ortega" Lily said dreamily

"Oh brother" Roxanne said while rolling her eyes. "Let's go before she starts drooling" she said as she helped up Usagi and started moving into the jungle with Michaela helping as well.

"Hey that was one time!" Lily yelled while running after her.

* * *

AN: Stopping here. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please write a Review, till next time ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Happy Holidays everyone, (I think I forgot to mention that before) so before the year ends I wanted to post one more chapter for 2017. I hope everyone had a good year and I hope that 2018 is even better for you guys. I love you guys for reading this story and also for your encouraging comments.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 16

Following the map, the girls walked further into the jungle, "Okay so far so good" Michaela said

"Girl what are you trying to do, jinx us?" Roxanne sighed

"Puh-lease there is no way you can get jinxed when you have the daughter the goddess of luck on your side." Lily smiled and just as she said that she tripped over a wire which released a net that captured all of them.

"You were saying?" Usagi sighed

"Huh I guess you can still get jinxed with the daughter the goddess of luck on your side." Lily replied

"No duh!" Roxanne and Michaela yelled

"Come on guys; now is not the time for fighting" Usagi said "Roxanne can you use your ice powers to cut the rope"

"I could but there's one problem" Roxanne replied

"What?" Usagi asked

"I don't know how to create water or ice from thin air yet"

"You don't? Didn't you do it before?"

"Of course not. I created that ice saw using water from the ocean"

"Okay um let's check the bag maybe there something sharp in there?" Usagi suggested

"Good idea" Michaela said "Lily can you get your bag?"

"I could if someone big butt wasn't on top of me" Lily sighed

"Hey I've been exercising!" Roxanne yelled "I'll get it" Roxanne moved a little and opened the backpack, blindly searching for something sharp. "Hold on I think I found something" she then pulled a box out of the bag. "Nope just matches" and she was about to throw it away

"Are kidding me?! We can use it to free us!" Michaela yelled

"How can we do that without burning ourselves?" Lily asked

"Michaela right, we can use it to burn the top of the ropes and we'll be free before we go up in flames." Usagi said

"You can't be serious" Roxanne and Lily said in unison

"What other choice do we have?"

"Fine but I don't like this" Roxanne sighed

"I definitely don't like this, I'm at the bottom of this net!" Lily yelled.

Roxanne took out one of the matches and swiped it against the box. After it lighted, she placed it on the top of the ropes and the three watched as the fire grew big moving along the rope. They saw the rope slowly break apart until, "WHOAAA!" They fell on the floor with a thud, they then immediately moved up because they realized they fell on top of Lily.

"Lily are you okay?!" Usagi yelled

"I would say no but thankfully I landed on this soft moss" Lily groaned

"Well you are the daughter the goddess of luck." Roxanne giggled

"Shut up" Lily groaned and with help from Usagi and Michaela she slowly got up.

"Will you be able to continue?" Roxanne asked

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks to that moss" Lily sighed "Let's go"

They continued to move through the path however they were unsuccessful in avoiding the traps.

"OH MY GOOOOSH!" Michaela yelled, all four girls were running as fast as they could away from the beasts that were chasing them.

After walked a short distance from the first trap, Roxanne stepped on twig that made a loud snapping sound. The girls stopped and looked around, "Maybe that was just a normal twig" Lily said but a few moments later they heard growling behind them, when they slowly turned around they saw two jaguars slowly stepping close to them.

"Guys on the count of three, run" Michaela whispered "1, 2, 3 GO!" They immediately ran away from the jaguars.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS OUR TEACHERS THINKING?!" Usagi yelled as the jaguars growled and continued to chase after them.

"Wait a minute we have powers, why the hell are we running" Lily said as she stopped and the other stopped as well. Lily then saw a large boulder on the side. She stretched out her hands and with her powers she levitated it front of the jaguars. The jaguars bumped into the boulder and everyone smiled thinking it was over, until the saw both jaguars jumped on top of the boulder looking very upset.

"Sorry!" Lily yelled as she and the rest continued to run. They jumped over a little stream when Roxanne had idea and stopped, making the others stop too.

"Roxanne what are you doing we gotta go!" Michaela yelled

"Hold on, I have an idea" Roxanne said she placed her hands in the stream and whispered, "Waters of the East and the West obey my command." The water rose up and formed a wide and tall wall and then the water wall froze. The jaguars jumped into the wall but thankfully it didn't break.

"Way to go Roxanne" Lily cheered

"Didn't I say today is my day" Roxanne smiled

"Alright we get it" Michaela sighed and Roxanne smiled and they continue on their way.

As they moved on they were looking for signs to get back on the path they were in before when suddenly, PLOP, "Oh are you kidding me!" Roxanne yelled

"Please don't tell we just stepped into quicksand" Usagi groaned

"Well let's see, since we're sinking and unable to move; yup this is definitely quicksand" Michaela answered

"Thanks for that observation" Roxanne deadpanned

"Anytime" Michaela responded

"Guys if you haven't noticed, we're sinking in quicksand!" Lily yelled

"Roxanne could you powers help us in this situation?" Usagi asked

"Um I don't know how, I never used my powers for something like this." Roxanne replied

"Maybe you can make the sand lift us up and then freeze it so we can walk across it." Michaela suggested

"Haela what did we say about using your mind powers on us?" Lily said

"Not my fault; when I panic my powers go loose and I'm definitely panicking right now!"

"Okay I'll try it" Roxanne said and she closed and placed her hands the quicksand, focusing on the water element of the sand.

"Ooo it's working!" Lily exclaimed and Roxanne opened her eyes to see that they were rising up. Once she saw that everyone was on the sand she froze it making the quicksand into ice.

"Great job Roxanne" Usagi smiled

"Like I said-" Roxanne began

"We know, today is your day!" Lily yelled which made Roxanne giggle

"So where to now?" Michaela asked and Roxanne pulled out the map from Lily's bag

"Okay so by the looks of the map we are completely off our intended path" Roxanne said

"Probably because we were running away from those jaguars" Usagi said

"Well it wasn't like we could stay on the same path with those jaguars wanting to eat us" Michaela added

"Seriously what were the teachers thinking?" Lily huffed "I bet it was Mrs. Barron idea, after all Mr. Ortega would never harm me" she smiled

"Wow you are seriously head over heels in love with him" Roxanne chuckled

"Love is a wonderful thing" Lily sighed

"Ahuh anyways we should go-" Roxanne began

"This way" Lily finished, pointing North.

"Girl I have the map and I say we go this way" Roxanne said while pointed East

"And I'm the daughter of the goddess of luck so I say we go this way" Lily smiled pointing North.

"Yeah and thanks to your luck, we were hanged up, almost eaten by jaguars and almost sank in quicksand"

"But the good thing is we didn't, which proves my power is amazing"

"If anything it" Roxanne began walked closer to Lily and at that moment everyone heard a click

"DUCK!" Usagi yelled and as everyone fell to the ground an arrow flew out

"Seriously flying arrows?!" Michaela yelled and as another arrow flew out at a lower level

"MOVE!" Usagi screamed moving everyone to the right "Guys we gotta go!" and all the girls got up and ran trying their best to dodge the arrows.

"OWWW!" Usagi yelled in pain and she fell on the floor. One of the arrows had grazed her leg

"Usagi!" Michaela yelled and the three went back to her;

Usagi saw an arrows flying at all sides of them, "NOOO!" she yelled with arms stretched out when suddenly the arrows seemed to hit something and fell to the ground.

"What in the world?" Lily said, arrows continuing flying at them but the bounced off and flew down

"Usagi you can create shields?" Roxanne asked

"I can?!" Usagi exclaimed

"Whatever you're doing don't stop" Michaela said

"I don't even know what I am doing!" Usagi said

"Just keep your hands up" Lily said as she walked over to Usagi and with her and Michaela they helped her stand up and walk away while the arrows continued to hit the invisible shield. Soon the arrows attacks stopped and so did everyone else.

"Okay I think we're in the clear" Roxanne said and Usagi put down her hands.

"Finally" Usagi sighed as she put her hands down.

Michaela kneeled down and checked Usagi wound, "It doesn't look serious but we should get her to the infirmary just to check"

"Okay" Roxanne said opened the map that was in here hand, "So running away from the arrows actually brought us back on the right path."

"Ha-ha this is proof that my powers are working right" Lily smiled

"Usagi injured" Roxanne deadpanned

"Okay so they're working sorta right"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "We now just need to cross a bridge and we should see the center."

"And then we're done!" Michaela said

"Yah quit it with the mind reading!" Roxanne said

"Sorry I got excited" Michaela smiled

"Come on Ladies, let's go home!" Lily cheered

"Well it's not like we'll actually go home once we reach the center building" Roxanne said

"With Usagi injury we will" Lily smiled

"I don't know if you're evil or clever" Usagi said

"He-he-he" Lily laughed, "OWW!" she then said as Roxanne hit her at the back of her head

"Stop that, you know I hate that laugh" Roxanne said

"Meanie" Lily sniffed while rubbing her head

Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked ahead, leading them towards the bridge. After a 15 minutes they finally reached the bridge that was hung over a 50 ft. deep, 70 ft. wide cavern, and the four got nervous since the bridge didn't look sturdy.

"Hey I can see the center building" Michaela said

"Yup and all we have to do is cross the scary looking, soon to collapse bridge" Lily said

"Usagi you wouldn't happen to have an ability to help us in this situation, would you?' Roxanne asked

Lily and Michaela, who was still holding Usagi due to her injured leg, looked at her, "Please, **I** don't even know if I have an ability like that. Everything that has been happening today were complete accidents." Usagi sighed

"Meaning we have to wait again for Usagi to have an accident" Lily sighs and Usagi glared at her, "Oh you know what I mean"

"Guys we shouldn't rely heavily on Usagi powers, she helped us enough and has been pushed past her limits. We should pick up the slack and help too." Michaela said

"Hey I have been helping" Roxanne argued

"Its fine Michaela, I'm happy to help" Usagi added

"I know but I'm worried that you may push yourself too far for us" Michaela said "So right now just let us help" and with that Usagi nodded.

"So what do we do?" Lily asked

"Cross the bridge of course" Roxanne said

"Oh yeah cross the bridge that will lead to our certain death" Lily muttered

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Roxanne said

"Well I can't because Usagi needs help and it seems it's only wide enough for two" Michaela said quickly

"Oh you're so cruel to use your powers like that" Lily groaned then she smiled, "Roxanne as leader you should go first"

"Whoa what, when was I made the leader?!" Roxanne asked

"Just now, we all voted" Lily smiled

"I demand a re-count!" Roxanne yelled

"You can demand all you want the outcome will stay the same" Michaela smiled

Roxanne turned to look at Usagi, "Well you are very leader-like"

Lily smiled, "It's decided then"

"I'll get you for this, Lily" Roxanne warned

"I love you too" Lily smiled

Roxanne sighed and took the first step on the bridge, it creaked as she put her full weight on it on it. She released a breath and took another step while holding on to rope; she walked a little more before deciding it was safe for the others, "Okay someone else can come on" she said

"It would be better if you guys went next" Lily said, "That way I can help you guys from behind"

"Ahuh" Usagi and Michaela said in unison. The two of them moved onto the bridge; Michaela held onto the rope while holding Usagi and with her free hand, Usagi did the same. Eventually Lily walked on the bridge but quickly rushed to get behind Michaela and Usagi.

The bridge creaked even more making Roxanne stop, "Whoa, did you have to run Lily?" she asked

"Sorry I didn't want to be too far behind"

"I swear if we fall…" Roxanne muttered

"I love you too" Lily smiled, they finally they reached the end of the bridge and got on the other side, "Land sweet, sweet solid land!"

At that moment the ropes slipped of the logs that it was attached to and the bridge fell and slapped the side of the cavern.

"Oh my goodness, that could've been us" Usagi said

"But it wasn't thanks to my -" Lily began

"If you say it was due to your powers I will push you into the cavern" Roxanne threatened

"Well, I didn't threaten you when you kept repeating 'Today is my day'" Lily frowned

"Come one we're almost there" Michaela said forwarding on with Usagi. Both girls sighed and decided to continue their conversation later.

As they walked to the center, they made sure to watch their step to try to avoid any traps and finally the center was in their sight.

* * *

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this story and please write a review. Anyways till we meet again in 2018, ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hey guys I'm back, sorry it's been a while I've working on new projects and I was also recovering from an accident. But I'm okay and ready to write. Thanks to all the reviews I really appreciate them. Anyways…

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 17

The four girls finally reached the center where they saw the four teachers standing in a clearing by the portal. As they walked over Mr. Tate turned them but he noticed Usagi looking a little pale and saw blood dripping down her leg, he rushed over to them, "What happened?"

"She was hit with one of the flying arrows" Roxanne answered

"Okay you guys can go take her to the infirmary" Mr. Tate said

"Thank you" they all answered and walked over to the portal where the other three teachers were.

"What happened here?" Ms. Kim asked

"It was the flying arrows" Mr. Tate said "I told you guys it was too much" he frowned

"Actually the flying arrows were okay" Michaela said which earned her a glare from Usagi "But don't you think adding the jaguars was a little excessive"

"The jaguars?" Mrs. Barron frowned.

"We never added any jaguars" Mr. Ortega added

"Told you" Lily whispered

"Which path did you guys take?" Ms. Kim asked, Roxanne quickly pulled out the map and showed them.

"We need to go out and find the jaguars" Mrs. Barron declared "There could be injured kids out there. Gabriel come with me, Nayeon and Xavier stay here just in case." Mrs. Barron took the map and ran out into the forest with Mr. Ortega followed her.

"How did you guys defend yourselves against the jaguars?" Mr. Tate asked

"Roxanne use her powers to create an ice wall between us the beasts" Usagi answered

"Very smart" Ms. Kim smiled "Okay you girls go ahead" and the four walked through the portal and found themselves back inside the gym.

Thankfully it wasn't a far walk to the infirmary since it was placed next door to the gym. They walked inside the large white room that had curtains dividing the beds and off to the side there was an office where the nurse or a doctor was usually at. There wasn't anyone being treated in the room so it was completely quiet. While Michaela and Roxanne laid Usagi on one of the beds, Lily went to the office to find a nurse or doctor.

"Wait how am I going to explain this injury to the nurse?" Usagi asked

"Well it would probably be the doctor but you don't have to worry all of the doctors are demi-gods. Most of the nurses are demi-gods too but there are few that are normal. Lily will get the right doctor though."

A doctor immediately walked out the office and checked Usagi injury, the three girls stood around the bed. The doctor had short dark brown hair while light streaks of brown in his hair and wore a blue scrubs and gloves.

"Oh my, what happened?" he said in an effeminate voice as he checked out Usagi injury.

"Hey Doctor Carey, I didn't know you were working today" Michaela smiled

Doctor Carey sighed, "Leave it to you girls to injure this poor girl."

"Wow one time and we're branded for life" Lily huffed

"It was twice" Doctor Carey deadpanned

"Oh was it?" Lily asked shocked

"Just tell me what happened" he asked

"We were doing a training exercise and Usagi got hit with an arrow" Roxanne whispered

"An arrow? Geez what are they trying to do, kill ya?" he sighed

"Maybe, probably" Lily answered

Doctor Carey raised up the legging of training pants to inspect the wound better, "Okay this will hurt a little" Using his gloved finger he slide down the wound and it slowly closed. Usagi grunted in pain as she felt it. "Alright and I'm done" he smiled

Usagi looked back at the where the wound was and saw it was gone, "Wow that's an amazing power" she said amazed

Doctor Carey smiled, "Thank you but that's all I can do; my mother is Panacea, goddess of healing so I had limited careers choices."

"But still it's very useful in life" Usagi smiled

Doctor Carey grinned, "I like you, what's your name?"

"Usagi Tsukino"

"Ooo Japanese" Dr. Carey smiled, "I love the Japanese culture"

Usagi giggled, "Thank you" and she started to move of the bed.

"Well my beautiful work is done. You girls better not ruin this gorgeous soul" Doctor Carey warned towards Lily and Roxanne

"Hey it was all Lily's fault" Roxanne said

"Was not!" Lily yelled

Michaela could only roll her eyes, "Thank you so much Doctor Carey"

"No problem, sweetie" he smiled and walked back to his office.

"How do you feel?" Lily asked

"Better than before" Usagi answered "So what now?"

"Well its 12:15 now" Michaela said checking her phone "So we can get lunch and go shower and rest before we go to Intro to Magic at 2:30"

"Do we normally leave the class early?" Usagi asked as she got up

"Sometimes but not always." Roxanne answered and Usagi nodded her head

They walked over to the Student Center and agreed to meet again in the Cafeteria before they separated to find what they wanted to eat. Usagi got pizza and a side of strawberry ice cream, she then walked in the Cafeteria and found Lily and Roxanne sitting at table.

"Ooo pizza and ice cream" Lily said as she noticed Usagi tray, "Delicious choice" she smiled

"Thanks" Usagi said and sat down to eat. Michaela came and sat down a few minutes later.

"I finally learned Mr. Ortega first name." Lily sighed dreamily, "Gabriel is so beautiful and that fact that Mr. Tate's first name is Xavier matches his cool yet mysterious personality."

"I thought you liked Mr. Ortega" Roxanne smiled

"Oh definitely love Mr. Ortega, if anything I think Usagi and Mr. Tate will go well together." Lily admitted

"The man is 21 and Usagi is 16, that's huge age gap" Michaela scoffed

"It's only a five year difference" Lily frowned, "Plus I'm not saying she dates him now, just wait later and you know talk and flirt to see if there's anything there"

"Thanks but at the moment I'm not looking for anyone" Usagi answered

"Oh right, you're still with _him_ " Michaela frowned but then her eyes widened, "Sorry I meant-"

"No it's fine, just thinking about them angers me but I'm still on the fence as to what to do. End things with them or try and fix things" Usagi huffed

"Fix what? Their attitude? Usagi they are the ones in the wrong not you" Roxanne said rubbing her hand and Usagi smiled

"Anyways I still can't believe someone put a jaguar trap" Lily groaned

"You think it was meant for us?" Usagi asked

"No this happens every time, someone summons these poor animals to hurt everyone else." Michaela sighed

"Seriously?" Usagi said surprised "Why?"

"Who knows, maybe for the laughs? Sabotaging everyone else doesn't make any sense, it's a class not Survivor. You don't make it on top by pulling others down." Roxanne said

"If anything they would be expelled and no one wants that" Lily giggled

"Really?" Usagi asked

"Oh it's probably not well-known in Japan but here, White Millennium Academy is better than the major Ivy League schools. If you ever get expelled from here you can kiss you academic life good bye." Lily answered

"Whoa" Usagi said while getting a scoop of ice cream. "I didn't realize this school was that good.

"Oh yeah it's a major big deal. No other school would want you if you get expelled from here." Roxanne added

"Although I don't think that will ever happen to you, princess" Michaela giggled

Usagi smiled, "Stop it" she giggled and after they finished their food they put their trays away and walked back to the Village. They then showered and took a nap with Michaela placing an alarm for 1:45. After a 45 minutes nap, the four didn't feel completely refresh but it was than nothing.

Usagi fixed her hair in a messy bun with her bangs parted to either side, and wore a pink tank top with a black cardigan, blue jeans and black sneakers. She picked up her phone from the charger and placed it in her backpack and walked into the living room. Michaela and Roxanne were sitting in the living room but Lily wasn't there.

"Still getting ready?" Usagi smiled

Michaela could only sighed, "Yup and if she doesn't come out in 2 minutes, we're leaving her"

"That's so mean" Lily said as she was coming out from her room.

"I was kidding" Michaela smiled "Kinda" she whispered

"Alright are we readying to go?" Roxanne asked while standing up and putting on her backpack. The three girls nodded and headed out the room. Roxanne was the last so she locked up.

* * *

They were all sitting in the club car with the wind blowing through their hairs, after a 10 minute ride they reached the Social Sciences building which was actually the building where all magic classes were held. As they walked past a tall, muscular guard, Michaela explained to Usagi, that since there was a lot of magical objects and items stored in the building it had to be watched at all times. People were only allowed in during class time and no non-demi-god could enter in the building and the guards made sure.

"So wouldn't that make people more suspicious?" Usagi asked

"Yeah but would you really try to get in with that guard around?" Michaela asked and as Usagi turned her head to look back at the guard, she shaked her head.

They walked into one of the lecture halls on the first floor; the room looked like a normal biology room with multiple rectangular tables with two stools on both sides of each table. There were only a couple of people sitting in the classroom and Usagi followed after the three girls and sat on the remaining stool next to Michaela.

Usagi took out her phone to check the time and saw it was 2:20, "So who is our teacher?" she asked

"Professor Peyton Conrad and yes we have to call her professor, she won't answer you unless you do" Lily said

"Is she nice?" Usagi asked

"Kinda but she's also very snotty; she thinks she always right, but there have been moments when we've knocked her down." Roxanne smiled

"Do you know who's she related to?" Usagi asked

"Of course; she just has to mention it every time" Michaela sighed "Her mother is Athena"

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom, intelligence, right?" Usagi asked

"Mhm, you're finally learning your heritage" Lily smiled

"Thanks but doesn't that mean that Zeus is her grandfather?"

"Yup which is why she loves to talk about it" Lily sighed "Apparently she has regular talks with Athena and Zeus, but don't really buy into it. Everyone knows Zeus doesn't talk to his kids"

"How come?" Usagi asked

"Remember crazy jealous Hera? The last thing Zeus wants is to get his kids cursed by Hera especially his grand-kids." Roxanne said

"But wasn't Athena born from Zeus head?" Usagi said

"Yeah so? He still had a child without her and in her mind that's still cheating"

"Whoa that's just pure crazy" Usagi giggled. More students entered in the room as well as Mei-Lin, Valery, and Iris. "They're in our class too?" she whispered

Roxanne nodded; "They're in many of our classes" The trio sat at the table next to Usagi's.

A minute later, a woman walked in wearing a white lab coat with black pants and black medium length heels, "Hello everyone how was your week?" No one said anything knowing what was going to be said next, "Mine was wonderful, my mother Athena and I had so much to discuss and then Zeus my grandfather he suddenly popped into our conversation and well I couldn't blame him for it since it's been so long since we talked." Professor Conrad smiled

"Strange" Michaela whispered, "Didn't she say she talked to him last week?" she smiled and Lily and Roxanne giggled while Usagi just smiled.

"Anyways, I believe we have a new international student with us? Where is Usagi Tsukino?" Professor Conrad asked looking from her clipboard

Usagi sighed and stood up, "Here"

"Ah okay well you have a lot to catch up but I believe after you're tutored by me you will be all caught up" she smiled "Anyways welcome to Intro to Magic"

"Thank you" Usagi smiled and sat down, "Will I be doing that in every class?" she whispered

"Pretty much" Lily giggled and Usagi released a heavy sigh.

"Last week we were discussing the different forms magic can take so today we will talk about the different ways people need to activate their magic or powers" Professor Conrad began

"Excuse me?" a boy with short black hair that sat behind Iris table asked, "What's the difference between magic and powers? I mean aren't they the same thing?"

"No Miles magic and powers are not the same thing; magic is an ability that be taught to anyone who has a lot of mana to release, a power is a special ability that only one or a few people will have. For example I have the ability of technopathy, do you have that ability?" Professor Conrad asked

"No" Miles said

"Okay then can you do a summoning?" she asked

"Well kinda, I'm still learning" he answered

"Exactly, summoning is a magical ability because it can be taught to others, however you will never be able to have MY ability of technopathy." She smiled "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah thanks" Miles said

"Alright then let's continue" she said and for 45 minutes, she discussing at length about the topic. There were times when it would somehow deviate to her and talking about her form of magic but eventually it would go back to the original topic. "Okay by a show of hands, how many people need to speak to activate their magic and powers?"

Usagi raised her hands, remembering that as Sailor Moon she would have to speak to activate her magic. Five other students also raised their hands.

"Okay now how many people use their hands to use their power and magic?" Professor Conrad asked. Usagi raised her hand again along with Lily, Roxanne, Michaela, Ivy, Mei-Lin, Valery and 10 other students. "Alright how many people can use their mind to activate their power and magic?" And once again Usagi raised her hand along with Michaela and 3 other students.

"Ms. Tsukino I noticed that you raised you hand to all three, did you raise it because you were unsure with form your magic and power activate?" Professor Conrad smiled and a few students chuckled.

"No both my magic and powers are activated by all three." Usagi responded

Professor Conrad smile disappeared, "I'm sorry, did you say your magic and powers are activated by all three forms?"

"Um yes, is that bad?" Usagi asked

Professor Conrad face went back to neutral, "No it's not, it's just that most people can't do all three."

"Oh" and that was all Usagi could say since she had a feeling that Professor Conrad was not one of those people.

"If I may ask, who you are related to?" she asked

"My mother is Hecate" Usagi answered and Professor Conrad gave a very confused look and Usagi heard many people asking who that was. "She's the goddess of magic and night" She purposefully left out the other titles since she didn't want to be branded as the girl with the creepy 'mom'.

"Of course; I knew that I just wanted to make sure. " Professor Conrad huffed but it was obvious that she was lying again. "So I guess that it makes sense why you're magic and powers are activated by all three. Anyways I expect great grades from you since she is a goddess of magic"

Usagi wanted to cry out and say it was unnecessary but she knew she would be questioned later. "At this moment I want everyone to activate their power using one of the three forms and please keep it small. You can use the objects on your desk if you would like and I will be coming around to make sure your power doesn't explode out of control." Professor Conrad said

Everyone did as they were told and Usagi looked around and saw everyone amazing power; someone was changing the size of a crucible by making it larger than it was before. Usagi turned and looked at the trio and saw Mei-Li make an mini-tornado, and Iris was burning a pencil. Valery wasn't doing anything and Usagi remembered when Lily told her Valery father is a healer.

"Ms. Tsukino shouldn't you be activating your power?" Professor Conrad asked and Usagi jumped back a little since she didn't notice the woman was next to her.

"Oh right" Usagi said, she took one of the jars that was on the table and placed her hands around the jar and closed her eyes. The same as before she felt warmth coming from inside her and when she opened her eyes the jar had morphed into a shiny glass rose which floated above the table.

"Usagi that's beautiful" Michaela gasped and Usagi heard similar words from others who stopped to look at her creation.

"Thank you" Usagi smiled, happy that she didn't create something dangerous since she wasn't thinking of anything when she was try to change the shape of the jar.

"Yes it very beautiful. Maybe you can make a bunch more, sell them and then you wouldn't have to go to school here no more" Professor Conrad smiled and walked away

Once she was out of earshot Usagi looked at the three girls, "I'm not sure if she insulted me or gave me a great idea." Usagi whispered

"Don't mind her, she's probably just jealous that your power is better than hers" Roxanne said

"Isn't technopathy a cool power?" Usagi asked

"All she can do is manipulate electronics, if she was out in the jungle her power would basically be useless compared to yours." Michaela replied and Usagi nodded realizing her teacher limitation.

"Okay so with that, I see that everyone used the form that they felt most comfortable however soon we are going to have to move past this because by the end of the year everyone would be able to use at least two of the three forms to activate their magic" Professor Conrad said

"Wait why only two of the three forms?" Ivy asked

"Well it's quite hard to use all three forms of magic activation since it takes up a large amount of your energy. Only those who train their whole lives would be able to do that, such as myself" Professor smiled, "And apparently Ms. Tsukino as well"

At that moment everyone looked at Usagi, who regretted telling them who her 'mother' was.

* * *

AN: Stopping here for today. I hope you all are enjoying this. Till next time ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hello everyone I'm so sorry I was working on other stories on other sites and I totally forgot of this. Every time I said I would work on this I worked on the other stories, I know it's really bad. I have a horrible memory. But I'm here for you guys. Thanks for all the encouragement and thank you to all that follow and favorite this story, it really makes me happy.

Anyways…

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 18

Usagi placed her head down, embarrassed, as Professor Conrad purposely called her out in front of the class. Usagi was beginning to think that the Professor didn't like her which confused her since she didn't do anything to her. 'I guess her jealously is really getting the better of her"

"Anyways we will spend the rest of the class time practicing our summoning spells. Last week we've tried to summoning insects but today we're going to try animals. Now clear off everything from your desk." Professor Conrad instructed and everyone did as she asked "Last week to summon an insect you just need to concentrate and think of an insect to make it appear before you. It's practically the same thing to summoning an animal. Ms. Tsukino even though you weren't here to do this first summoning, but I'm sure this is easy pie for you" she smiled.

Usagi could feel that the smile wasn't friendly at all, 'Seems like I'll have to work hard for this teacher' she thought

"Anyways all you have to do is concentrate, focus on a certain animal and it will appear"

"And here I thought that we would need a spell in some ancient language" Usagi whispered to Michaela

"Of course not silly besides we don't start learning ancient languages till next year" Michaela whispered back, Usagi stared at her.

"Remember your mind needs to be clear and you need to be calm. If you're not calm you may summon a very dangerous beast. So everyone breathe in, breath out, place your hands out in front, above the table. The moment you feel like you're ready it will happen." Professor Conrad said

Everyone breathed in and out and took their time before starting the summoning. Usagi closed her eyes trying not to let everyone else distract her; the last thing she wants is to summon a dangerous monster. She took a couple of breathes, 'Okay you can do this' Usagi thought and as she concentrated on the animal of her choosing, she felt a big gust of wind sweep past her face and when she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful white kitten with dazzling blue eyes stand before her.

Usagi stared at the kitten; it wasn't at all what she was thinking of, if anything she was thinking of an rabbit but it's better than nothing at all. Not bad for her first summoning.

"Aww that's so cute Usagi" Lily said and Usagi looked up at her noticing her animal for the first time and saw it was brown rabbit; turning her head she saw Michaela summoned a lion cub.

"Um is that what you wanted to summon?" Usagi asked

"Kinda I was thinking more on the lines of a puppy but this better than nothing." Michaela answered

"Oh man" Roxanne sighed, the three girls turned their head to look at their friend who had nothing in front of her.

"Try again maybe it will work a second time" Michaela suggested

Roxanne was about to try again when Lily stopped her, "Um Rox I don't think that's necessary" Lily said staring

"Why?" Roxanne asked. The three pointed and Roxanne turned her head, "Whoa!" she said. The animal she summoned was a pony.

"You wanted a pony?" Usagi asked

"No I wanted a sheep" Roxanne replied and the girls gave her a strange look, "What, they're cute and cuddly"

"Alright" Professor Conrad said as she was walking down the aisle, "It seems almost everyone summoned an animal. Although I was hoping for the animals to be kinda small" she said as she looked at Roxanne and other students animal's.

Usagi looked around and saw some people summoned deer's, baby elephants and even a camel.

"I suppose I have to be thankful no one summoned a dangerous beast. Anyways good job everyone."

A red-headed girl raised her hand, "Professor can we keep our animals?"

"Some of you can, others who have large pets will have to send it back." Professor Conrad replied "To send back your animals, place your hands over it and think about sending it back. It's that easy"

"Oh I'm definitely sending mine back" Roxanne huffed "What about you guys?"

"Nah I just always wanted to hold a rabbit" Lily smiled while hugging the rabbit.

"I think it would dangerous keeping a cub on campus, so baby lion has to go." Michaela answered giving the cub a kiss on the head

"What about you Usagi?" Lily asked

The kitten was purring under Usagi's petting and she smiled, "I think I'll keep him"

"Him?" Michaela asked

"If that's what I think it is, it's a boy." Usagi replied and the three girls giggled. The three then returned their animals back to where they were taken and soon everyone attention was back on Professor Conrad.

"Okay it seems mostly everyone returned their animals except for a few students." Professor Conrad said while looking around and casting a quick glare to Usagi before returning to the rest of the classroom.

"Does that mean she hates me?" Usagi whispered to the three

"More like she's keeping an eye on you and waiting for the moment you fail so she can embarrass you." Lily replied

"I'm pretty sure that falls on the category of hating me" Usagi said

"Alright now that you guys have experienced summoning an animal, I'm sure a many of you have probably summoned an animal you didn't expect. Now the reason for that is…." For the rest of the class period Professor Conrad explained why people didn't someone the animal they wanted and went on to the topic of summoning. Just as before, the topic went off course as the Professor started talking about herself but since Usagi was at least learning it wasn't too distracting.

Finally it was 5:20 and the class was over and Usagi was more than happy to go, she gathered her notebooks in her bag and picked up the kitten that instantly climb onto her shoulder purring against her ears.

"Affectionate, aren't ya" Usagi giggled.

"Come on Usagi. We have one more class before we get to go home" Roxanne said while stretching. Usagi nodded and place her bag on the other shoulder, walking out the classroom with the girls.

"Do you think the professor will be okay with cat in classroom?" Usagi asked

"Oh yeah, just as long as the kitty doesn't distract you" Michaela answered

The entered into lecture hall type classroom with the three levels with stairs in the center and the opposite side of the seats. Each row had long tables and four seats.

The girls chose to sit in the second level and within a few minutes more students were entering along the Iris, Valery and Mei-Li.

"Who is our teacher for this class and please tell me he's different from Professor Conrad" Usagi said

"Much different" Lily smiled, "Our teacher is Mr. Lawrence Vance, we can either can him Larry or Mr. Vance he doesn't care. He's really nice and patient and kinda cute if you dig older men"

"Don't tell me you like him too?" Usagi giggled

"Oh no my heart is set on Mr. Ortega. Anyways his father is Coeus, Titan of intellect. Apparently Coeus was thrown in Tartarus in with other Titans who fought in the War but he managed to escape a couple of times and during one of the times…..well I don't need to say the rest but I'm sure you get that Mr. Vance was the result of that."

"Wow I have no words for that." Usagi said shaking her head

"Yeah you can imagine us being surprised when we heard it"

"He actually told you that?" Usagi asked shocked

"Oh no we had to do a little digging to find out"

"And by 'we' she meant herself." Michaela smiled

"Although he loves being a demi-god he hates his father which you will see lot." Roxanne added

Usagi didn't have to asked why people would hate their god parent, since it's quite obvious the common theme in many of the stories she hears is that the gods always leaves and rarely comes back to check on their child. It probably wasn't easy to grow up with powers and not have anyone to explain why.

At 5:30 exactly an older man with slight grey hair wearing a blue button shirt, black pants and black shoes walked in the room, Usagi had to assume he was Mr. Vance.

"Okay let's begin, I understand we have a new student with us" Mr. Vance began and Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Usagi Tsukino? You can just raise your hand" he said and Usagi did. "Ah there you are; well welcome to Parapsychology, let's have a wonder year together." He smiled and Usagi smiled back

"For you Ms. Tsukino I will do a brief overview of what we have learning so far in the class; in the normal world parapsychology is a field of study concerned with the investigation of the paranormal and psychic phenomena. We of course don't investigate the paranormal being that we are the paranormal." He chuckled "In this class we learn and research about the paranormal and psychic abilities and we also practice our abilities. It is important to learn about these things because there is so much more to this world. To many gods, magical abilities, monsters they don't exist however-"

"Actually, in Japan many people believe do in them." A girl said from the third row

"Well probably in gods but not magical abilities or monsters" Mr. Vance chuckled

"No they believe in those too" the girl said

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah check on YouTube and type Sailor Moon" the girl said and Usagi's eyes widened along with Roxanne, Lily and Michaela

Mr. Vance shook his head and went over to the computer and put on the projector. After typing into YouTube and writing Sailor Moon, thousands of videos popped up. Usagi of course knew there were lots of videos on her but she didn't realize that there were lot of them, 'Wow either has been Ami as really been slacking off in deleting these videos or she completely missed them.' Usagi thought

Mr. Vance opened a video showing Usagi and the Inner Senshi fighting Tiger-eye and from the angle of the camera the person recording was hiding in the bushes.

"Well it seems I stand corrected, although I have to say I'm surprised these videos aren't spread all over the internet." Mr. Vance said

"That's because people thought it was some promotion for a Japanese movie or some tourism gimmick to get people to travel to Japan." The girl said

"Or the fact that's obviously fake" Iris huffed

"Trust me it's not fake, I myself have witnessed multiple battles between monsters and Sailor Moon. I even got saved by her." The girl said "And if you're wondering yes I am from Japan. Tsukino you're from Japan right? You've probably seen this too right?"

Once again Usagi found herself as the center of attention, "Y-Yeah I've also seen a couple of those battles."

"I see well this is very interesting being that this is the first time I'm hearing of this girl. I have to ask the administration of this girl." Mr. Vance said

"Um why Mr. Vance?" Lily asked

"Well there is a high probability that this girl is demi-god and she's doing a good job protecting Japan from these strange monsters however it's only a matter of time before she gets the attention of someone more powerful than herself."

Usagi felt like there was more than what the Mr. Vance let on but she didn't want to make herself seem suspicious.

"Anyways let's continue on with our class" Mr. Vance said while closing the video down. He continue for 15 minutes giving Usagi a more simple version of what they covered before moving to current topic of two main categories of parapsychology: psi-gamma for extrasensory perception and psi-kappa for psychokinesis. Usagi wrote down practically everything Mr. Vance said as well absorb the new information; it would like this class would become her favorite class in the school. After an hour and a half of Mr. Vance explaining the two categories in extensive detail, he told everyone they had a 15 minute break before finishing the class with them practicing their powers.

"Thank goodness I thought we were going to go through the class straight." Usagi sighed

"Oh no, Mr. Vance isn't mean like that, he knows we all had a long day and we need this little break." Michaela replied

"I'm surprised that kitten stayed on your shoulder the whole time" Roxanne said

Usagi felt the kitten nuzzle on her cheek before moving underneath her chin to move onto her other shoulder. "Me too this is the first time he's moved like this."

"So what are your you going to name him?" Lily asked

Usagi took the kitten from her shoulder and held it in her arms; he looked up at her giving little licks to her chin. "Hmm how about Tsuki?" the kitten looked up at her and meowed. "I'll take that as a yes" she giggled

"Why Tsuki?" Michaela asked

"Because it means moon and he's as white as the moon" Usagi replied

"Wait your name-" Roxanne began

"Yeah it means moon too, actually my whole name Usagi Tsukino means rabbit of the moon."

"Wait so your name means rabbit?" Lily smiled "That's so cute and here I'm named after a flower"

"Thinking back you hairstyle in beginning looked a lot like rabbit ears." Roxanne said

"Alright I get it" Usagi smiled

"Can I call you Bunny?" Lily asked

"You have" Usagi giggled

"No I mean call you Bunny in English"

"Mm okay"

"Yaayy" Lily cheered and Usagi, Roxanne and Michaela giggled at Lily's childishness.

"Do you think they have cat food in the student store?" Usagi asked

"Of course they do, there are many students on campus who have pets. But the pets have to be small no big animals allowed, for a reason" Roxanne said

"I don't think Tsuki will grow too big so we won't really have a problem." Usagi smiled

"Okay start calling your classmates back, it's time to continue on with class" Mr. Vance said Once the last student entered in the room the door closed and shades were put down closing the classroom from the outside.

"Okay last week we started practicing your abilities to help improve them. Some of you already have control of your abilities while we will still have some people who need more training. But the one thing you all don't know is the extent of your abilities. Within all of you is a hidden power and at the moment it can't be released because you don't have enough energy to control another abilities."

A brown-haired boy raised his hand, "Mr. Vance how do you know that?"

"The reason why many of the gods have so many titles is because they have more than one power and as children of those gods you most likely have one or more of those abilities." Mr. Vance said

"I just heard most likely" the brown-haired boy said

"Okay you caught me, so I don't exactly know but neither do you but now I'm sure many of you are curious right?"

Majority of the room nodded wondering if it was true that they could have more than one ability, while Usagi was sure that she had more than ability. With being Sailor Moon, a granddaughter of a goddess and the mystery behind her father and grandfather, it's unlikely that she doesn't.

"Okay so the first step in finding out your new abilities is to strengthen the one you currently have. The reason for that is because as you increase your ability you also strengthen your body allowing more power to flow through and also allowing your new ability to come out." Mr. Vance explained

A couple hands were raised up, "Before you say it, I'm sure you all were going to ask how come it doesn't come out altogether. Well it's because your body can't handle all that power so only one power will show itself. If you force this new power before your body is ready, you will severely injure yourself. So did I answer your questions?" He said looking around and the people who had their hands raised nodded their heads

"Okay so for the rest of the time period because I have a feeling that this will take the remainder of the class time; in front of you is a cube" As he said that a black cube appeared in front of everyone. "Inside the cube is a free homework pass for this class and if you want the pass you have to open the cube. Sounds easy but it's not, because one you cannot destroy the cube if you do the pass will combust, so you have to find other methods to open the cube. Now the cube has been made for each individual person so it definitely can only be opened by you and you alone. You may begin."

* * *

AN: So that's all for now, probably within the next couple chapters I flip back to the Senshi but I just wanted this time to be about Usagi transition to the school. I know some of you guys where asking about that. Alright guys I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Till next time ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Guess who's back lol. Omg I am so so so sorry guys. I swear I did not abandon this story I just couldn't sit down and write this story. I've been looking elsewhere to try and get the passion back in writing and good news I found it but I still couldn't write this story bc I had no idea where I was going with it. (Mostly bc I couldn't remember where I was going with this story) But I sat down and tried my best to try. But I have to say that mostly encouraged about and seeing my email about the amount of people who still followed, favorited and write such amazing reviews. I couldn't believe it and it made me so happy so here I am after so many months.

OMG I really hate that I did that. I became the author I swore I would never be but yet I did. So I'm back and I hope I can continue to make this a good story.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 19

As soon as the words came out his mouth everyone began trying to open the cube using their individual power. Usagi stared at the cube thinking of ways to open it; she knew she couldn't just carelessly use her powers without insuring the pass would be safe. ' _What should I do?'_ She thought

At that moment Tsuki moved from Usagi shoulder and down to the table. He stared at the cube before looking up at Usagi. He then looked down at the cube again and then tapped the cube with his paw before looking back up at her. Usagi gave him a confused look; Tsuki tapped the cube again with his paw and looked back at Usagi. Usagi frowned, 'Is Tsuki telling me to tap the box?'

As if reading her mind the kitten nodded and Usagi eyes widened. She looked around to see if anyone else saw this but everyone seemed to be concentrated on the cube and Mr. Vance was currently on the third row watching the students try to open the cube.

Usagi pulled the cube closer to her, 'But how does tapping the box open it? Maybe if there was a bit of power in my hands while I tapped it, it would open?' Usagi sighed, unable to think of another way. She took a deep breath and tried willing her power to her finger, it glowed but it wasn't shining too brightly. She then tapped the cube with her index finger and suddenly the cube disintegrated leaving only a gold paper which she assumed was the homework pass.

"Well done Ms. Tsukino you managed to successfully open the cube. Good job on your first task here." Mr. Vance smiled.

She jumped back since she never noticed him before mumbling thanks to him. A few seconds later Michaela, Lily and Roxanne were able to successfully open the cube as well.

"Whoa how were you able to open it so quickly?" Michaela asked

"Um I'll tell you guys after class" Usage said as she looked at Tsuki who choose to nap at the moment.

The three girls gave her a confused looked but Usagi kept staring at Tsuki; 'Is this cat magical?'

Mr. Vance clapped his hands to gain the attention of the rest of the class, "Alright with class ending in a few minutes; congrats are in order for those that succeeded in opening the cube and earning a homework pass. For those that managed to destroy the cube I hope you work harder in gaining control of your abilities so that if in the future I were to do this again maybe a higher number of students will get homework passes. For tonight just read chapter 2 and 3 and we will discuss them tomorrow, you are dismiss."

After collecting their stuff, the four girls headed back to their dorm room. Roxanne opened the door while the rest walked in; Tsuki jumped down from Usagi shoulder while the other girls dropped their bags on the couch. Lily let the bunny that was hiding in her bag go free as well.

"Okay Usagi tell us what happened?" Roxanne asked

"I think Tsuki helped me figure out how to open the cube." Usagi answered

"Um okay so the cat told you how to open the cube?" Lily asked

"No he didn't tell me, he showed me how to open the cube" Usagi looked at Tsuki as he roamed around the living room.

The three girls stared at Tsuki before looking up back at Usagi, "I'm sorry but this is ridiculous even for us." Michaela said

"Said the girl whose mom is mythological Greek goddess in a school filled with Demi-gods and friends with Sailor Moon." Usagi sighed

"Okay but come on, a cat that can help?"

Usagi groaned, it shouldn't be that hard to understand, "So what? I had to cats that could talk and morph into human forms"

"Wait seriously?" Lily asked with wide eyes and Usagi nodded.

"So is Tsuki magical?" Roxanne asked

Usagi shrugged, "How can that be? I meant to summon a bunny and I got a cat instead and it turns out that cat is magical?" She sighed

"That's a freaky coincidence then" Michaela muttered

"Omg would my bunny be magical?" Lily wondered as she looked around the room for said animal.

"Maybe Headmistress Selene would know" Roxanne suggested

"Ah you're right" Usagi smiled "And I know exactly where she is. Do you guys wanna come with?"

"Of course" Lily smiled, "To where?" She asked and Usagi only smiled in response.

Usagi called Tsuki over to her and placed him on her shoulder, "Hold my hand" the three girls looked at each other before holding the others hand. In flash of white light they disappeared and reappeared in the multi-window entry hall of the Palace.

"Whoa where are we?" Roxanne asked looking around; Usagi smiled and pointed behind them towards the window. The three gasped as they looked at the window seeing the Earth out in the distance.

All four girls eyes widened, "Are we on the frickin' moon?" Michaela whispered

Usagi nodded, "Girls welcome to the Moon Palace"

"You have a Palace, on the freakin' Moon?!" Lily asked

"Didn't I mention that?" Usagi giggled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh no!" Lily, Michaela and Roxanne said in unison

"This is so amazing, I swear you are the best roommate ever!" Michaela exclaimed looking around the entry hall.

"This is insane! How are we even breathing?!" Roxanne asked

"Uhhh I honestly have no idea" Usagi answered looking confused and the three just looked at Usagi, "But as long as we can breathe lets not question it" Usagi smiled and walked up the stairs that stood in the center of the hall. "Come on" Usagi said when she noticed they weren't following. She then walked them to the main Library, as they walked deeper in the large library they saw Selene sitting on windowsill, reading a book. "Grandmother" she called

Selene looked up and saw the four girls, "Hello Usagi, hi girls" she smiled. She placed her book down and fully faced. "What brings you all to the Palace?" Usagi pulled Tsuki off her shoulder and showed him to Selene, she gasped, "How did you get him?"

"Grandmother you know him?" Usagi asked tilting her head

"Of course, he was your birthday gift" Selene answered and Usagi gave a confused expression, "I created this cat for you as a friend, protector, and maybe even an advisor."

"A created cat" Lily muttered, "Crazy" she said shaking her head.

"Similar to Luna and Artemis then" Usagi replied

"Yes but he won't betray you and he definitely has powers" Selene added

"So what happened?" Michaela asked "Why is he showing up now?"

"I gave him to you when you were first born but your mother, Queen Serenity, felt like it was unnecessary especially since she had those two cat advisors and thought the Sailor Senshi were enough to be all I created him to be." Selene sighed

"What a mistake that was" Roxanne muttered but Selene heard her, "Sorry" Roxanne said looking down

Selene shaked her head, "Don't be." She said dismissing it, "I have to admit that even I had mixed feelings about those girls but your mother was so sure that they would never hurt you. But now look at where we are." she scoffed, "Those four girls would never understand your position especially since they're…. oh whatever."

Usagi waited for Selene to continue but she didn't, "So where has Tsuki been in the meantime?" She asked instead

"Tsuki is that his name?" Selene smiled and Usagi nodded, "I like it; I left Tsuki in my quarters in Olympus. He had never left my quarters other then the time I brought him to you. Now tell me how did you get him?"

"We were doing summoning practice in class and I was trying to summon a bunny but instead Tsuki showed up" Usagi answered

"Makes sense, I made sure he was aware of your powers. Most likely he sensed your powers and took the stead of the bunny you were trying to summon." Selene suggested

"So basically he's my guardian" Usagi said looking at the cat, Tsuki meowed at her and licked her nose as a way of answering her.

"He's that and hopefully more" Selene answered

"What else can he do?" Michaela asked crossing her arm

"Other than track Bunny from other dimension" Lily smirked

Selene chuckled at the nickname happy to see the girls getting closer together, "Other than that, he can shape-shift into any animal he wants to be, and his other abilities will show as your abilities continues to appear"

"Well every second I'm able to do things I wasn't able to do as Sailor Moon" Usagi scoffed while petting Tsuki

"Sweetie why do you think you became Sailor Moon?" Selene asked

"Grandmother I already told you the story" Usagi smiled wondering why she would ask a question.

"Usagi I don't think that's what Headmistress Selene is trying to say" Roxanne said

Usagi stared at both Roxanne and Selene, giving a confused look, "Usagi, you became Sailor Moon because the brooch Luna gave you was a tool to help your powers come out."

"Grandmother if that's true, then why would I transform?" Usagi asked

"Your powers must've connected to your subconscious; in your past life you saw the Senshi in their powered form, so your powers used that as a method to pop up." Roxanne suggested, she looked up to see everyone look at her, "What? I merely used clues from our conversations to make that assumption"

"Not an assumption when it's true" Selene smirked, but Usagi shaked her head, not totally convinced of all this.

"Come on Usagi, all day you were doing things you probably couldn't do back in Japan. I mean you were changing objects, putting up shields." Lily listed

"But why now?" Usagi wondered

"Because you're being put in situations where you can't rely on your ability to turn into Sailor Moon. Thankfully your battles had made your stronger so your natural powers were able to come out more and more and from what I'm hearing its increasing."

Usagi sighed, "Just when I didn't think the power of the Silver Crystal could be any crazier" she muttered rubbing her head on Tsuki.

"Usagi this isn't the power of the Crystal, this is your own power" Selene answered, but Usagi looked confused. Selene sighed, "I should've told you this before." She said shaking her head.

"Told me what, Grandmother?" Usagi wondered

Selene took a deep breath, "Usagi you're not a demi-god. You're a goddess."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if it's short but next chapter but be a bit longer(ish) I'm trying lol. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. Till next time ja ne! (omg its been so long since I've said lol)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

So I've been getting mixed comments about whether or not I'm gonna end things between Mamoru and Usagi and honestly I haven't even touched that yet. Even after months of silence I still haven't decided what I'm going to do. Maybe it will happen, maybe it won't who knows. And even if it happens, you were warned from title so yeah lol. Why do moving on stories get so much drama? Lol. Also to those who forgotten this is a anime-manga mix story meaning I've taken parts from both the anime (Japanese version) and manga.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 20

The three girls gasped, "I'm a goddess" Usagi whispered

"Well this day just keeps getting crazier." Lily huffed

"And here I just thought it was because of your relation to headmistress." Roxanne huffed shaking her head

"I don't think any of us would've assume you were a goddess although, as your power continues to grow it will" Michaela added

"How is that possible?" Usagi questioned "I mean Queen Serenity wasn't a goddess, and my father….. wait I have no idea who my father in my past life is"

"Queen Serenity was a goddess, because of her father and you are a goddess because of your father." Selene said

"Who was my father and my grandfather?" Usagi asked

Selene looked around and suddenly put them in a bubble, the four looked to her in confusion, "Your father was Apollo and your grandfather was Zeus" she said quietly

The four gasped, "Zeus as in Hera husband Zeus?!" Lily yelled

"Is there any other Zeus you know of?" Roxanne deadpanned

"I get why we're in a bubble now" Michaela said, "I'm sure Hera has no idea about this"

"Neither does Zeus" Selene sighed and the four girls mouths dropped, "And it will stay that way" she warned

"Oh you don't have to warn us, we know what will happen if Hera or any gods were to hear of us" Michaela said

"Yeah Hera will kill me" Usagi said rolling her eyes

"Not just her but other gods might try to take advantage of you. There hasn't been a new god for thousands of years and for a reason. They would want to use your power for their selfish purposes." Selene informed

"Basically to dethrone Zeus and I'm sure someone wants to. It can't be a totally paradise over there" Roxanne said

"Trust me it's not." Selene sighed, "Which is why I mostly here at the Moon Palace" she said while looking around.

"Just when I think my family tree could't get any weirder" Usagi sighed, "My grandfather is Zeus king of the gods, and my father is Apollo god of…. Ummm… what my father the god of?" She asked shyly

"Well he was god of music but when my brother Helios died, Zeus gave him the title of god of the sun." Selene revealed

"Wow so you have the power of the sun, the moon, and maybe even lightening" Michaela gasped

"And add it with the power of the Silver Crystal, Usagi you're probably the most powerful being in the universe." Roxanne said

Usagi felt her knees buckle at new information she was hearing, if it wasn't for Michaela moving over to hold she probably would've fallen down. "It shouldn't really come to shock to you sweetie" Selene said looking concerned

"I know but that was before just as Sailor Moon, and now finding out I'm a goddess kinda makes it insane." Usagi gasped

Michaela pulled Usagi in a hug, "This must be too much for you." Usagi couldn't speak so she just nodded her head.

"I know it's crazy Usagi but everything will be alright. Hera will never find about you because you have us and Headmistress Selene to watch you." Lily smiled

"Yeah Usagi, everything gonna be okay." Roxanne assured.

Usagi smiled at her friends, happy to know that they care about her, "Thank you guys."

"Group hug!" Lily yelled and the three girls surrounded themselves around Usagi and hugged her as tightly as they could.

"OI! I'm choking here!" Usagi yelled. The three giggled at Usagi suffering and gave her a little bit of air.

Selene smiled as she watched the four; in her heart she had hoped Lily, Michaela and Roxanne would help ease Usagi pain of her other friends but she would've never had imagined they would became fast friends. Perhaps something bigger was at play here pushing the girls together or it was all a huge coincidence. As much as Selene hoped for the latter, when it came to magic and mythology coincidence rarely play a part.

After the big revelation, the girls and Tsuki teleported back to their apartment. Exhausted from physical and mental toil of the day, they decided to head to bed to awaken fresh for another day of school.

Usagi had Tsuki sleep next to her on her bed, it had reminded her of the times when Luna used to sleep next to her. She felt herself being sad at the fact that Luna was constantly thinking so low of her. She wondered what Queen Serenity would say if she knew what her advisors bad mouthed their future Queen.

But of course it didn't matter. Usagi was moving on with her life and evolving into a better person. Would she ever get rid of her bad habits? Probably not but she was only 16. She had plenty of time to fix those habits.

The next morning, her alarm immediately woke her up and Usagi quickly got up to brush, shower and get dress. At some point of her showering she heard Michaela and Roxanne get up to brush before she heard Michaela yell at Lily to get her butt up from the bed.

Realizing that her training outfit was dirtied and bloody from the previous day exercise she was thankful that Kelsey made a few extra outfits. Once she finished dressing and putting her hair back in a high ponytail, she gave Tsuki once last pet before leaving the room. Walking in the living room, Roxanne came out the bathroom at the same time.

"You're up early." Roxanne smiled

"Yeah" Usagi shrugged, "I'm gonna head to the cafeteria and wait for you guys there." She said

"Mkay, see you soon." Roxanne waved as she headed back to her room.

After making sure she had everything with her, Usagi left the dorm and head to the cafeteria. Walking there, Usagi couldn't help but look around her surroundings. Selene must've worked hard to make sure that the campus stay lush and beautiful.

The beauty of the campus distracted Usagi so much, she didn't realize she had wandered into a different section of the campus. Looking around for signs back to the cafeteria, Usagi accidentally walked into another person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Usagi apologized bowing repeatedly.

"No no no, it's okay Ms. Tsukino." A man's deep voice said

Once Usagi looked up she realized it was Mr. Tate, "I'm sorry, Mr. Tate." She bowed

Mr. Tate laughed and Usagi had to admit it was kinda attractive, "It's fine, Ms. Tsukino. It's my fault as well since I should've also watched where I was going." Usagi smiled, it was quite refreshing bumping into someone and not being called a klutz. "May I ask why you were bowing to me?"

Usagi looked at the teacher confused until she remembered she wasn't in Japan anymore, "Oh, back home it's a sign of respect to someone older than you. Growing up I was taught to do it when greeting someone or even apologizing to them."

Mr. Tate hummed touching his chin, "I heard that Japan was a very respectful to their elders. I didn't think that also included people that were only a few years difference from them."

Usagi nodded, "Even if the person is a year older than you, you still show them respect until the two have become friends and then you can be informal with them." She explained

"That's sounds quite nice." Mr. Tate smiled

"Yeah it can be but people older than you still can be rude and even people that are the same age are rude as well. Especially people you've been friends with for years can turn out to be rude." Usagi said sadly bringing back depressing feelings.

Mr. Tate frowned, "Ms. Tsukino?"

Usagi looked up at him, realizing she revealed her feelings in front of her teacher, "Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Tate. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"I'm your teacher, Ms. Tsukino, you're allowed to share your feelings with me." Mr. Tate said stepping closer to her.

Usagi took a deep breathe, "Thank you Mr. Tate but I rather not."

Mr. Tate nodded, understanding that it was probably something hard to share especially with a stranger, "Okay but if you ever not someone to talk to, I'm available."

Usagi nodded, "Thanks." She said and began to walk away until she realized how she got into this situation, "Um Mr. Tate? Do you know how to get back to the cafeteria?" She said sheepishly.

Mr. Tate released a small laugh, "That explains why you looked a little lost."

"Yeah I got distracted and wound up here" she said waving her hand around their surroundings

"You're in the teachers residence." Mr. Tate replied

"Teachers live here too?" Usagi asked surprised

Mr. Tate nodded, "Some of us consider this academy our home plus it's cheaper than renting or buy a home in L.A." He laughed. Usagi opened her mouth in a big 'o' "I'm actually going the same direction, so I'll be happy to take you there."

Usagi bowed again, "Thank you so much."

Mr. Tate smiled, You're welcome Ms. Tsukino."

The walk with Mr. Tate was surprisingly calming and not awkwardly in the slightest. Usagi thought that it would be a little strange but Mr. Tate made it easy and nice. Usagi soon found her surroundings familiar and she knew where she was but for some reason she didn't want to part from Mr. Tate. Why?

"Thank you so much for bringing me back, Mr. Tate." Usagi smiled

"Anytime Ms. Tsukino. See you in class." He waved as he walked off in a opposite direction.

Usagi gave him a small waved before entering the cafeteria. She then got in line for breakfast and looked around for a table to sit in when she heard her name. Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw Michaela waving to her from a table with Roxanne and Lily.

"Bunny, why are you so late?" Lily asked just as Usagi was sat down next to Michaela.

"Yeah didn't you leave before us?" Roxanne wondered

Usagi laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah I kinda got distracted by the campus scenery and I got lost but then I bumped into Mr. Tate and he lead me back here."

The three girls nodded their heads in understanding, "We understand Usagi, I can't tell you how many times that happen to me as well." Michaela replied.

Usagi couldn't help but compare the difference between her new friends and the Inners was dramatically different. Even thinking back with Mr. Tate even though he was a teacher he was still near her age and he could've bad-mouth her and called her a klutz or make fun of her hair just like what Mamoru did when they first met. But she supposed that was the difference between boys and men. But what was her other friends excuse when she's being treated better by her roommates?

"Yeah, besides princesses like you get special treatment." Lily winked

"Exactly plus we should be blessed that Princess Usagi has graced us with her presence." Roxanne joked

"We are unworthy, Princess." Michaela grinned dropping her head to the table to bow.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh; her friends rarely ever called her princess, not that she wanted them to but maybe just to laugh or joke around at. Usagi released a deep sigh, 'what am I to do with them?'

"What wrong Usagi?" Lily asked

"Hm, nothing" Usagi said twirling her spoon in her hand.

"Oh come on girl, it's easy to see your upset about something" Roxanne added

"Are you mad that we called you princess? Cause if you are-" Lily began

"No it's not that, it's just that I can't help but think back to my 'friends' and thinking back I wondered how long they felt that way to me, if they ever really cared for me." Usagi frowned

"Aww Usagi" Michaela said rubbing her back

"You don't deserve friends like them, especially after all you've done for them." Roxanne said  
"But right now you have us and we will never betray you. But Lily might though." She joked

"Hey!" Lily yelled, "I will not! I'm by your side forever Bunny."

Roxanne laughed, "All jokes aside. Usagi if you really want to know the truth you need to have a talk with your friends." She said seriously, "Find out exactly how they feel about you."

Usagi nodded, Roxanne was right. She's going to stress herself out wondering if they always thought that way about her. Eventually she's gonna need to have a serious conversation with them.

Michaela rubbed Usagi back a little more, "Usagi, we may have met a few days ago but we really care about you and we will stand by whatever choice you make."

"Yeah, Michaela right, because from the beginning we just felt this attraction and affection toward you" Roxanne said

"Is this your way of coming out?" Lily said and Roxanne glared at her making Lily smile and blow kisses at her.

"As I was saying; we're with you and we can trust us with anything." Roxanne finished

Usagi heart warmed at their words, "Aww thank you guys."

* * *

AN: Sooo yeah, hopefully I can post another before Christmas but idk. I hope you all like this chapter. Till next ja ne! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Happy New Year everyone, I hope the New Year started out well for everyone. For some reason it always shocks me to still see people favoriting or following this story. Idk why I am but at the same time it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this, although some forget its just fiction _ and if you don't like you then don't read it lol. It's kinda that simple.  
Anyways let's get into the story.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Chapter 21

"So you said Mr. Tate brought you back?" Lily grinned while wiggling her eyebrows

Usagi laughed at her, "I don't think I like that look on her face."

"What look?" Lily smiled pretending to be innocent.

"Exactly it's just her face. You can say you don't like her face." Roxanne joked

Lily glared at her, "Hey! Bunny isn't mean like you, Rox"

Roxanne huffed at her, "I'll have you know I'm the sweetest girl ever."

"I think you mean bitter." Michaela laughed

Roxanne gasped, "Michaela I thought you were on my side." She whined

"I'm sorry but you walked yourself into it and I couldn't help myself." Michaela laughed.

Usagi laughed and shaked her head, "Anyways, Lily whatever you are thinking please stop. Remember I have a boyfriend."

Lily tilted her head to side, "Does that mean you're gonna stay with him?" She wondered

"It means that Mamoru and I need to have a serious talk." Usagi furrowed her brows as she stared into her cup.

"You're right and I'm sorry if I sounds like I'm pushing you towards other guys." Lily apologized and Usagi nodded accepting the apology.

"But" Lily began, "it just doesn't seem fair. I mean you're 16 you're allowed to be a little immature and lazy. To me it sounds like the Senshi are pushing you to grow up faster than you should. I mean I get that at 16 we're getting close to being an adult so we should be responsible and mature but since you were 14 you had do things no other normal girl had to do. You fought monsters, made huge sacrifices, and suffered through unimaginable pain. You didn't have to do it, you could've quit and left it to the others, but you didn't, you stay and took the burden of saving the world repeatedly. In my book, I'd say that freakin' mature of you." She smiled

Usagi bowed her head as she could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Thank you Lily." She smiled and Lily squeezed her hand in return.

"Wow Lily that was amazing." Roxanne gasped, "Is the world ending?" She wondered as she looked through one of the cafeteria windows.

"Yah! Why are you like this?" Lily spat to Roxanne.

"Whatever do you mean?" Roxanna smiled innocently.

"You always do this. You…."

Michaela and Usagi could only smirked at Lily and Roxanne's argument, "Lily's right though." Michaela said as the two continued to fight. Usagi turned her head to the demi-goddess, "You have the right to act how you want as long as you are aware of how your actions affect others and your own life. I know you have a huge duty now and probably even more as an adult but you have only a few years left as teenager and it shouldn't be taken away because of that. I'm not saying screw all responsibility but make sure when it's time to step up, you have no regrets but at the same time you earned the respect you deserve."

Usagi turned to hug Michaela, "Thank you."

Michaela returned the hug, "Anytime Bunny."

"It's good to know I have professionals as friends." Usagi joked

Michaela laughed, "Honestly I blame my mother, she used to buy those self-help books and leave them in the bathroom. Sometimes when you get bored with your phone you can't help but crack one of those open."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Who get's bored using their phone?"

Michaela pulled away from Usagi in mock offense, "Well excuse me but some people need to expand their mind outside of technology."

"Did one of those self-help books tell you that?" Usagi smirked. Michaela turned back to her breakfast and didn't respond but Usagi had a feeling she knew the answer. "Thanks Haela." She smirked

"Anytime Bunny." Michaela said

After throwing away their breakfast the four walked towards the gymnasium, where once again they found many people had arrived before them. Eventually all the remaining students came in for class and as the clock reached 9, the portal opened and all the students entered in. Walking through the floating boulders that floated high in the sky and walking in the dome training center, the four sat in third row like the day before and awaited their teachers.

The four teachers soon arrived just as the last student sat down, "Alright, right now it's time for evaluations." Mrs. Barron announced

"Evaluations?" Usagi whispered

Roxanne nodded, "Every time we do training exercises it's being recorded by mini drones and cameras that follow us around and afterwards the teachers watch it to make notes about us so we can improve. They also grade us on our performance so you know where you're at in the class." Usagi made an 'o' with her mouth.

"We did take into account that some of you had trouble due to someone twisted sense of a prank by summoning jaguars. Whoever you are, you best believe that we will find you and you will be sent to Headmistress Selene and I'm sure the penalty will be quite severe." Mrs. Barron smiled sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Anyways" Ms. Kim said, "for those of you that handle the jaguars well, we did give you extra credit to you and your team."

"Wait how is that fair?!" A female yelled and everyone looked to see it was Iris.

"Of course, it would be her to complain." Roxanne muttered

"The purpose of this class to survive in any situation and although it's unlikely that you would ever be attacked by a jaguar it's still impressive to have survived an attack even if you all are demi-gods. Those who got away from this danger should be compliment for doing a good job." Mr. Tate replied. Iris huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Now before we do our individual evaluations to commend Teams 2, 4, 5, 7, 10, 11, 12 and 13 for doing a job well done for well against the jaguar and a proper congratulations to Team 7 for not using their abilities at the proper time but also using their heads and using what's around them to solve their problems." Mr. Ortega smiled

Lily squealed as she grabbed Roxanne by her shirt and started shaked her, "Did you hear that? Mr. Ortega congratulated me."

"You dummy I never heard your name, he called us by our team number." Roxanne scoffed

Lily stopped shaking her and just glared, "Why do you like ruining my moment?"

"Seriously? Team 7? What did they do beat two rocks together to make a fire and threw it at the jaguar? And what do you mean using their heads if anything they probably used their big heads in step in every trap set." Iris scoffed

"Yah how dare that she-devil!" Roxanne spat

"But she's not wrong though, because of a certain someone we stepped in everyone trap the teachers set up." Michaela said

"Michaela why do I feel like that comment is directed at me?" Lily frowned

"Oh I don't know? Aren't you're supposed to be the daughter of the goddess of fortunate and yet yesterday we were less than fortunate?" Michaela smiled innocently when it was anything but.

Lily crossed her arms, "Not my fault." She mumbled

"Ms. Holland that is a rude insinuation of your fellow classmates." Mr. Tate scolded

"But she's not wrong though." Usagi mumbled and her roommate sadly agreed.

"Okay team leaders, I have the evaluations for teams 1 to 5, Ms. Kim has it for teams for 6 to 9 and Mr. Tate has it for 10 to 13. Come down and collect your team evaluations." Mr. Ortega stated

"Alright Roxanne go get our evals." Lily commanded

"Wait am I seriously the team leader?" Roxanne wondered looking at her teammates

"Uh duh, you're the one that has been getting it all this time." Michaela said. Roxanne sighed and got up to get the evaluations and being that there was only two people ahead of her, it wasn't long before she got the evals and came back to the group.

The evaluations were in a long yellow envelope and Roxanne opened it and passed each girl their evaluations and then took out the group evaluation sheets. "So teamwork wise, we work quite well together but next time we have to try not to lean on one person to get us out trouble." Roxanne read.

"Hey we weren't purposely relying on Usagi." Lily protested

"That's probably how they saw it." Usagi shrugged

"True and if it wasn't for Usagi's powers we would be in trouble." Michaela stated

"I bet Mrs. Barron was the one that wrote this comment." Roxanne mumbled

"So what's our group grade?" Usagi wondered

"Uh, a 93."

"Awesome" Lily smiled, "what did everyone else get?" Lily wondered

"I got a 94." Usagi smiled

"95." Roxanne grinned widely

"92" Michaela shrugged

Lily looked for her grade, "I got an 89? What the frick? How did everyone a higher grade than me?"

"Look at the comment section." Michaela suggested

" 'Don't leave the rest of the team hanging?' 'Don't think doing one thing counts as participating in the team.' What the hell? I was helping, I did more than Michaela did." Lily frowned

"Excuse me?" Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"I demand a new grade." Lily huffed and she stood up and marched down the steps along with other students who probably felt they received the wrong grade as well.

After 20 minutes, Lily came back to the girls with a smile on her face, "So did they give you a new grade?" Usagi asked

Lily nodded, "Yup, I got a 90."

The three stared at her, "That's better?" Roxanne said confused

"Yup, Mr. Ortega said that this exercise didn't release my full potential." Lily grinned while hugging herself.

Michaela smiled knowingly, "It wasn't the grade that made her happy it was Mr. Ortega speaking to her."

"So basically her love of Mr. Ortega blinded her once again." Roxanne sighed

"Has this happened before?" Usagi wondered

"Yup but I didn't think she'll let it happened again. I underestimated her infatuation for the man." Roxanne scoffed. Usagi could only smile at that.

"Alright!" Mrs. Barron began, "Now at everyone is more or less satisfied with their grade, we will begin class. Now from I understand, yesterday, everyone learned how to summon from their Intro to Magic class. So today we go more in depth from that lesson and we will have everyone summon their familiars."

Everyone started murmuring, "As you know all the gods and goddess have a familiar in some shape and form and as their descendants it's only important and yet symbolic to have one as well."

"You guys don't have one!" One guy shouted

The four teachers lifted their heads to the guy, "Of course we do, but they're not constantly around us." Ms. Kim replied, "Because we are demi-gods we don't have enough mana to support our familiars staying long terms in the same dimension plane as us."

"Okay so here's what gonna happen, we can't everyone summoning their familiars all at once because most of you might have a problem of restraining your familiars, meaning they probably won't like you and will try to kill you." Ms. Barron smirked as if it was funniest thing ever while the class erupted in shouts of protest.

"Why the hell is she smiling like that?" Usagi whispered

"I don't know but sometimes I feel like that lady is a sadist." Roxanne whispered back

"Calm down everyone, it's only natural for some familiars to do that because they are trying to test your worth and see if you're worthy enough to be their master's." Mr. Ortega explained and everyone calmed down but they still seemed hesitant about calling their familiar.

"As I was saying, since there might be a few incidents we're gonna have each teacher watch over each group as they summon their familiars one at a time so four groups could do at a time." Mrs. Barron continued

"Oh before we continue" Ms. Kim said, "don't be alarmed if your familiar is smaller than what you expect, it's okay. They are a reflection of your power so as your powers grows so will your familiar." Usagi heard some snickering and she rolled at eyes at their immaturity.

"We're going randomly." Mr. Tate said as Mr. Ortega passed him a bucket and he took a piece of paper from the bucket, "So Team 3 will be with me." He said and passed the bucket to Ms. Kim. One by one each teacher picked a number from the bucket calling the teams. The remaining people watched as their classmates summon their familiar. Their teachers gave them instructions as how to go about it and it didn't seem hard to do the summoning as the spell. Many of them had impressive familiars even if some of them were chibi sized.

However the only hard part was to see them try to initiate a bond with their familiar. Just as Mrs. Barron said some of the familiars really did try to kill their future masters making the teachers step in to save the student and sending the familiar back. As majority of the teams went forward, some were able to bond with their familiars while others had to wait to improve before they could try to summon again.

Soon it was Usagi's teams turn and ironically it was also Iris team's turn as well as they were the last teams called. Usagi team went to Mr. Ortega, to Lily's delight, and Iris team went to Mr. Tate. As they were the last two teams, Iris had the idea to have Usagi and her friends watch her and her team so they know how to do it perfectly. As if they haven't been watching everyone else this whole time.

The teachers agreed but not under Iris reasoning but just in case they would need all four teachers at once. Valery went first and a peacock like bird appeared. "What is this?" She asked looking at the bird confused

"It's a Adarna" Mrs. Barron explained, "it has healing powers and I read it has the ability to put people to sleep." Valery smiled, most likely happen that her familiar had useful abilities. She moved her hand forward as an attempt to have the familiar trust her. The Adarna moved cautiously and after a moments hesitation, the bird nuzzle against her hand and a light glowed on both of their chest signaling a bond between them. The bird bowed to her before it left.

Next was Mei-Lin and she had summoned little Pegasus and attempted to the same as Valery but it would seem like the familiar didn't trust her and pushed her with its head before disappearing all on its own. Mei-Lin looked in shock.

"Wow that's the first time a familiar had left before even challenging it's master." Mr. Tate said in surprise. "What does that mean?" He whispered to Ms. Kim who shrugged as she was stumped as well.

"Don't worry Miss Wu, I'm sure after you increase in your abilities, your pegasus will trust you again." Mr. Ortega tried to assured. Mei-Lin nodded but still seemed down from that failure.

Iris went last in her team which Roxanne mumbled was for attention, especially since she had the teachers agree to have everyone watch. With grace and precision she seemed to effortlessly cast the spell and everyone gasped as they saw her familiar. A dragon.

Okay actually it was a chibi red dragon but still it was quite cool even if it looked a snake. Especially since it was the only dragon that had been summoned by anyone in the class. Iris kneeled down created a small fire on the ground, the dragon moved forward and rolled around in the fire as if rubbing itself against the flame.

Iris gave a little giggle and the dragon looked up at her, she moved her hand out and the dragon jumped into her palm. A light had formed in their chest and the dragon wrapped its tail around her wrist and she stood up with the dragon but it gave her a little bow and disappeared.

"Why is the familiars disappearing after making a bond?" Michaela wondered

"That's because the familiar feeds on our mana to stay in this dimension and after the bond it made it's more aware of our mana level so it disappeared before it can completely deplete it." Mr. Barron explained

"Okay girls it's your turn. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Ortega asked looking a Usagi's team.

"I'll go!" Lily cheered excitedly and the other three giggling knowing exactly why. She moved to the center and happily did the summoning and a fairy had appeared in front of her and as Lily held out her hands, the fairy sat in her palm and giggled. A light glowed from their chest and Lily smiled as the bond formed. The fairy gave her one last smile and then she disappeared.

"Wasn't that the cutest fairy ever?" Lily grinned at Mr. Ortega and he smiled and patted her head. Lily giggled like a child as he touched her head and Lily stared lovingly at the man. Roxanne could only sighed as she pulled Lily away.

Michaela went next and up appeared a baby Griffin. Michaela cooed at the little Griffen cuddling it; it immediately snuggled against her causing the light to glow in their chest. "Oh wow do you really trust me?" She wondered. It chirped as if answering her 'yes'. She kissed it's eagle head and then it disappeared.

Roxanne went up to do her summoning and everyone gasped as well to see that her familiar was also a chibi dragon but the only difference was that it was blue. She kneeled down and blew on the dragon, the dragon wiggled before doing the same. Apparently a game had started and the two were blowing wind on each other, as Usagi moved a little closer she could feel that it was cold air coming from their mouths.

The dragon chirped and snuggled against her hand that laid on the ground and just like that the light formed and they had bonded. The dragon blow cold air once more on Roxanne and then it disappeared.

Roxanne stood up happy and winked at Iris who rolled her eyes but it seemed as if she was upset over the fact that Roxanne actually succeeded in bonding with her familiar. The classroom whispered in awe at how fast the three girls bonded with their familiars and Usagi felt immediately pressured wondering if she could so the same or would her familiar challenge her.

Michaela rubbed her back, "Don't worry about it, Usagi, I'm sure you'll be fine. I bet your familiar will love you."

Usagi nodded and moved forward, feeling nervous at how many people were staring at her. She looked back and say Michaela and Roxanne lifting their thumbs up in support while Lily still looked dazed.

Usagi casted the spell and she immediately closed her eyes, unsure if she even wanted to see her familiar. However she quickly opened them when she heard laughter.

"Cute familiar." Iris teased, "What's it gonna do scratch out the enemies eyes?!" She and everyone else laughed.

"Everyone stop it!" Mrs. Barron yelled and everyone ceased their laughing.

Mr. Tate moved next to Usagi and gave her a small smile, "It's okay Ms. Tsukino maybe you accidentally said the wrong words." He suggested

"Isn't that the cat you summoned yesterday?" Valery wondered and everyone snickered

"Seems like somebody messed up their spells." Mei-Lin smiled

"Hey leave Tsuki alone!" Lily shouted apparently the laughing shocked her out of her thoughts.

Usagi balled her fists as she stared at Iris and her friends, keeping her emotions in check. However Tsuki grew angry at their insults towards Usagi and growled at the three. Iris and the other giggled and pointed at Tsuki which was a fatal mistake. Tsuki growl turned deeper and before everyone's eyes he grew into giant white wolf. He towered over the Iris and her friends who were whimpering in fear.

"Tsuki leave them alone; come back." Usagi commanded. Tsuki growled as if warning them before walking back to Usagi and purposely hitting them with his giant tail. Standing next to Usagi, she rubbed his cheek, he purred against her palm and moved forward to nuzzle against her neck. He then shifted back into his kitten form and sat on her shoulder.

Everyone watched in shock, not even the teachers moved as they had never seen this before. A familiar that can shape-shift? Realizing everyone's eyes were still on her, she cleared her throat as if to signal the teachers.

Jolted out of their shock, the teachers also cleared their throat, "Um uh, good job, Ms. Tsukino you have a very impressive familiar." Mr. Tate smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Yes good job and congrats on being the first team to have everyone bond with their familiars." Ms. Kim smiled as well.

"Okay with class ending soon, everyone can head back out, however we would like a word with Team 7." Mrs. Barron said as she looked at Usagi and her friends.

AN: Okay so idk if it's me but I felt like this was boring chapter? Idk anyways I hoped you liked this story, till next time. Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hey guys sorry this is so late I honestly have no idea what happened lol. I just want to take the time and say thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed this story. I can't believe people still follow/favorite this story (and I'm grateful for it) It's been almost two years since I began and I probably would've have finished if I didn't take that hiatus but it was so hard bc of all the negativity. I honestly never expect to have such a fire over a betrayal story.

I mean I understand where everyone is coming from bc Naoko Takeuchi (creator of Sailor Moon) wrote such a beautiful and amazing story but please remember this is fiction and I'm not trying to ruin Naoko work. Also remember this is an anime-manga story (meaning I'm taking from the 90s, Crystal and manga)

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

Chapter 22

Everyone had left through the portal except for the teachers, Usagi, Roxanne, Michaela, Lily and Tsuki who still laid by Usagi's neck. The four teachers were facing the four girls with crossed arms, "So are you guys gonna explain what on earth just happened?" Mr. Ortega asked

"Ms. Tsukino?" Mr. Tate said. The four girls looked at each other; they knew they had to keep up the lie of who Usagi is related to as revealing the truth would lead to the gods questioning Selene as to who the father was and also probably more trouble.

"I had accidentally summoned Tsuki during our summoning practice yesterday and during the day, I had a feeling that he was more than a regular cat but I couldn't really put on finger on what it was. I was just as surprised as everyone else when I saw that I had summoned him." Usagi said. Tsuki meowed as if agreeing.

Honestly it wasn't a complete lie and after a moment of silence the four teachers seemed convinced. "Alright then, you four may go." Mrs. Barron said. The girls nodded and speedily walked out leaving through the portal.

"I have to say, that girl is an odd one." Ms. Kim said shaking her head.

"An odd student with an odd familiar. Just what we need." Mrs. Barron sighed

"Hey it's kinda wrong of us to call her odd; she just have a greater potential than most." Mr. Tate defending her.

"You think so?" Mrs. Barron said with a raised brow.

"Anyone else realized that her familiar had stayed with her this entire time? Plus she said that he was with her all day meaning one thing." Mr. Ortega added

"She must have a high level of mana." Ms. Kim gasped, "Should we tell the Headmistress about her?"

"Absolutely, she needs to be aware of a student like this." Mrs. Baron said

After leaving the teachers, the girls headed to the cafeteria and decided to take their food back to their dorm. Entering in their rooms, they all showered and changed and after they warmed up their food. The four sat down at the dining table and talked about what occurred earlier. The girls were obviously surprised to see Tsuki as Usagi's familiar but at the same thing they realized it shouldn't have really surprised them since the Headmistress explained that Tsuki was made to be with Usagi, giving the hint of their relationship.

The conversation then moved to their own familiars and how they couldn't wait to see what kind powers their own familiars would have. Excited for the day, they cleaned up and headed to their own rooms for a quick rest before the next class.

In her room, Usagi laid on her bed with Tsuki cuddling next to her. Her mind raced through what happened through the day with Tsuki being revealed as her familiar and the talk she had with Michaela as what she should do with her friends and boyfriend.

Usagi was thinking of just using her powers to talk to them like last time but quickly decided against realizing it would be better to have a face-to-face conversation with them. Besides who knows how long she could hold having a conversation using her powers. At least with face-to-face the conversation she wouldn't be interrupted and she doesn't have to worry about the time difference. After setting her phone's timer for an hour she turned her body to the side and she cuddled with Tsuki taking a quick nap.

As much as she wished to rest a little while longer, Usagi knew she had to get up once she heard her alarm. She just had to remind herself that being it was Sunday, class would end earlier than yesterday and she would have more time later for herself. She righted her clothing and hair and put on her sneakers. She gave Tsuki one last pet before leaving her bedroom to wait for her friends in the living room.

Just as she was leaving her room, Roxanne stepped out and seconds later so did Michaela, the only one left was once again: Lily. "Didn't I hear her alarm go off?" Usagi questioned

"She could have a million alarms and she would just turn them all off and continue to sleep." Roxanne sighed.

"Hey you jerk! I was just fixing my hair!" Lily shouted from her room, seconds later she came out.

"The only person that's allowed to use that excuse is Usagi, I mean look at her hair!" Roxanne yelled pointed at Usagi head. "Even with all that hair she's still early."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but it was obvious she had no comeback. Out of all of them, Usagi had the longest hair with Roxanne coming in second and Lily and Michaela tied up with similar length hair. However Usagi's hair length was unmatched, if it wasn't in a ponytail it would reach to the back of her knees.

"Alright! Fine, I'll manage my time better! Happy?!" Lily yelled

"When I see it, I'll be happy." Roxanne sighed, crossing her arms

Lily huffed, but said nothing else. The girls grabbed their backpacks and headed out the apartment. They decided to walk instead of taking the club car and 8 minutes later they sat down at the same seats the sat in the previous day.

Once Professor Conrad entered the room, Usagi mentally prepared herself for the full on sarcastic remarks the professor will soon lay on her. But surprisingly Professor Conrad didn't say anything to her, or even glare at her. Actually she didn't acknowledge Usagi at all during class except for when she was doing attendance. It was almost like she refused to believe Usagi existed.

At this Usagi just shrugged, for whatever reason the professor was upset at her, she shouldn't be too worried about it. As long as it wasn't affecting her grade it should be fine to let the professor do as she please. However she made a note to tell her grandmother at least if it became too troubling.

The class continued with Saturday's previous lesson of summoning. Due to the fact that Professor Conrad kept going off topic yesterday, there were some things they were unable to cover. Being that class time is shorter than yesterday, once the professor finished the topic of summoning and was about to begin the subject of familiars, it was time for class to end.

Everyone had their eye on the clock so they all knew it was time for their next class. The girls collected their stuff and walked to Mr. Vance class. The class topic continued on from Saturday in learning their hidden ability. Mr. Vance first lesson was increasing their mana to allow them to tap into the ability. He began talking about the techniques and safety protocols and telling everyone that if they felt off at all they should immediately stop.

Mr. Vance said they were only going to try the Primis technique since it was the safest way to increase one's mana but it will only grow by a little bit.

It took the entire period.

No one could be blamed though. It takes a lot of of focus and concentration to increase one's mana. However not everyone was able to do so, Mr. Vance was happy to allow those who couldn't to a stay a few more minutes to try.

For Usagi, it wasn't too difficult but she managed to increase her mana a little. She wasn't sure if it would introduce another power but at least it was the start of something. Lily, Roxanne and Michaela also were able to increase their mana and they were breathing as if they just ran a marathon.

The class ended with majority of the class increasing their mana, those who didn't took Mr. Vance suggestion of staying after for help. The three picked up their stuff and walked to their dorm.

"So I wonder how high we have to get out mana to reach our new ability?" Michaela wondered

"Well from my experience, I think it's not just high mana but you also have to be mentally and physically prepared for it." Usagi began.

"Really?" Lily said in disbelief

"Of course, with new power comes new risk. A new power could either consume you or using it could lower your life force or just using it could kill you." Usagi shrugged

The three girls just gaped at her, "How could you say that while shrugging?" Roxanne snorted

"I think I'm just too desensitize to things like this." Usagi said

"Makes sense, after two years of craziness I think it's became your normal while to other's it's just insane." Michaela shrugged

"Well I for one can't wait to see my new power." Lily grinned widely

Roxanne tilted her head, "Hmm, why?"

Lily smile quickly went down but just as quickly got back up, "It's will be cool to have another power, that's all."

Usagi, Roxanne and Michaela looked at each other, "Is that all to it?" Michaela said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Lily nodded, "Yeah I'm gonna go back to my room to see if I have homework." And quickly went to her room leaving no room for any of the other's to talk.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Usagi whispered

Roxanne and Michaela shrugged, "Haela did you hear anything?"

Michaela shaked her head, "She closed her mind from me."

Usagi and Roxanne gasped, "You're kidding."

"No I'm just surprised that she was able to." Michaela said

"Well with a mind reader as a roommate, it makes sense to want to keep some things private." Roxanne suggested

"Yeah but it's not like I do it on purpose. You guys know the thoughts just jump in my mind when I'm nervous or not concentrating." Michaela defended.

"That's exactly why someone would want to block their thoughts from you." Usagi snorted

"I wonder what's her secret though." Roxanne mumbled

"Girls come on, we all are entitled to our secrets. Even though we are friends, there are some things we don't really have to tell each other as long as it does hurt our friendship." Usagi said

"You're right, we shouldn't be so nosy." Michaela nodded

"Isn't that how we became friends with Usagi though?" Roxanne laughed

"Touché" Michaela grinned

Usagi could only shrug at that, "When she's ready, she'll tell us." Michaela and Roxanne agreed with her and decided to leave it alone for the moment.

Looking at the time, they saw it was almost dinner and began thinking of what to have for dinner. They immediately chose to just to get takeout and after making their choice and also asking Lily of what she wanted, the order was quickly placed. Forty minutes later, Roxanne went downstairs to pick up the food and brought it back up to the dorm. The three picked up their food, after Lily saying she'll take it later, and went to eat in their rooms.

While in their rooms, it seemed as if everyone had the same idea as to go review for the week of class. Usagi was once again thankful that her roommates gave her their notes for the classes she would be taking so she wouldn't be left too far behind.

After finishing their food, the girls put away the plates and notes and cleaned up themselves for bed. Usagi was thinking of calling the Outers for a quick hello but after looking at the time it seemed like it was too late as everyone was either working or at school. Usagi made herself a note to figure out the best times to call the Outers. After setting that all aside, Usagi placed an alarm for the morning and settled herself into bed, awaiting for tomorrow.

"I swear Usagi would make a horrible queen. I mean look at this is it's been two days since we've last spoke to her." Rei was doing her usual complaints of Usagi as the Inners were walking to school.

"It is taking her a long time to get back to us." Makoto replied

"She's probably living it up in America and having too much fun instead of taking care of her responsibilities." Rei sighed

Ami bit her lip, "Couldn't it be the time difference has caused her not to call us?"

Rei turned and glared at her, "Ami don't be stupid, it's the weekend and she doesn't have anything to do. She purposely isn't calling us because she's too lazy."

Ami nodded, what Rei was staying could be true but she wasn't sure. After the Outers left, she's been having doubts about Rei's comments.

The alarm rang in Usagi ears and she immediately woke up. She stretched her arms and got up from her bed and after she got all her stuff, she headed to the bathroom. The living room was dark as the curtains were closed and walked into the bathroom. She went inside and quickly brushed her teeth. Afterwards she removed her clothes and entered in the shower stall.

While she was showering she heard the door open. "Morning" a groggy Michaela said

Although she didn't have her earpiece she did understand a little English from her classes back in Japan, "Good morning" she said in broken English.

After 10 minutes, Usagi finished and turned off the water, as she was putting on her underwear she heard the other shower turn on and figured Michaela just in. She then wrap the towel around herself and walked out the shower and took all of her stuff with her.

As she was walking back to her room, she saw Roxanne walked out with her stuff and towel, "Morning" Roxanne yawned

"Morning" Usagi responded back in broken English and headed into her room.

Fifteen minutes later Usagi walked out of her room wearing her uniform and holding her black flats in one hand and her black backpack and phone in the other hand. Her uniform was a white short-sleeve shirt, with a light purple, black and white plaid tie and, knee-length purple, black and white plaid skirt and black jacket with the school emblem on it. She decided to leave her hair in a ponytail once again.

Lily then came out of room still wearing her pajamas, "Lily you didn't shower yet?" Usagi asked

Lily nodded, "I still got time." And headed into the bathroom

Usagi giggled and sat on one of the couches in the living room waiting for the other girls; 10 minutes later, Roxanne and Michaela walked out of their room at the same time, "How do I look?" Roxanne asked

"The same as us" Michaela giggled

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "I meant how do I look with these heels?" she said pointed to her feet

Michaela and Usagi looked down at her feet and notice her black high heels, "Looks nice but why are you wearing them? Won't the school be upset about it?" Usagi asked

"Nope as long as the shoes you wear are black, the school won't say anything" Michaela answered

"So?" Roxanne asked still waiting.

"Well they look nice on you but you'll regret in three hours." Usagi answered

"In three hours?" Roxanne said and looked at her phone "Eh that plenty of time" she smiled

"I'm confused" Usagi said tilting her head

"Roxanne has a crush on Professor Hudson but of course so does half of the girls here at the campus." Michaela answered and Usagi titled her head still confused, "Oh he's our Math professor" she replied and Usagi nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay let's go get some breakfast" Roxanne said

"What about Lily?" Usagi asked

"She'll catch up with us in the cafeteria or in class. The professor will never catch her anyways." Michaela sighed

Usagi was confused for a second and then remembered, 'because of her mom, she will always have good luck'

Roxanne walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, "Lily we're going to get breakfast" she said through the door

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys there" Lily answered

"Okay but don't be too late"

"As if I'll get caught" Lily giggled

Roxanne couldn't help but shake her head, "Okay lets go guys" she said and Usagi got up placed her backpack on her back and Michaela and Roxanne did the same. Roxanne opened the door and Usagi and Michaela went out first with Roxanne last. They reached the elevator and pressed the button and it opened instantly. They walked into the elevator and the door closed, seconds later they were out and walking outside waiting for the club car.

Two minutes a six-seater black club car came around and stopped in front of the three, they got in and after two minutes two other girls came out from the building and ran over to the car and got in behind Usagi, Roxanne and Michaela. After an additional three minutes the club drove away.

The sun shined over the campus and the wind breeze through the palm trees. Students were walking, talking, and riding their bicycles or skateboards and some sitting on the grass to relax. Everything seemed peaceful.

The club car stopped at the Cafeteria and the three entered in and splitting up to different food stores. Afterwards they meet up and sat together at a table. While they were eating Lily finally arrived with her tray of breakfast.

Michaela was the one who checked the time and told them to finished up their breakfast. Being that they had the first three classes together, the four threw out their trash and hurried to their class.

The day zoomed by faster than Usagi had expected; her English class was actually enjoyable because of the teacher's theatrics and fun personality, Math class didn't give her a headache, History was surprising interesting and Chemistry was fun.

When she got to the apartment with Roxanne at a half past three, as the two had Chemistry together, she immediately warmed up some of the food she saved from yesterday and once it was done, she headed into to her room and started on her homework. Usagi knew she couldn't continue her old habits especially since she was in a new environment so it was obvious she couldn't slack on her homework.

By six, Usagi had dropped her pencil and slumped her head on her desk. Tsuki sat up from his position and licked her forehead. Usagi giggled, "Ew Tsuki." As she gently pushed the kitten away and lifted her head onto the palms of her hand. Tsuki stared at her and Usagi stared back as if waiting for him to say something to her.

"I'm too used to talking cats." Usagi snorted as she picked up the cat and cradled him against her chest. She stood up and walked towards the window, opening the curtains. From her window, Usagi could see the green trees mixed with palms trees as they stood next to the many buildings of the campus. The students were either wondering around, laying on the lawn or sitting on the fountains.

It's only been six days since she arrived and still the beauty of campus blew her away. Selene must've put her heart and probably magic on this school. "It can only go up from here, right Tsuki?"

Tsuki meowed and Usagi took it as an agreement.

* * *

AN: That's the end of the chapter. I think I'll call that season 1 lol idk. So what did you guys think? Tell me in the comments. Until the next chapter ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Hey I'm so glad I finished this chapter before the month is done. I felt bad for not posting a chapter in February so I wanted to at least post two in March and I finally finished it lol. Thank you to everyone for reading and following. I'm glad I have so much encouragement from many Sailor Moon fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews please!

'': Thoughts (thinking)  
"": Talking

* * *

Chapter 23

Eleven months later….

"Ms. Tsukino we will be beginning our descent, please fasten your seatbelt if you have removed it during our flight." The captain said through the loudspeaker.

Usagi looked up from her phone and followed the air pilot's instruction of buckling in her seatbelt. Cynthia, the same stewardess from the year before, had taken away her tray before walking to the back room.

As the plane tilted downwards, Usagi looked out the window watching the buildings of Japan become closer in her view. Tsuki sat up from the pillow he was laying on, with his little tail wagging in excitement as he looked out the window as well. He was currently in the form of a white Maltese dog.

For some reason Tsuki has been changing into many different animals in past couple of months. Selene had said that it was due to Usagi's growth in power that Tsuki was trying to find a form that was more comfortable for him. However Usagi didn't understand why Tsuki was a Maltese dog but she wasn't going to complain about since he looked so cute.

Within minutes the plane touched the ground and Usagi took a deep breathe. She was home. Her heart raced at the notion. As if hearing her increased heart rate Tsuki nuzzled under her arm hinting for her to pet him which Usagi did. It wasn't long before her heart resumed its normal pace and Usagi placed on kiss on Tsuki head, thanking him for his comfort.

Usagi sometimes forgot that since Tsuki is her familiar their heart and soul were connected, so it shouldn't be a surprise when Tsuki came to comfort her when she felt nervous or her anxiety reared its ugly head. Usagi had to admit that she loved that the most of Tsuki.

Finally the plane stopped just outside of its hanger and Usagi saw Phoebe open the door. She unbuckled her seatbelt, placed on her backpack and carried Tsuki. After she thanked the pilots she stood at the door where she saw Cynthia and Phoebe at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. When did Cynthia get out?

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Usagi-sama" Phoebe bowed

"We hope you enjoyed the flight." Cynthia bowed as well

Usagi nodded, "I did, thank you." As she spoke she saw a man go inside the plane and came back carrying her two suitcases. Weren't they too heavy for him? The man stood next to Cynthia

"This is Taka-san" Cynthia said introducing the man to Usagi, "he will be carrying your bags for you till you meet your parents."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Usagi-sama." Taka bowed

Usagi bowed as well, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Take care of yourself Usagi-sama, if you plan on leaving earlier please contact us." Cynthia said handing Usagi a card with their numbers.

"Till then we'll see you in two weeks, Usagi-sama." Phoebe said and the two bowed to Usagi.

Usagi said her good-byes to them and followed Taka into the airport. Taka soon led her down the escalator and Usagi looked around trying to see if she find her parents. Looking through the crowd, Usagi spotted a sign that had her name, she mouth morphed into a huge smile seeing people holding the sign.

"OTOU-SAN, OKAA-SAN!" Usagi ran from behind Taka and jumped into her parents arms.

"Usagi!" Kenji and Ikuko smiled as they held their daughter.

Even though Usagi kept in touch with them through email and Skype, it's not the same as good ol' physical contact. "I missed you guys sooooo much!"

Ikuko giggled, "We missed you too Usagi-chan."

"Your Kaa-san has literally been counting the days, till we see you again." Kenji said which resulted in Ikuko hitting him.

Usagi just smiling missing this till she realized, someone missing. "Hey where's Shingo?"

At that moment, both Ikuko and Kenji stiffened, "Oh he's at home, he had some homework he wanted to finish up." Ikuko smiled while waving her hand.

Instantly Usagi got suspicious. There's no way, her parents would let Shingo stay home just for homework. Especially not on a day like this. "Mkay." Her parents visibly relaxed and walked towards where Kenji parked the car.

Now Usagi knows something up, they haven't even noticed Taka presence especially since he's been following them. It was only when Kenji noticed she had no bags with her that she pointed to Taka who's been holding them the entire time. Her parents immediately apologized and bowed to the man, thanking him for helping their daughter. Usagi said good-bye to him and entered in the car where Kenji and Ikuko where waiting for her.

Driving out the airport, Usagi looked out seeing if Japan had changed while she was gone. While there was a few new buildings and some buildings that seemed to be newly renovated, there wasn't any massive changes to her town and Usagi smiled inwardly happy to see that.

The second hint that Usagi got that her parents were up to something was that they finally acknowledge Tsuki. While she admit she kinda forgot about him when she had smother him against her parents they still should've noticed the Maltese in her arms. However it was only when her mother turned around to speak that she noticed him.

Usagi had spoke before about Tsuki to them, saying that she found him and they instantly bonded so she couldn't help but keep him. It's just then that she realized that she never said what type of animal Tsuki was. It's going to be very strange if Tsuki were to shift-shape into another animal during their stay here.

Kenji stopped in front of the house and smiled looking around. Nothing has changed and Usagi was perfectly happy with that. Kenji took her suitcases out of the trunk and her parents went first in coming up to the front door.

Usagi was anxious in wondering what her parents could possibly be hiding from her. A thought popped in her head and Usagi decided to check to see if it was true. She used her powers to sense the house. A grin spread through her face, no wonder. Playing innocent, Usagi followed her parents inside, it was unnaturally quiet and they came upon the living room, the lights turned on and confetti flew through the air.

Deciding to pretend like she had no idea her parents had planned her surprise party she gasped and jumped back in shock. If Lily was here she would laugh at her acting skills, however it seemed that no one noticed that she was pretending even though her happiness in seeing anybody wasn't at all fake.

"WELCOME HOME USAGI!" Everyone shouted and it seemed like everyone wanted to hug her although she seemed to notice that there was one person scowling in the back. Party pooper.

It seemed her parents had invited everyone to her Welcome Home Party: the Senshi, the Outers, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Naru, and Motoki.

"Welcome home Usagi." Shingo smiled as he hugged Usagi.

Usagi gasped comically, "What's this? Shingo hugging me? Did you put something on my back as she twisted herself trying to look at her back.

Shingo rolled his eyes, "I was trying to be nice but now you ruined the moment." He huffed

Usagi giggled, "I'm just messing with you bro."

Shingo snorted, "Good to see you haven't changed." Usagi smiled to herself, 'Wouldn't he like to know how wrong he is.' "Except for the fact that you like dogs." He smiled noticing Tsuki in her arms. Poor Tsuki was probably squished in the group hug from earlier. Usagi made a promise to do something nice for him, the poor familiar.

"Usagi you got a dog while you were in America? How come you never mentioned this?" Naru gasped as she placed her hands on her hips.

Usagi made sure stay in contact with all her friends including the Inner Senshi, even though it was just her with them conversations was always brief while with everyone else it was longer. She didn't mean for that to happen but she wasn't in the mood for Rei's negative comments especially when she called them in the morning, so she quickly ended the call.

"I did tell you that!" Usagi argued

"Yeah but you didn't mention it was a puppy!" Naru fired back

"You wouldn't let me!"

Naru laughed and gave Usagi a big hug, "I really missed you, Usagi."

Usagi smiled as she returned the hug, "I missed you too Naru."

Everyone gave Usagi another hug before Ikuko made everyone sit down to eat some food that she spent two days to prepare for. While they ate, everyone kept asking Usagi questions about her life at the Academy, even though they asked her that in either Skype or email, it's almost as if they believe she will give a different response than before. Or, she guessed, they forgot from when she told them before. However Usagi was patient in answering their questions.

As time went by, Naru had to leave but made Usagi promise that they will spend time together before she went back to school. Motoki left because he need to made sure the Game Center was still standing as he had left his sister to watch over his post.

"So are you really doing well, Usagi?" Rei asked and from the tone of her voice it sounded as if it was hard to believe was passing her classes in the Academy.

Tsuki growled lowly at Rei and Usagi petted his head for him to calm down, "Yes Rei, I am. Actually I have my transcript from the entire school year." Usagi grabbed her bag that was next to her and took out a manila folder that was carrying it. Usagi was actually quite proud of her grades and printed them out so she could show her parents how well she was doing. She made sure that her weekend classes were left out before she placed it in the folder.

She handed the folder to Kenji and he and Ikuko looked it over, "Oh my Usagi, an overall grade of 93? That's wonderful." Ikuko smiled

Shingo, who was sitting next to Kenji peek into the folder, "Wow you actually passed Math with a 89. Not bad Usagi." He said and he sounded impressed. Usagi smiled as she nodded; it took a lot of hard work but with the help of her friends and tutors, she felt like she finally defeated Math.

"You took Summer classes, Usagi?" Kenji questioned and from the corner of her eye she saw Rei with a huge grin on her face. Usagi couldn't wait to knock down that smile.

"Yes but it's not what you think" Usagi quickly answered, "Those aren't repeat courses but additional required classes. Roxanne said that taking them in the Summer would be easier so we would be ahead."

Roxanne was right however because it was summer classes meant that they had to learn a year of material in a span of two months. June and July were the hardest months for the four girls. They spent nights studying and quizzing each other just to make sure they were left behind. It was hard but they each passed the course with high marks but they also vowed never to take a hard course in summer ever again. Usagi wondered who's bright idea was it to take Trigonometry and Human Anatomy.

"You took Trigonometry in the summer?" Ikuko asked with a tilt in her head.

Usagi pouted as she nodded, "It was so hard especially since we were taking Human Anatomy too. There were nights we cried together."

Kenji and Ikuko smiled, they must think Usagi was being dramatic but actually she was telling the truth about their nightly cries. "Well I'm just glad you girls were together and passed." Ikuko giggled. She got up as she collected everyone's plates and cups and Kenji helped in taking them to the kitchen. Shingo got up as well and disappeared somewhere in the house, leaving Usagi alone with everyone.

"So who is Roxanne?" Mamoru asked mispronouncing her name.

Before Usagi could answer her phone rang, she smiled as she saw the name popping up with the Skype logo, "Hey Lily." She said switching to English. In a matter of months, Usagi finally understood the language. While she wasn't exactly fluent in it, she could still have a decent conversation with someone without using her headphone but it was still handy to have.

"BUNNY!" Lily yelled through the phone. "Thank the gods you answered, you are practically the only one."

"Lily it's probably early in the morning for Michaela and Roxanne." Usagi laughed

"It's doesn't matter, we're best friends if I call, you guys have to answer! What if it's an emergency!" She said pointing to Usagi

Usagi snorted, "In Denmark?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

From the screen, Usagi could see her frowning, "Are you saying that Denmark is safe? I'll have you know that we have crime here too!"

Usagi could only laugh, "Sure Lily, speaking of which, what time is it in Denmark?"

Lily turned her head, to which Usagi assumed it was to look at her clock. Why didn't she just look at her phone? "Uh it's only 5:30am"

Usagi gaped at her friend, "Lily how long have you been awake?"

"I have not been up since 3am." She simply answered

"You've been up since 3am?!"

Lily frowned again, "Silly bunny, I said I have not."

"Which means that you have, I know you Lily." Usagi scolded

"Damn you, Tsukino Usagi." Lily said with no real bite, "I was lonely and I called for a comfort of a friend and I get yelled at."

"It's only because I love you." Usagi smirked

"You obviously don't. If you loved me, you would come over here, make me some food, and cuddle with me." Lily listed

Usagi laughed, "You can't be serious"

"I'm as serious as that time Mrs. Barron tried to kill us."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Mrs. B didn't not try to kill us."

Lily furrowed her brow, "Are you kidding me Bunny?! She sent us to our doom and she didn't even warn us."

Usagi opened to her mouth to argued with her when Ikuko came back in to gather any other plates or cups left in the room. However she stopped what she was doing once she saw who Usagi was on the phone, "Oh Lily, how are you?" She smiled leaning over Usagi shoulder. Due to the many Skype calls from each of their parents, all of them became very friendly with each other parents.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino." Lily greeted immediately switching to Japanese. Usagi prided herself in being the one who introduced the language to her friends before they did their own independent study. They weren't fluent in Japanese yet but it wouldn't be long before they were.

"How are you sweetheart?" Ikuko asked

"I'm lonely and your daughter is bullying me." Lily lied dramatically

Ikuko looked as if she was holding back a laugh as she tried to frown at Usagi, "Usagi how could you be so mean to Lily?"

"Honestly Kaa-san she deserve it." Usagi huffed

Ikuko released her laugh, "Oh you girls are too much. I hope to see you soon Lily." Ikuko waved as goodbye as she went back to the kitchen.

Usagi turned back to see Lily with a wicked smile on her face, "Wow trying to get me in trouble with Mother?" Usagi scoffed going back to English.

"It serves you right." Lily argued

"Don't forget I have your Stepmother's number on my phone and I have pictures of that night at Santa Monica Pier."

Lily gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me" Usagi countered back

"Damn you Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi blew her a kiss, "Love you." Lily growled as she hung up. Usagi laughed but it settled into a smile as Lily sent her a text saying

'Love you too and I'm gonna miss you.'

Usagi responded, 'Gonna miss you too. Only a couple of weeks till the four of us are together again.'

Usagi closed her phone and took a deep breath and looked up at the Senshi, who were staring at her in amazement. "So you can speak in English now? Last year you could hardly speak a word, this Academy must be great at training bunnies, Bunny." Rei smirked saying the last part in English.

Usagi released a breath, while Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru look very much annoyed. Even Tsuki looked pissed, even though it was hard to see since he looked so adorable. "Well it's a very good school and I worked very hard to get where I am." Usagi replied

Rei frowned, obviously not expecting that answer, "And you also acquired new friends." She huffed.

"Rei, seriously?" Haruka growled

Rei glared at Haruka, "She abandoned us for a better life, she replaced us with regular people and now she's back to flaunt her new brain, hair and friends as well. I bet she planned it too, made her new friend call her on purpose."

Usagi sucked her teeth, "Oh come off it Rei!"

Rei casted her eyes on Usagi, "What are you saying I'm wrong?"

"You're dead wrong." Usagi frowned, "I wanted to do this calmly or at least until I had spent some time with you guys but it seems that this can't wait any longer."

Rei scoffed, "What?"

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru stood up and placed themselves behind Usagi, "What are you guys doing? Usagi-chan what's going on?" Minako said nervous of what's going on.

"I know that you've guys been talking about me behind my back and if anyone had told me that I wouldn't have believed them until I heard it with my own ears." Usagi began. Mamoru, the Inners, Luna and Artemis all looked guilty except for Rei.

"Even though I heard it, I still couldn't believe it. I care so much for you guys and to hear the people I love talk about how immature, how irresponsible, how unfit I am to be Queen. It hurts." Usagi said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Well you are!" Rei argued

"Forgive me for trying to be a normal sixteen year old girl." Usagi defended

"You're not a normal girl." Luna said

"Usako you're the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, you can't continue acting like a child." Mamoru added

"That's the future, I still have time to be me!"

"And what about us?" Rei spoke up, "Are we to continue being your dedicated guards as you do what you want?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Obviously you guys could do as you please as well."

Rei scoffed "You would selfishly give up the safety of the Earth and the throne so you could fool around. You're even more irresponsible than I thought."

Tsuki barked at her. The Outers couldn't believe what they were hearing, if only Usagi wasn't holding them back. Usagi shaked her head in disbelief, "That's not what I meant." She looked at the Inners, Mamoru and the cats, "How can you guys just sit there and let her talk like that to me?"

After a moment of silence, Artemis spoke first, "Usagi we-"

"You believe her don't you? Rei actually got you guys to believe that I would abandon you, that I'm some selfish girl who would give up saving the world." Usagi scoffed.

Minako stood up, "Usagi you can't blame us for-"

Usagi didn't want to hear what they had to say, "Get out." She interrupted

"Usako" Mamoru began

"GET OUT! All of you." Usagi yelled with finality. Tsuki barked as an extra measure even though his bark was somewhat soft.

"Happily" Rei smiled, "Come out Mamoru, your girlfriend obviously doesn't want us anymore." She pulled Mamoru up by his arm and dragged him outside. The Inners gave Usagi one sad look before picking up Artemis and Luna and leaving.

Michiru rubbed Usagi shoulder, "Sorry it didn't go any smoother, Usagi-chan."

"I had a feeling it would go like this." Usagi sighed as she petted Tsuki back. She picked him up and kissed his cheek, "You were so good, Tsuki. I'm so proud." Tsuki woofed and licked Usagi face.

"So what happens now?" Hotaru asked as she leaned against the back of the chair Usagi was sitting on.

Usagi sighed, "Right now I gonna spend time with my family and friends, I see what I can do with them later."

"I saw hesitation in the Inners eyes while Rei was talking, maybe if we can talk to them without Rei being there we'll have a clear understanding of what's going on." Setsuna said

Usagi nodded, "Good idea."

Haruka touched her shoulder, "You don't have to talk to them now, let them stew in their guilt." She smiled

Usagi giggled, "Okay."

At that moment, Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo came into the living room. They could hear the shouting and arguing from their respective rooms and were unsure of when to come back in the living room. "Usagi, what's was all of that about?" Kenji wondered and Ikuko and Shingo looked at her expectantly.

Usagi bit her lip; most likely her parents and brother heard the whole conversation and although she always wanted to tell them the truth, this is not how she wanted it to go. She stood up in front of them and snapped her fingers, "Forget what you heard." She whispered and her words echoed in their ears.

Her family blinked and looked around their surroundings, "Oh Usagi-chan, where's the rest of your friends?" Kenji asked

"Oh they went home, they had things to do." Usagi lied although she wondered if it would be considered as a lie since was kinda true.

Her family nodded before leaving to different parts of the house, "Usagi what did you do to your family?" Michiru wondered

"I only erased the conversation from their memory. It's not time for them to learn the truth yet." Usagi responded. The Outers looked at Usagi in shock, they knew that her school was making her stronger but they didn't know the extent as to how powerful she currently was.

* * *

AN: Yeah I did a time jump and it was necessary lol. I hope you all like this chapter till next time ja ne!


End file.
